


Framed: A Committed Mystery

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Series: The Committed Mystery Series [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluffy Ending, Funny, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: One Family.Many Secrets.Too many suspects.What can Detective Robert Sugden and his boyfriend/partner Aaron Dingle do? Especially when a blast from the past threatens to alter their partnership forever?A lot can happen in Emmerdale.





	1. Here We Go Again

Robert Sugden opened his eyes as he heard the birds chirp outside his window.  He had left the windows open the night before making sure the sun would flash across his eyes making him hiss.  He quickly threw his arm over his eyes as he turned away.  He reached next to him only to find the other side of his bed empty.  He immediately dropped his arm to get a better look.  Confused, he raised his green eyes to look around his room for signs that Aaron had been there the night before. 

 

Since spending Christmas together (and with the Dingle clan at Wishing Well), Aaron had been spending more time at Robert’s place.  Staring off with Aaron sleeping in his bed on the nights they worked late gradually becoming the place Aaron came back to after working a shift at the garage or pub.  Robert had made fun and grumbled about Aaron always being around, but he secretly loved having Aaron there.  He had convinced himself that it was to keep Aaron close, especially after Alex had sent that weird Christmas present a few months ago but it was more than that.  He never had someone who wanted to end the day with him. Talk about what happened or even work with him. Love him.

 

_Claim to love him._

 

Robert shook his head at that small voice in his head.  Sitting up he rubbed his eyes as he took a breath pushing himself up, his back resting against his headboard.  That little voice loved to appear at the worst moments, something Robert had been working on keeping down but had been unsuccessful.

 

_He just wants a break from that mum of his. A warm bed away from the pub._

 

“You awake?” Aaron said as Robert looked up, the small voice disappearing once his green eyes explored Aaron’s blue.  Aaron Dingle stood there in his bedroom doorway, in his underwear, with a brew and a piece of toast.  He watched as Aaron made his way back to the empty side of the bed, sitting down and swinging his legs to mimic Robert’s resting position against the headboard. 

 

“You are going to get crumbs in this bed,” Robert said his voice light as Aaron rolled his eyes. Taking a large bite, Robert watched as the crumbs landed on the bed around him and his stomach.  Robert raised an eyebrow as he leaned over to flick a crumb off Aaron’s stomach before reaching up to take the mug away from him. 

 

“Oi!” Aaron protested as Robert took a sip of the tea.  Aaron took another bite of his toast making sure to get crumbs all around them.  Robert smirked as he lowered the mug to rest against the comforter that was covering his legs.  Leaning back over he gave Aaron a quick peck on the lips. 

 

“I thought you left,” Robert said, his voice hoarse from sleep as he straightens back up.  He played it cool as he picked up the mug to take another sip of Aaron’s tea. 

 

“You kept kicking me. Decided to get up before you. Why miss me?” Aaron lightly teased offering Robert some of his toast.  Robert offered the mug as the two of them switched.  Taking a delicate bite of the toast, Robert cupped under it hoping to catch all the crumbs.  Aaron just shook his head. 

 

“Maybe,” Robert answered after swallowing.  The two of them shared a look that made Aaron smile. 

 

“I was thinking…”

 

“Explains the smoke,” Robert said as Aaron grabbed the toast from him.  He passed the mug back towards Robert who quickly took a sip.

 

“Anyway, I was thinking that we should…go on a date,” Aaron suggested taking another bite of toast. 

 

Robert huffed as he gingerly placed the mug back onto the comforter that laid over his legs.  “I’d think we have gone past that.”

 

“You mean we don’t sleep together for a few months before going out to eat?” Aaron asked, and he scooted over to get closer to Robert. 

 

“We have gone out to eat together before too.”

 

“Eating at the pub while my mum watches us isn’t a date.”

 

“Your mum would disagree,” Robert muttered as Aaron moved to the side to drop off his unfinished toast onto the bedside.  Aaron moved even closer to Robert, resting his head onto Robert’s shoulder. He could feel his beard. “I thought our first date was catching Lachlan and Belle.”

 

“Sitting in a car and making out isn’t a date either,” Aaron muttered as he wrapped his arms awkwardly around Robert’s body.  He leaned forward a bit and placed the mug of tea onto his bedside table before turning to let Aaron entirely hold onto him. 

 

“I don’t know about you, but I enjoyed myself,” Robert whispered as he moved in closer to catch Aaron’s lips with his own.  He could feel Aaron pull him even closer as he responded with a happy hum.  Robert could feel himself sliding down the headboard and back towards his pillow as Aaron moved gingerly over Robert. Placing one of his legs over Robert’s body, pinning him under Aaron’s touch. Robert broke the kiss with a gasp.  Aaron bit his lip as his eyes trailed over Robert’s before he leaned down and started on Robert’s neck. Robert let a moan as his head rolled off to the side.  Before he could lose all focus, he noticed the clock on his wall.

 

“Aaron. It’s nine.” Robert said as Aaron came up for air. 

 

“Robert. I don’t care.” Aaron repeated going back down to continue his work.  Robert moaned again placing his hand onto the back of Aaron’s head gripping the small hairs and gently pulling Aaron away from his neck.

 

“As much as I want to continue this, we can’t.  We have a meeting. Remember?” Robert told Aaron who sighed. 

 

“Pryia,” Aaron said as he let himself fall on top of Robert who raised his hand to rub his back. 

 

After Pryia fought with Jai over the Christmas party, Robert got a call he had been expecting.  Pryia wanted to talk in private about her brother.  Robert saw this as a good way to show Aaron how a typical case runs. From client relations, planning, billing and closing out a case without bloodshed or kidnapping.  The average day to day work a detective does.  Aaron wasn’t as enthused as Robert was to learn about this. 

 

“We have an hour to get ready and over to the office. Then you have a shift at Cain’s. This, sadly, will have to wait until later.” Robert said as Aaron gave his chest a kiss before lifting his head to look Robert in the eye. 

 

“Date. Think about it.” Aaron said as he rolled off Robert. 

 

“I’ll jump in the shower. Won’t be long.” Robert told him throwing the comforter off his legs and getting out of bed.  “By the way, are those my pants?”

 

Aaron looked down and then back up at Robert. “I guess so. I think it’s an even trade.”

 

“Even trade?”

 

“I get to be warm and enjoy the view,” Aaron said laying back as Robert looked down at his naked form.  He smirked as he turned around knowing full well that Aaron appreciated that view as well. 

 

“I was going to offer sharing the shower to get us ready faster but if you love my pants that much…” Robert trailed as he heard Aaron jump from the bed and towards him. He let out a laugh as Aaron threw the underwear to the side as he passed him on the way to the shower.

 

“No funny business Dingle. We have to be on time.

 

***

 

Robert walked through his office door with purpose checking the watch on his left arm.  He could hear Aaron walking closely behind him, holding onto his coveralls which he planned to change into after the meeting with Pryia.  He was in his trademark hoodie and jeans while Robert picked a white dress shirt with straight leg dark blue jeans. 

 

“Did Pryia arrive yet?” Robert asked as soon as he saw Victoria sitting at her desk.  She looked up at the two of them with a smile.

 

“Cutting it close boys? Good morning to you too,” she asked giving both a knowing look.

 

“Good morning Vic.Pryia?” Robert asked again brushing off a few crumbs that managed to make it onto shirt as he cleaned up the bedroom quickly before he left for the day. 

 

“She isn’t here yet. I’ll send her back when she does arrive.” Victoria told him with a big fake smile as Robert let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Told you we were fine,” Aaron told him pushing forward towards the office.  Robert watched as Aaron opened the door and made his way in.  Victoria hummed to herself as Robert started to follow.

 

“Wait! Are you two still meeting Adam and me for lunch today?” Victoria asked Robert stopping him from following Aaron. 

 

“Yes, we will still meet you for lunch. Where?”

 

“The Woolpack.”

 

Robert groaned as he walked past Victoria to join Aaron in his office.

 

The place still hadn’t changed.  It even had his old desk and a comfy chair. His laptop set up among all the folders and notebooks of past cases. A lone wooden chair that was meant for clients to sit in and tell him their tales. The closet where he kept all his special supplies and fresh notebooks.    Then finally, the wall behind him that Aaron liked to lean against as he took in whatever happened. Robert wanted to think of it as Aaron trying to look tough when he knew, he was just looking out for him. Standing behind him.

 

He had his back.

 

_Yeah, but for how long?_

 

“Told you we weren’t going to be late,” Aaron said from his usual place in the office.  Robert snorted as he walked towards the closet over in the corner. Pulling open the door he reached in to grab a new notebook before closing it again. 

 

“I told you no funny business, and then you just had to go and grab…”

 

“Pryia is here,” Victoria announced from the doorway as both turned there, attention towards Victoria.  Aaron stood up straight as Robert dropped his notebook off at his desk before walking towards the door. Victoria moved out of the way as Pryia walked through, her phone attached to her ear as she argued with someone on the other end. She looked as impeccable as usual with her black hair in a low ponytail and her slim body in a well-cut suit.  She looked like someone who would never live in Emmerdale.  She had higher aspirations for her life. She appeared that way at least.

 

“No, that is way too much. That’s not what we negotiated! I’m going into a meeting, but once I get back, I’m pulling that contract.” Pryia said confidently as Robert directed her to the chair in front of his desk.

 

Robert made his way to his chair as Pryia sat down.  “What can we do for you Pryia?” Robert asked opening the new notebook and grabbing his pen. 

 

Pryia went to open her mouth when her phone started to ring. “Give me one second.”

 

Pryia picked up the phone and started a new conversation as Robert put his pen down.  He could feel Aaron’s mood change behind him.  With a little huff, Robert turned around to face him.

 

“This is a lesson in client relations.  Not everyone is Moira.  Sometimes they can be….” Robert whispered as he heard Pryia shout into her phone.

 

“…a pain in the arse,” Aaron said his voice slightly above a whisper as Robert turned around to see Pryia narrow her eyes.  Robert turned back around to Aaron to give him a warning.

 

“When I get back to the office I will let you know. Yes, I know. Thank you for reminding me.” Pryia concluded as she put her phone down on Robert’s desk, leaving her hand there to steady herself. “I’m sorry, where was I?”

 

“What can we do for you?” Robert repeated as he picked up his pen again. 

 

Pryia took a breath before sitting up straight in her chair. “I think….I believe….”

 

Her phone rings again. Robert could hear Aaron sigh out in annoyance as Pryia leans forward to look at the caller.  She looks guilty as she turns the phone over, ending the call.

 

“It’s Jai, my brother.  I think he is attempting to steal from the family business.” Pryia said looking at the overturned phone like it was Jai in the room with them. 

 

“What makes you think that?” Robert implored as he wrote down some notes.  Aaron crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, listening carefully.

 

“He has been secretive. Angry. He has been hoarding money.  He keeps taking calls that made me vicious.  He goes on weird trips.  This business….”

 

“The factory?” Aaron asked her.

 

“Yes, the confectionary factory. The one at the edge of the village? The factory is a family business. My family business.  My father built the business up from the ground up. He wanted it to be perfect for when we took over. Keep the family and business going together. We were doing that but now…” Pryia trailed off.

 

“Have there been any bumps? Any differences of opinion recently?” Robert asked as he wrote more of his thoughts down.  He had noticed during Victoria’s party planning last Christmas how intense Jai had been.  Something did seem off.

 

“Of course, we have had bumps.  Family and business never did mix perfectly.  We always found a way through. We always talked it out but now? Jai won’t even talk to us. He won’t let us in.  I just need to know what he is up to. I need into the finances. I need into his head. Robert, this factory means a lot to my dad.  If Jai were to take that away from him somehow, I think it would kill him.” Pryia told them as her phone vibrated against the wood desk. 

 

“The factory, it means a lot to the village too,” Aaron added as Pryia nodded in agreement. 

 

“If Jai were to give it away or close it somehow, that would devastate this place. So many Emmerdale residents work there.  I can’t allow my brother to do that to them.”

 

“If he is doing anything. Have you noticed anyone giving Jai a hard time? Does he have any enemies?” Robert asked.

 

Pryia gave out a short laugh. “We all have our demons don’t we Robert?  I’m sure he has enemies, but I haven’t seen them around these days. There is no reason for Jai to be so stressed. It’s just…confusing. I’m trying to get to the bottom of this before my father notices.  I’m trying to keep him out of the loop for as long as I can. That’s why I need your help.”

 

Robert nodded as he wrote down what Pryia was telling him.  “What we can do is tail him for a while. Figure out his pattern, look into the finances and see if anything weird is going on there. Do you have access to that?”

 

“I can try. That is Jai’s department. I’m just part of new business acquisitions.” Pryia told them as she quickly grabbed her phone from the desk.  She got a look on her face that told Robert and Aaron that this meeting was about to end.

 

“Try to get me access. I the meantime, we will do some light surveillance and see what we can do from there.” Robert told her as he put down his pen. 

 

“Thank you, Robert. You too Aaron.  I really have to take this call though…”

 

“I’ll send over my pricing over soon,” Robert told her as he stood up from the desk. 

 

Pryia gave him a small smile. “Money is no object. Just save my families business.”

 

“We will try,” Aaron said gruffly from behind Robert.  Pryia reached out to give Robert a quick handshake to seal the deal before answering her phone once again.  She turned and made her way out, yelling into her phone at the newest caller.  Robert flopped down into his chair as he studied his notes.  Aaron moved from the wall and walked his way around the desk, making himself comfortable in the chair across from Robert. 

 

“What do you think?” Aaron asked as he slumped down in the chair.  Playing with the coveralls in his hands.

 

“Not sure yet.  Jai must have enemies. I just don’t know who they are yet.” Robert said as he reviewed what he had written down during that short meeting.

 

“Yeah, himself.  For a while he was a drug addict and an alcoholic. He was friends with…” Aaron trailed off making Robert raise his head. 

 

“Who?”

 

“Holly.  He was friends with Holly.” Aaron told him. 

 

“So, Adam might have some insight into Jai?” Robert asked.

 

“You could say that. So, in the meantime, what’s the plan. What do you need from me.”

 

“Tricky question there, Dingle,” Robert muttered as he picked up his pen to write out some thoughts.  He heard Aaron let out a huff of laughter. “I’ll do some research.  Once Priya gets us in we can look over the company’s financials. We might even need Jai’s personal finances.  Until then, we watch him closely. What he does. Who he sees. What his schedule is like. What is different from day to day. Good old-fashioned surveillance.”

 

“Kind of hot when you get all detective on me, Sugden,” Aaron said throwing Robert for a loop.  He looked up at Aaron whose eyes were full of mischief.  The kind Robert usually likes but not when they have a day to get started.

 

“I know how to get you going. This will have to wait. It’s time for you shift at the garage. You know how much those coveralls get me going.” Robert teased as he closed his notebook and leaned back in his chair.  Aaron gave a quick look at the clock on the wall before getting up. 

 

“We can continue this at lunch,” Aaron said as he came back around the desk to give Robert a quick kiss goodbye.

 

“I’m sure Victoria and Adam will appreciate that.”

 

“Consider it payback for all they put us through. Love you.” Aaron told him as he gave him another quick kiss before turning to walk out the door. 

 

“Love you too,” Robert said as Aaron walked through the door. He heard the front door close as he settled in to decide on a plan of attack.

 

“Love you too Robert.” He could hear Victoria said with a sing-song voice as she mocked him.

 

“Shut up Victoria.”

 

***

 

The Woolpack was busier than usual that lunch, much to the surprise of Robert and Aaron who had met at the front door.  Victoria and Adam had gone earlier to grab them a table.  Which turned out to be a good idea.  Robert held open the door for Aaron who had his coveralls on and down, the arms tied around his waist, a few greasy spots on his face.  It took everything in Robert’s power not to drag him back to his bedroom to make good on the promise of later.

 

The one person who stopped him? 

 

Chas Dingle and her disapproving stare.  He had gotten used to it over the past couple of months.  Her face looking Robert up and down with a wave of simmering anger he knew would have to come out again at some point. However, for now, she played nice. For Aaron’s sake. Aaron gave a wave towards her direction as Robert noticed Victoria and Adam waving them down from a table in the middle of the pub.  Robert put his hand lightly on Aaron’s shoulder to guide him towards the table.

 

“You know, this could be considered our first date,” Robert whispered into Aaron’s ear as they both made their way over to Victoria and Adam. 

 

“Yeah, nothing says hot first date than being with your sister and my best friend. Not to mention my mother who would be watching our every move.” Aaron whispered back as he turned to stop Robert, placing his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Didn’t know you were that kind of kinky, Aaron.” Robert teased earning himself a light slap on his shoulders.

 

“Thanks for the image,” Aaron muttered as he turned back around to walk to towards their table.  Robert laughed as he followed.

 

“I haven’t seen it this busy in a long time,” Adam said as the two of them made it to the table.  They sat down next to each other as Charity swooped in to take their drink orders.

 

Everyone ordered as Charity made her way to Robert before stopping short and turning back around with a flourish.

 

Robert sighed. “It must be the service. Impeccable.”

 

Adam let out a boisterous laugh as Victoria rolled her eyes.  Aaron reached under the table to give Robert’s knee a squeeze, his eyes apologetic.

 

“She just senses evil.” Aaron joked.

 

“She would know what to look for.”

 

Adam let out a louder laugh as Victoria shook her head.  Robert smiled as he looked back towards the bar where he saw Charity and Chas looking over at their table, muttering to each other. 

 

“So, Adam, how are you doing? How is Moira?” Robert asked changing the subject.  Aaron let his hand stay there on his knee, it's new permanent home. Something new. Something that made Robert’s heart melt, not that he would say anything to Aaron about it. Not yet.

 

“She is doing better. I think she is coming to terms with the fact that Emma did what she did.  She keeps trying to call Hannah to tell her what went down, but we can’t seem to nail her down.  Not that it matters. For some reason, Emma was never close to Hannah. Mum was always afraid that Emma had more people out there to take care of her, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. Emma just forgot about her.” Adam told him as Victoria grabbed Adams, hand in support.

 

Robert and Aaron exchanged glances knowing full well that Emma was never worried about Hannah.  The big Barton family secret that they got to know and was for Moira to tell her kids….someday. They just agreed that it wouldn’t be them.

 

That’s when Robert noticed Pryia walk in with Jai and her father.  Robert observed that Jai was glued to his phone while his father, Rishi, tried to grab it from him as Pryia searched for a table to sit at. 

 

“Should we invite them over to sit with us?” Adam suddenly asked. Robert turned his head towards him finally noticing that he wasn’t the only one that clocked the Sharma’s.  Adam’s head had been turned by Pryia once again, Robert noticing something was going on there back at Christmas.  Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one.

 

“Hey! I’m over here.” Victoria demanded dropping Adams' hand.  Adam turned his attention to Victoria giving her his patented charming smile. 

 

“I see you. I always see you.” Adam said making Robert and Aaron’s eyes roll at the same time. Victoria giggled as Adam leaned over to give her a long drawn out kiss. They both chattered nonsense at each other as Aaron grabbed Robert’s arm to get his attention.

 

“Do you see Jai? He is all…jumpy.” Aaron said as he leaned closer to Robert. 

 

Robert gave Aaron a slow smile. “Baby’s first observation.”

 

“I’ve done this before with you,” Aaron said confused. Robert moved his chair over a bit to get closer.

 

“Yeah, but this is the first case we are working on as a full-fledged team,” Robert whispered as Aaron bit his lip.

 

“You call me kinky,” Aaron said back as Robert went in for the kiss.  He couldn’t help but smile as he felt those old familiar sparks grow through his body. 

 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe it!” Chas’s voice rang out above the chatter of the crowded pub.  Robert and Aaron broke away and turned towards her direction.  Robert could see Aaron turn pale as he stood up automatically and stared.

 

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked as he followed both Chas and Aaron’s eye line.

 

Aaron just shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Hazel?”

 


	2. The Past Inside the Present

Robert watched, confusion settling onto his face, as Aaron walked towards Chas and this new woman.

 

Hazel.

 

Aaron seemed to be in a daze as he wandered up, Adam and Victoria pulling up the rear.  Chas had run around the bar to grab Aaron and pull him closer, her other arm reaching towards Hazel bringing them into an awkward three-person hug.  Chas lets go to leave Hazel and Aaron to hug.  Victoria rocked a bit on her heels as she and Adam looked back at Robert, a sympathetic look on their faces.  Robert sat there, unsure of what to do next. 

 

“What are you doing here?”  Aaron asked, his voice slightly muffled by Hazel’s jacket.  He pulled away as Hazel offered a smile.  She beamed back up at him.  She was shorter in frame, her brownish-red cap of hair slightly askew.  She was wearing a long thick sweater, the kind Robert remembered Sarah wearing once upon a time.

 

Sarah.  Robert shook his head at the memory, pushing it away.  Confused by its sudden appearance in his mind. 

 

“I had some time between trips and wanted to check up on a few people.  Didn’t think I’d run into you here. It’s been so long.” Hazel said gripping Aaron’s arm giving him a squeeze.  Aaron gave her a forced smile.  She leaned over a bit to bid Adam and Victoria a greeting before focusing back on Aaron. Her eyes looking him over in a way that Robert hadn’t seen anyone do to Aaron since he met him. 

 

“I am so happy to see you again! Come sit. We have to catch up!” Chas said brightly pulling everyone back towards the table Robert was sitting at.  He instantly sat up in the chair, getting up once they arrived.  He nervously ran his hand over his shirt to smooth out any wrinkles he might have developed through the morning.  Chas ignored him, as per usual, when she sat down in a chair. Hazel sat next to her and Aaron followed. Robert felt his mouth go dry as Adam sat down leaving one chair left. Victoria mentioned for him to sit down, but Robert shook her off.  She sighed as she sat down giving Robert a look to stay close. He stood there, awkwardly, behind Victoria, debating if she should say anything or wait.

 

Wait for an explanation or introduction. Robert watched Aaron closely, noticing the change. His blue eyes didn’t seem as bright, and he slumped in his chair, his hands buried deep within his hoodie pockets. His mouth in a grumpy permanent line.  Robert could tell that all Aaron wanted to do was disappear, but why?

 

“What have you been up to Aaron? Staying out of trouble I hope.” Hazel asked placing her hands in her lap with a smile. 

 

“He is doing great! He is helping me out at the pub and his uncle at the garage.  He is doing very well.” Chas said breaking into the conversation.  Aaron’s eyes shifted towards his mother, his scowl getting worse. 

 

“He is also a detective in training,” Victoria said with a smile as she looked back at Robert.  Robert coughed a bit before standing up straight.  He could see Chas sigh as she sat back in her chair. 

 

“Detective in training?” Hazel asked as she finally looked at Robert.  Her eyes were kind but her stance was defensive, Robert noted how she gripped her hands tightly in her lap once she noticed Robert was even in the room. 

 

Aaron sat up in his chair as his eyes found Roberts. “I wouldn’t call it that. I’m just helping out. Hazel, this is Robert Sugden. Vic’s older brother. Robert this is…” Aaron said as Hazel interrupted him.

 

“I thought your older brother was Andy.”

 

“That’s my other brother. I have two.” Victoria explained. 

 

“I don’t remember a Robert but Andy. I remember Andy. Is he still around?” Hazel asked Victoria as Robert felt himself fade back into the noise of the pub.  He looked around the table to find Chas turning away from him in her chair, facing Hazel and Aaron, a smile on her face.  Adam’s eyes watched Hazel closely as he tapped his fingers hard against the wood of the table.  Robert finally landed on Aaron who was staring at Robert.  His eyes were apologetic as Hazel continued to talk to Victoria about Andy.  Robert gave an eyebrow raise and a soft smile in return. Aaron’s grumpy face brightened for a moment before Chas got his attention.

 

“Andy used to work at the garage too, did you work with him, Aaron?” Chas said bringing both back into the conversation happening around them.  Aaron’s eyes broke away to give a response, but once again, Hazel cut in.

 

“Garages. That reminds me of this one time when I went to the States…” Hazel said starting a new story. Any idea of Robert dismissed from her mind as she told her tale.  Robert felt himself begin to fidget as he placed his hands into his pockets.  Fiddled with his phone.   

 

“Jai, you are being unreasonable,” Rishi shouted getting Robert’s attention.  He didn’t turn towards the trio sitting nearby, but he tried to listen in as best he could. His fingers gripping his phone.

 

“I don’t have time for this right now,” Jai told him, his angry voice cutting through the crowd. 

 

“I just need to know that you will get that order out,” Priya asked, her voice rising to her brothers’ level of intensity. 

 

“I don’t need you two gaining up on me. I will get the damn order out.” Jai told them. Robert could hear the scrape of the chair against the pub floor. 

 

“Jai. Stay. We are just worried about you.” Rishi said as Robert could hear footsteps.

 

“Sure, you are,” Jai said, his tone nasty enough to even make Robert wince.  He turned his head to find that Jai was making his way towards the bar where Charity stood cleaning up behind two punters who just left.  Robert turned his attention back to the group in front of him.  Hazel was still telling her story with everyone watching her intently, even Aaron.  Robert sighed as he took one slow step back and turned quietly as he made his way towards the bar. 

 

Jai was leaning against the bar his attention solely on his phone.  He typed with such varicosity Robert wasn’t sure if he should stand as close as he was to him.  At any moment that phone was going to be thrown against the bar or at him.  Robert leaned as well, copying Jai’s stance.  Robert looked him over making mental notes. 

 

He had on a sharp business suit. The kind Robert had in his own closet back at the Mill. Angry expression. His eyes looked darker than usual. His expensive shoes tapping a steady beat into the floor. Whatever was making him truly upset was on that phone.

 

Robert needed his phone. 

 

With a smirk, Robert pulled out his own phone, his fingers clicking onto an app he hadn’t been able to use, until now.  He placed his phone back into his pocket, his fingers at the ready.

 

“Is the reception in here as bad as I think it is?” Robert asked Jai as he raised his phone up high, pretending to look for a stronger Wi-Fi connection.  Jai looked up from his cellphone; his angry expression focused on Robert.

 

“Works for me,” Jai growled going back to his conversation.  Robert dropped his arm and watched Jai and his fingers.

 

“What do you want?’ Charity asked getting Robert’s attention.

 

“A pint? The one you should have asked for before your wonderful customer service reared its head. A Dingle specialty.” Robert told her as Charity huffed at Robert.  Jai looked up from his phone as his angry expression softened, his lips curling into a smile.  He locked his phone in one movement.

 

“Told you, Charity. The Dingles never change.” Jai said as Robert smiled at him. 

 

“Says the man who was Mr. Dingle for two years.”  Charity said as she pulled Robert’s pint. Robert watched as Jai’s face turned sour again.

 

 Robert gave Charity a smirk as he leaned forward towards Jai. “We all know she only loves one Mr. Dingle.”

 

Jai snarled at the idea of Cain as he quickly opened his phone back up.

 

_07285_

 

Robert promptly typed out the numbers into the app. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and grabbed the pint from Charity. 

 

“I fucking hate this place.” Jai snarled as he tore away from the bar his head back into the conversation he was having on his phone.  Robert and Charity watched as he walked off.

 

“Thanks, Robert.” Charity said as Jai disappeared behind the double doors towards the bathrooms. Robert shrugged as he took a sip of his pint.  He turned to look at the table he had left only minutes before.  Chas and Hazel were having a conversation while Adam and Victoria seemed to be having a small argument, Victoria pointing towards the Sharma table.  Robert followed his sisters’ finger to find Priya and Rishi in a deep conversation.  Priya grabbed Rishi’s empty glass and stood up to walk towards Robert at the bar.

 

“See? He is just…he is hiding something.” Priya whispered as she placed the empty glass on the bar.  Charity nodded at her as she grabbed the orange juice.

 

“That was Jai on a good day.” Robert joked. Priya let out a feeble laugh as she grabbed the full glass in front of her. “Don’t worry. I’m on it. Just get me access to the financials, and we are half way there.” Robert whispered back.  Priya nodded and turned away with Rishi’s juice. 

 

Robert took one more sip of his drink before checking back in with the table. Still, no one noticed he was missing, except for one pair of blue eyes.  Aaron was leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed as he watched him.  He shifted a bit as he turned slightly towards the double doors near the back of the pub, his eyes narrowing a bit. Chas leaned over and grabbed his arm bringing him back into the conversation. Robert watched as Aaron’s eyes focused back onto Hazel. 

 

“Charity, can I ask you a question?” Robert asked turning back around towards Charity who was still standing there nearby Robert.

 

“You already did.” Charity deadpanned.

 

“Who is Hazel?” Robert asked ignoring her attempt at a joke. 

 

Charity took a minute.  Robert could tell she was mentally debating what to do next.  With a sigh, she moved across the bar to get closer to Robert. Robert leaned in.

 

“Blast from the past.” Charity said simply.

 

“Charity…”

 

“Has Aaron ever told you about…Jackson Walsh?”

 

Robert’s eyes widened at the name.  All the research he had done on Aaron back when he thought he was a suspect in Finn’s murder came rushing back to him.  He hadn’t thought of that name since then. Not since Aaron brought him up briefly that night…they had their first kiss. 

 

Jackson Walsh.

 

Hazel Rhodes.

 

It was all coming back to Robert now.

 

“Hazel? IS THAT YOU!” Bob’s loud voice bellowed out into the pub as Hazel turned her head. Her eyes sparkling as she jumped up to give Bob a hug.  Laurel standing awkwardly behind the pair as she fidgeted with her coat sleeves. 

 

That is when Jai came bursting through the double doors with the same angry look passing right by his family who tried to stop him.

 

“I fucking hate this place,” Jai growled again as he flew by Robert and Charity running directly into Laurel who fell backward onto the floor.   

 

“Laurel! I’m so…I….” Jai stumbled losing some of his anger as she reached down to help her.  Bob was too wrapped up in catching up with Hazel to notice. Robert watched as Jai visibly softened as he helped her up, his hand delicately grabbed at her elbow. 

 

“What are you up to?” Aaron murmured in Robert’s ear causing him to jump.  With everything happening he hadn’t noticed Aaron getting up from the table or Chas shooting daggers towards him with her eyes.  Robert watches Jai and Laurel as she leaned back down to pick up his phone.  He gave her an appreciative smile as Robert noticed a new message come in.

 

Robert pulled out his phone from his pocket and gave his phone a smile.

 

The app had worked.

 

Jai’s message displayed on his own screen. Aaron read it over his shoulder, his brows knotting into a frown.

 

“What does that mean?” Aaron asked reading the message one more time.  Robert turned towards Aaron and gave him a look. 

 

All he could see was that picture he came across in his research. That picture attached to Jacksons in that file. The image of that eighteen-year-old kid that felt and looked like a different Aaron.

 

A lifetime before.

 

Life before him.

 

_A lifetime with Jackson. The love of his life._

 

Robert swallowed the thought down as he gave Aaron his trademark smirk.

 

“We have our first lead.”

 


	3. Deeper Research Brings Forth Misdirection

Robert sat down in his office chair as he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.  He opened the app as he shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall behind him and onto the chair.  He pulled forward his laptop and notebook as he settled in for the rest of the afternoon. 

 

Lunch had deteriorated as Robert gave Aaron’s hand a squeeze before sliding out the front door of the pub and past Jai who was still fussing over Laurel.  Robert noted to himself that Bob couldn’t have cared less that Laurel took a tumble.

 

 _Hearts desires change_ , Robert mused as he looked at his phone. The app had finished loading all the text messages Jai received since he entered Jai’s name, phone, and password.  Highly illegal but it has always been crucial for helping Robert find his way to the legal highway. He just had to do some…creative thinking along the way. 

 

His eyes grazed the messages that appeared. Some were to Pryia and his dad ( _Don’t forget to bring the new sample boxes to the Jabot Meeting_.), some were to some of his workers ( _Don’t worry about it Laurel. I’ll get someone to cover your shift._ ) but there were a few that weren’t so personal ( _Money transferred. Are you happy now?)_.

 

Robert perked up at that.  It was a text out of the ordinary. It was a text to an unknown number. It wasn’t like the other texts.  Robert needed to know who this number belonged to and fast.  Robert quickly settled his long fingers over the keyboard as he typed in the phone number into the website that would track this phone number for him.

 

_888-867-5300_

 

He gingerly clicked enter and sat back in his chair waiting for the website to do its work.  He heard another ding from his phone as he turned her attention back.  It wasn’t from Jai’s phone.

 

It was Aaron.

 

Aaron

_Want to grab a drink tonight. On me?_

 

Robert paused to think before answering.

 

Robert

_Does that count as our first date?_

 

Robert waited for a response while keeping one eye on the searching website. 

 

Aaron

_No. I want to see you._

 

The website blinked finally coming to its conclusion on the number.  Nothing.  It was a burner phone. No identity. No location. Nothing.

 

Robert

_We saw each other at lunch._

 

The answer to that biting remark came faster than Robert expected.

 

Aaron

_We need to talk._

 

Robert read and reread those words before pushing his phone aside and putting his full attention to his computer.  He pulled up another website and wrote in Jai’s last name.  If the number was not going to give him his first lead, he would have to dig into the Sharma family background. It was an old-school method that hasn’t failed him yet. 

 

He clicked enter and waited for anything to come up to give him a clue.  His phone and Aaron’s message burning hot next to him, his eyes growing tunnel vision as he tried to ignore it all.  The hourglass kept turning over and over again as Robert focused on that and not what he was afraid of with that text.

 

Hazel. Hazel and Jackson. Another lifetime ago. 

 

His fingers started to tap against the desk as his eyes wandered over to his files on the computer taskbar.  He knew the research he had done on Aaron all that time ago was still sitting there.  All the information on Jackson he only glossed over.  All there for him to actually read and take in.  To learn.  To memorize.

 

**DING**

 

The website alerted him that it was done searching. Possibly stopping him from obsessing over that one file that kept calling him, even in the distance of his mind.

 

Robert straightened up and grabbed his pen and notebook, his green eyes reviewing their information in front of him. Writing down important information for future use.

 

_The Sharma Family.  Rishi and Georgia Sharma begat Jai, Priya and Nikhil Sharma.  The family has owned various businesses independently, but this is the first time they have owned a business together as a family._

 

_Rishi is the father who followed his kids to Emmerdale in 2009 after his marriage to Georgia fell apart._

 

_Georgia was living in Emmerdale for a while before running off to start a new life in London after her marriage to Rishi failed. Still close to her kids._

 

_Jai, the oldest, ran a chain of phone stores, selling them off to invest in a factory in Emmerdale.  He has one child with Megan Macey, Eliza.  He is currently the CEO of Sharma Industries._

 

_Nikhil Sharma invested in the new family business coming from a successful sales career.  His job was to bring in new business while keeping current customers happy.  He stayed with the family company until he suddenly quit and left with his wife, Gennie Walker and their daughter, Molly. Whereabouts are unknown._

 

_Priya_ _Sharma, a former socialite, and party planner was brought into Emmerdale so her brothers and father could keep an eye on her.  She handles the finances and has taken over as the head salesperson after Nikali left.  She has a daughter with David Metcalfe, Amba._

 

A typical family.  Nothing special jumping out at him.  Except, Nikali. The brother that got out. The only one who was married.  The one that he couldn’t account for.

 

_Who is Nikhil? Where is he? Is he still with Gennie? What about their daughter? Rishi was always seen as the doting grandfather around the village, spending time with his grandchildren. Did he spend time with Molly?_

 

_Who was Jai before he came to Emmerdale? What was he doing? Who was he?_

 

Robert’s pen froze on the paper has his mind wandered.

 

If Jackson had lived…would Aaron be with him? Would they even have crossed paths? Would Chas have a grandkid by now? Something she would hate Aaron to have with him….

 

“Robert!” Victoria’s voice rang out bringing him back to the present. Robert shook his head clear as Victoria burst through the door into his office.

 

“Knocking is a formal custom among humans…” Robert deadpanned as he saved the reports on the Sharma’s to his desktop before shutting down the website. 

 

“Shut up Robert.  Where were you?” Victoria asked sitting down in the chair across from the desk.  Her arms crossed as her ponytail angrily bounced around her face.

 

“Where are any of us,” Robert replied knowing that would just make his baby sister angrier.

 

“Lunch. You just left.”

 

“I had to do some research. If you didn’t forget, I need to work cases so I can get paid and afford this place and to keep on my part-time meddling sister.” Robert told her dropping his pen into the notebook and slamming it shut.  It made a pitiful sound.

 

“Aaron needed you there,” Victoria said. 

 

“Aaron was handling himself fine. He is a big boy.  He didn’t even introduce me.”

 

“Hazel didn’t give him a chance. If you stuck around you would have seen Aaron talk about you.” Victoria said defensively.

 

“It’s ok Vic. What Aaron and I have isn’t…” Robert said gulping at the words he was about to say.

 

“Don’t you dare.  You and Aaron are partners. In more ways than one.”  Victoria told him. 

 

“What do you want Vic?”

 

“You know who Hazel is?” Victoria asked.

 

“Yes. Believe it or not, I considered Aaron a killer back in the day.  I know his whole life.” Robert said softly as his fingers found the trackpad on his laptop, the cursor hovering over Aaron’s file that still sat on his desktop. 

 

“You know how hard that lunch had to be.”

 

“Not really. Aaron hasn’t really talked about that time.  Just briefly but not fully.  It’s not my place anyway.”

 

“Bullshit.” Victoria shot out as Robert raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

 

“Language Victoria.”

 

“You deserve to know everything, and I shouldn’t be the one to tell you. Neither should that file you are fiddling with right now.” Victoria told him as Robert lifted his finger off the trackpad and gently placed his hand in his lap. 

 

“Don’t you have filing to do?” Robert told her.   

 

“Don’t you get tired of changing the subject?” Victoria shot back as Robert gave her a grin.

 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to keep on a short leash?” Robert said knowing full well that even Victoria saw Adam’s head turn towards Pryia as she walked in the room. Anything to distract her from this line of questioning. 

 

“I don’t have time for this. Be an idiot for all I care.” Victoria said throwing her hands in the air as she got up from the chair.  Robert hid his sigh as she walked out of the room.  Big brothers always win.

 

Robert heard Victoria shuffle some papers outside as he turned his attention back to the file he was about to open again.  A few taps of his fingers and he could re-read everything that happened back then.

 

Who Aaron was as a teenager. Before him.

 

He sat up and considered his choice.  More of the Sharmas or read about Jackson.

 

Sharma.

Jackson.

Sharma.

Hazel.

 

Robert considered his choice when a loud noise came from his phone.  The app was sending out an alert. Jai had another text.

 

Unknown

_I’ll never be happy until you pay for your sins._

 

Robert gripped his phone. His eyes reading and rereading the message that just came through. It was unknown, the number from before gone.  Robert quickly opened his notebook and grabbed his pen. 

 

_More than one number? More than one person texting Jai?_

 

Robert reviewed his notes. How little we had so far. Only two leads.

 

Text messages and a brother who left the family under mysterious circumstances.

 

After a few moments, Robert grabbed his phone, making a final decision.

 

Robert

_Fuck the beers. Wanna go night watching with me?;-)_


	4. Night Fever

Most of the villagers had made their way into their homes by the time Robert showed up to pick Aaron up at the pub.  Robert slowly drove up in his sister’s car and parked in the front.  Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he waited for Aaron to appear. 

 

“Hey, baby…AHHH!” Adam yelled as he came up alongside the window seeing Robert.  He quickly lowered the window down.

 

“Darling. I’ve waited so long for you.” Robert deadpanned as Adam leaned one arm against the car leaning towards the open window.

 

“I thought you were Victoria,” Adam told him.

 

“Yeah, got that.”

 

“Waiting for your baby?” Adam asked gesturing towards the pub. 

 

Robert huffed out a laugh. “Don’t let him hear you calling him that.”

 

Adam laughed as Chas came outside to clean up the dirty glasses on the tables in front of the pub.  Noticing Robert and Adam, she walked over.

 

“Hello, Adam.  What are you up to tonight?” Chas asked. 

 

“Just making my way home for the night.  Stopped to talk to Robert here before he and Aaron run off to do….” Adam trailed off gesturing towards Robert.  Chas’s kind eyes turned cold as they moved over to Robert.

 

“He will be out soon. He is just talking to Hazel.” Chas told him before turning back to Adam. “It has been great to have Hazel back in the village. It’s been too long.”

 

Adam nodded as Chas turned away to grab the glasses before turning inside.  Adam turned his attention back to Robert.

 

“So….Hazel,” Adam said as Robert watched Chas disappear back into the pub.  He thought of Hazel and Aaron inside. Talking.

 

“Priya. You have been spending a lot of time with her lately.” Robert said changing the subject. Adam pushed off the car and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“We are just friends.  Why, what have you heard?” Adam asked, his tone defensive.

 

“Have you noticed anything weird with the Sharma family?” Robert asked him.  Adam dropped his arms to his sides. 

 

“Jai is a bit of a prat, but that is normal for him,” Adam said as Robert raised an eyebrow.

 

“Did I ask specifically about Jai?”

 

Aaron came out of the door then, Hazel in tow.  Both turned their attention towards them as Hazel gave Aaron a big hug, Aaron barely holding onto Hazel in return.

 

That little voice loudly yelled in Robert’s brain.

 

_Hazel hates you. Hazel hates you. Chas hates you. Chas hates you._

Robert shook his head to get rid of that intrusive thought.

 

“I have to go. Robert is waiting for me.” Aaron said pulling away from Hazel with a forced smile. 

 

“Of course. Go. I have a dinner date with your mum.”  Hazel told Aaron as he turned to walk towards the car. 

 

Adam waved towards Hazel as she looked at Robert. Robert slowly raised the window as he gave a forced smile. Aaron greeted Adam briefly before walking around the car to hop into the passenger side. Aaron turned towards Robert and wrapped his hands around Robert’s face pulling him towards him. Robert, stunned, let Aaron press his lips against him, his eyes fluttering as he felt those old fireworks explode behind his eyes. Aaron slowly pulled away as Robert’s eyes fluttered back open.

 

“Hey,” Robert whispered.

 

“Hi,” Aaron said back with a soft smile as he made himself comfortable in his seat.  Robert looked back towards the pub doors to find it empty.

 

“Where are we going?” Aaron asked.  Robert turned his head back towards Aaron and grinned.

 

“It’s going to be a late night.”

 

***

 

“This is night watching?” Aaron said as he sat in the car, the engine off.  After that unexpected and amazing kiss, Aaron had given Robert, he had to recover while debating if he should call off this night watching for some night watching in his bedroom.  Sense prevailed, and there they were.  Sitting outside the Holdgate Cottage with his traditional bag of snacks, his notebook and his partner, Aaron.

 

Robert pulled out his tenth strand of twizzler from his snack bag in his lap and took a bite.  He looked over at Aaron and shrugged. “Yes.” 

 

“This is Holdgate Cottage,” Aaron stated.

 

“Observant,” Robert commented back as he took another bite. 

 

“The Sharma’s live at Holdgate,” Aaron stated again.  Robert looked over at Aaron and could see the wheels turning.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What do you know that makes this night watching better than a pint at the pub?” Aaron asked slouching in his seat wiggling a little to get comfortable.

 

Robert finished off his twizzler as he considered his answer.  “You told me you wanted to learn the ropes. How to be a detective.”

 

“Yeah,” Aaron said, sitting up a bit in his seat.

 

“This is the majority of what a detective does,” Robert told him as he stared ahead at the cottage.  The lights were on, and he could see the Sharma’s gathering for a late snack in their kitchen.  Jai checking his phone repeatedly as Pryia and Rishi had a discussion.

 

“Sitting around?” Aaron asked, slightly confused.

 

“Yup.  It’s not exciting 98% of the time.” Robert told him as Jai rechecked his phone.  Robert looked down at the cup holder where his phone rested.

 

No new messages.

 

“Finn’s case was exciting,” Aaron argued as Robert turned his head to stare into his blue eyes with a smile.

 

“You were the only exciting part of that case for me.  I’d rather you learn the ropes on a run of the mill case.” Robert told him, his voice soft.

 

“What makes you think this is run of the mill?” Aaron asked as he turned his head forward, watching the cottage. 

 

“Jai is hiding something, but I doubt its exciting.  So, it starts with surveillance. Watching his every move.  Taking notes. Putting together a timeline. Coming up with his normal routine so when he does something weird, we know it.” Robert told him. 

 

Aaron nodded. “This is training?”

 

“Exactly. You will be a detective soon enough.” Robert told him. 

 

“Does that mean I should get a trench coat and start being snarky with everyone I meet?” Aaron joked with a smile on his face. 

 

“Baby steps young master. The trench coat comes with time. Snark? You already got that.” Robert joked as he turned his head to look at Aaron.  He rarely had someone in the car with him back in London.  He was trained by his boss back in the day, but once he had it down, he was on his own.  Now, he had someone with blue eyes that he couldn’t stop staring at.

 

Robert shook his head. “Alright. Tell me what you see Aaron.”

 

“The Sharma’s are up late. Having a conversation.  Jai keeps staring at his phone.” Aaron said as Robert nodded.

 

“Good. What do you think about that?” Robert asked.

 

“Wouldn’t that be….guessing at things? Overthinking it?” Aaron asked.

 

“It’s just theories.  Mine rarely pan out, but sometimes, they do. So, what do you think about what you are seeing?” Robert asked again.

 

Aaron reached over into Robert’s lap and grabbed his notebook.  Robert coughed as Aaron opened the notebook on his lap and started writing.

 

“Jai is nervous. Waiting for something to happen with his phone. A call. A message. Something. Pryia and Rishi seem to be ignoring this as they call.” Aaron said as he wrote it down.  Aaron looked up at Robert who was smiling wide. 

 

Aaron returned the smile. “What?”

 

“Baby’s first theory,” Robert said to him as Aaron playfully punched his arm.  Robert rubbed it as a joke. 

 

“I’ve done this before.  Remember when we were under the covers in my room while you recovered from the drugging of your drink?” Aaron told him.

 

“Of everything we did on that case together, that is what you remember?” Robert asked in disbelief. 

 

Aaron finished writing his thoughts into Robert’s notebook before closing it, leaving it in his lap and leaning back in his seat. “You trusted me enough to join forces.  Listened to what I knew. What I found. Trusted me. I’ll never forget that.”

 

Robert felt his lips tingle as he considered jumping the center console and into Aaron’s lap.  He couldn’t. Not this time.  They were working. Aaron was training.  He could make conversation though. “So, is that why you gave me a kiss earlier?”

 

Aaron huffed. “I can’t kiss my boyfriend?”

 

Robert felt a tingle go up his spine. “Yeah, of course.  It was just random.”

 

Robert saw Aaron smirk before he reached over to grab him again.  This time the kiss rough and quick, pulling him by his jacket towards him. Robert felt his body strain against the center console as he returned the kiss.  All those questions, thoughts and worries melting away as he could feel the vibrations of Aaron’s moans go through him and smacking him in the heart.  Robert deepened the kiss as he started to lift his leg to jump the console and into Aaron’s lap.  Aaron tried to help him when Robert came to his sense.  With one little peck, Robert reluctantly pulled away and settled back in his seat. 

 

Only the sounds of their harsh breaths in the car. 

 

“Still random?” Aaron asked as he caught his breath.  Robert turned to look at him with a smile.  His blue eyes bright and his curled lips wet and red. It made Robert want to drag him into the backseat.

 

“This is par for the course with us.  What is it about stakeouts that make you so…”

 

“If you say frisky, I’m breaking up with you.” Aaron joked as Robert raised his hands in defense.

 

“We aren’t frisky,” Robert said, his voice low earning himself a laugh.  The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Aaron reached out and wiped some spit from Robert’s mouth, the rough pads of his fingers gently rubbing against his swollen lips.

 

Aaron dropped his hand. “So, Hazel.”

 

Robert felt himself freeze. That little voice that Aaron managed to quiet before coming back with a vengeance.

 

_Hazel doesn’t like you._

_Hazel still wants Aaron with Jackson._

_Jackson is dead. The love of Aaron’s life is dead.  He is second place. Aaron doesn’t deserve someone that is second place._

 

“She seems…nice,” Robert said as he shook his head and looked down at the snacks in their bag still in his lap.  Even after the impromptu make-out session.

 

“She is. I mean…do you have any questions? She came out of nowhere, and I haven’t had the chance to talk to you about her.” Aaron said softly watching Robert closely.

 

Robert looked up at Aaron. The voice repeating the same thing in his head.

 

_Aaron doesn’t deserve second place._

_Aaron doesn’t deserve second place_

 

Robert opened his mouth, debating in his head what to say.  The truth? A comforting lie? Let Aaron talk?

 

Robert’s phone vibrated and flashed breaking the tension in the car.  With a sigh, Robert swooped the phone out of the cup holder and gave the alert a look.

 

“Someone finally texted Jai,” Robert told Aaron who automatically looked up towards Holdgate Cottage to see Jai closing the door quietly behind him as he wandered outside. His phone clutched in his hand. 

 

“What does it say?” Aaron asked as he opened up Robert’s notebook to make a note of Jai’s actions. Robert couldn’t help but smile at that as he read the message.

 

Unknown

_I don’t see the money in my account._

 

“Is someone blackmailing him?” Aaron asked. 

 

Robert shrugged. “Going off that…maybe.”

 

Jai

_I will get the money to you soon. Then will you leave me alone?_

 

“I wonder if Jai is getting the money from the company account.  Pryia still hasn’t given us the company financials yet but, maybe he doesn’t have enough to cover it?” Robert theorized as Aaron wrote Robert’s words into the notebook.

 

Unknown

_Oh no. This is just step one.  You can’t completely pay away your sins. We want more._

 

“We. More than one person is doing this to Jai.” Robert said as Aaron wrote that down.  Both looked up at Jai who was now pacing in the front lawn, his mouth twisted into an angry frown as he typed an answer back.

 

Jai

_What do you want from me?_

 

“I’ve seen a ton of horror films. Not a good question to ask.” Aaron said as Robert smirked. Aaron wrote down a few more theories into Robert’s notebook as Robert looked on, proud of Aaron.  Aaron looked up as he bit the end of the pen, trying to organize his thoughts. He looked over at Robert and pulled the pen out of his mouth.

 

“What?”

 

“You are cute when you are being a baby detective.” Robert let himself say as Aaron’s cheeks turned red from the comment.

 

“Don’t call me baby.”

 

“Tell Adam that.”

 

“What?” Aaron asked confused as Robert’s phone flashed again. Both looked down at the message before looking at each other with alarm.

 

Unknown

_I want blood._

 


	5. Step on the Glass. Staple your Tongue.

The Café was quiet as the morning crowd filtered out and now the late nightery crowd appeared.  Which consisted of Robert, Andy, Victoria. Sarah and Jack sitting at another table writing and coloring respectfully.  Robert had wrapped himself up in his trench coat to keep warm against the morning wind.  He was also dead tired.  After that terrifying message the night before they had stayed around long after all the Sharma’s went to bed. 

 

“Long night?” Andy asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  Victoria looked up at Robert with a sly smile on her face.

 

“Yeah, you have a long night…alone?” She said in a sing-song voice.  Robert looked over at her as he cradled his americano in his hands. 

 

“What are you five?” Robert asked her gruffly as he took a sip to wake up.  Little did Victoria know, Robert did go to sleep alone.  They had talked about what is next in the case.  How they should proceed. Aaron had continued to write thoughts into Robert’s notebook as Robert quietly watched Holdgate Cottage.  It was a quiet night that had Robert dropping Aaron back off at the pub so he could get to work in three hours. 

 

“How is Aaron?” Andy asked as Jack wandered over to show his dad his coloring masterpiece.  Andy smiled and nodded at his son while he continued down the line of adults expecting praise. Which he got. Robert worried about a universe where Jack was ignored. What it could do to him.

 

“Aaron is fine,” Robert said looking at Andy.  Victoria and Andy exchanged glances.

 

“I heard Hazel was back in town, worried?” Andy asked with the subtlety of a mac truck going through a china shop.  Victoria gave him a dirty look.

 

“Seriously? I said to ease into it. Not barrel on through.” Victoria told him hitting his arm.  Robert took a steadying breath and looked down into his coffee cup.  Wondering if he could hide in there a bit longer. Knowing he had no one to go. To hide.  Even his little voice wouldn’t leave him alone.

 

“I know. It’s been a good visit for Aaron and Chas.” Robert said as he got his game face on for whatever was about to come.

 

“You two haven’t talked about her yet?” Victoria asked leaning forward a bit. 

 

Robert shrugged. “Not much to talk about. A lot of it isn’t my business.”

 

Both Andy and Victoria laughed out loud as they both put their coffee cups down on the table.  Robert watched them confused as he heard his niece, Sarah, chuckle a bit too. He turned to look at her as she shrugged.

 

“Of course, it’s your business.  It’s part of Aaron’s past.  You are telling me that you two haven’t talked about Hazel. What she…represents? Being back in the village is bringing back memories for me.”  Victoria said looking at Andy for support.

 

“I wasn’t even involved really, but I remember that time. Everyone remembers.” Andy said.

 

Robert signed. “This village never forgets anything.  The Sugden name alone brings up a century of drama.  Of course, the Dingles, Aaron, wouldn’t be different.” Robert argued as he took another sip of his coffee hoping it would wake him up and help him stop this line of questioning from his siblings.

 

“Aaron would do anything for the people he loves,” Victoria said softly.

 

Robert gulped. “I know that. More than you know.”

 

“He is a lot like you,” Victoria said again as Robert shook his head.

 

“He is nothing like me.”

 

“Aaron had to do the one thing that no one wants to do. Let someone we love….go.” Andy said looking down at his hands. The past, their past, washed over Robert hitting every sore spot that still existed. Victoria made a face as she got up to check up on Sarah and Jack, who were now fighting over a pen. 

 

“Andy –“

 

“I’m not having a go at you about Katie or Debbie or anything else.  Just, we both know and understand how to let go of someone we love.  Especially when we helped move that person along.” Andy said easing Robert into what he was about to say.

 

“Andy. Before you get all, farm boy philosophical on me, I know more than you think.” Robert told him. 

 

“Well smart ass, did you know Aaron had to move Jackson along because of Hazel, even though she said she would, couldn’t,” Victoria whispered to Robert as she took the pen away from the two feuding children. 

 

Robert felt himself take a sharp breath at what he heard.  He knew Jackson committed suicide. He knew it almost broke Aaron. He didn’t realize Aaron helped him. That never came up. Not in the research. Not from other people. No one breathed a word of it.

 

Until Victoria tried to shut him up. Of course. 

 

“I remember that time too. Adam was dating this right cow in Hotton. I don’t even remember her name, but she always had an opinion about what Aaron had done.” Victoria added twisting her face in anger.

 

“Who told her about it?” Robert asked sharply turning to give his sister a look.

 

“Adam. You know him. Big mouth.” Victoria said backing up a little bit. 

 

Robert took a moment. “I think Aaron would have liked to tell me.”

 

“I’m sure he tried.  What did you two do last night? Make out like gobby teenagers?” Sarah asked breaking into the adult conversation happening in front of her.  She grabbed the pen back from Victoria and leaned back in her seat, continuing to write in her notebook.

 

“No. We didn’t make out like gobby teenagers. I was training him.” Robert said to Sarah.

 

“Training him to make out with you?” Sarah shot back with a smirk.

 

“No. He wants to be a detective. I’m getting him started.” Robert told Sarah. She looked satisfied with the answer as she continued writing.

 

“Aaron should have told me,” Robert said quietly.

 

“I’m with Sarah. I bet he tried, and you wouldn’t let him.” Andy said as Robert bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything more.

 

***

 

Aaron sat on the hood of a car he was working on as he took a break.  His mind running in different directions as he stifled a yawn. Being out all night with Robert with only two hours of sleep wasn’t helping him at the garage today. Gripping a small paper cup of coffee, he stared off into the distance. 

 

“Hey!” Adam’s voice sounded through the village grabbing Aaron’s attention.  He offered him a smile as he got closer, giving him a hug.

 

“Long night?” Adam said wiggling his eyebrows as Aaron laughed and playfully punched Adam in the stomach. 

 

“Yeah. Long night.” Aaron said back taking a long sip of his coffee, trying to wake up.  Adam leaned against the car next to Aaron as he carefully watched him.

 

“Did you tell him?” Adam asked quietly both looking around for anyone that could hear their conversation.

 

“I tried to. Maybe not hard enough. I got, distracted.”

 

“By his lips?”

 

“By the case.  Some weird shit went down last night.” Aaron shot back feeling his lips tingle at the thought of their quickie make out.  He knew Robert wanted more but held himself back. As he should have. They weren’t on a date. They were on a case.

 

Date. That is all he wanted from Robert right now. One night out.

 

“Knowing Vic and Andy…”

 

“And the rest of the village. He must know all the gory details by now.” Aaron said his face growing grumpier by the second.  He didn’t want Robert to hear anything from anyone else. He needed to hear everything from him.  Knowing this village, he was getting the bare bones of the situation.

 

“Maybe Robert doesn’t want to hear it,” Adam said suddenly like it was on the tip of his tongue the whole time.  Aaron looked at him confused. 

 

“We just haven’t had the time to talk about it,” Aaron said jumping off the hood and walking back into the garage. He placed his paper cup onto a workbench as he picked up a wrench.  Adam followed him in. 

 

“Right. The case. The newest detective of the dales!” Adam said getting an eye roll out of Aaron.  “Mate. Talk to me.”

 

Aaron stood there for a moment before turning to face Adam who waited patiently for him to start talking. “Hazel coming back has scared me…a bit. Seeing her face.  Remembering what it was like back then. Who I was back then? I don’t want to go back to that time.”

 

“I don’t want you to either,” Adam said quietly. 

 

Aaron dropped the wrench back on the workbench. The clang of metal upon metal sounding louder than expected.  “I learned a lot from my time with Jackson. He was there with me when I came out. I grew with him. He loved me, and I couldn’t say it back.  That’s why…”

 

“You said it to Robert so quickly?” Adam filled in as Aaron struggled with his words. 

 

“I learned a lot from Jackson.  I want Robert to know that. A lot happened, and he has to know about it. If he is to be with me but…” Aaron trailed off his mind going back to that time in his life he never thought, he would survive. He was lost, and he never thought he would be found. Until now.

 

“Victoria has a theory.” Adam broke in bringing Aaron back down to earth.  “She thinks Robert talks himself out of things. Away from things that are good for them. Hides away.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve picked up on that. He gets this look on his face if I happen to bring in Hazel. Like he is fighting with someone or something. I know that look. I’ve had that look before.” Aaron told Adam who gripped Aaron’s shoulder in response.

 

“You two have to talk before…whatever is happening in Robert’s head…gets worse,” Adam told him.

 

Aaron nodded in agreement.

 

He had to figure out a plan and fast.

 

***

 

Robert wrapped his coat around him as he left the café armed with the new information he hadn’t had before.  His mind racing as he noticed Aaron and Adam having a deep conversation in the garage across the way.  His feet naturally wanted to walk towards them, already in alignment with the garage. Robert took a moment before forcing them towards his home, walking past the garage.  Aaron and Adam in such a deep conversation, not noticing Robert moving on by. 

 

He made his way to the mill slamming the door shut behind him.  He was alone this afternoon.  Victoria working in the kitchen with Marlon at the pub.  Robert was going to be left alone, with his thoughts.  He walked up to his office slamming that door shut as well.  Taking off his jacket he made a decision to not think of Jackson. Hazel. Aaron. That little voice. He would concentrate on the one paying him.

 

The Sharma’s.

 

He sat down in his chair behind his desk picking up his notebook to look over where he was now.

 

He knew that the Sharma’s are seemingly ordinary. They didn’t have an apparent dark past. They were a typical family that now worked together.  There were grandchildren. An ex-wife. Normal. Robert looked down to quickly review what Aaron had written the night before.  Aaron had terrible handwriting, and it made Robert squint as he attempted to read it.

 

_Sharma’s spending the late night talking while Jai stays separate and obsessed with his phone. Waiting for a text._

 

“Good start,” Robert said out loud as he turned the page to read more. 

 

_Text messages say blackmail. They want money, and they want Jai’s blood. Creepy. Who could hate him this much?_

 

“Even better. Think it through.” Robert said again with a smile.  He continued to read.

 

_Could it be a disgruntled employee? Someone they fired long ago that wants revenge._

 

“Strong possibility,” Robert said moving on.

 

_Knowing my family, there could be a lost cousin that wants Jai out of the picture so he could marry a cousin or get the family business to themselves._

 

Robert laughed as he read Aaron’s assessment of his family background.  He could say the same thing about the Sugdens; fewer cousins marrying and more ‘Game of Thrones: Emmerdale Style’.  After he settled, he continued to read.

 

_Jai has a family and is loved by them but…is there anyone out there that would hate him?_

 

That’s when it hit him.  Nikhil. Gennie. The two family members that left without a trace.  A grandchild Rishi doesn’t talk about.  Something went wrong there. Something bad.  Could it be? Nikhil has come back for revenge.

 

Robert looked down at Aaron’s chicken scratch handwriting to read more.  Proud of his little detective. Junior Detective Dingle.

 

_Robert. I know you are reading this and making fun of my handwriting. Like you are any better. I want to thank you for training me. Loving me. Being there for me. Love you. PS: Still waiting for that date._

 

Robert smiled softly at Aaron’s words, letting his fingertips brush against the words like they were Aaron’s mouth saying them to him. 

 

Robert’s phone dinged in his suit pocket forcing him out of his soft, happy bubble. He reached in to see who it could be. It was from the app. Jai had a new text message.

 

Unknown

_Tick. Tock.  Watch them all drop._

 


	6. Time. It's All A Question of Time.

Robert clicked aimlessly through his files on the Sharma family as he considered Aaron’s notes.  He picked up a pen and gently drummed it against the desk, his eyes scanning each Sharma family file.  Nothing stood out to him at all. This was a typical Emmerdale family.  Sure, there were some alcoholism and many marriages and kids but like Robert thought, a typical Emmerdale family. 

 

Well, except for one member.  Nikhil. He wasn’t here anymore.  His trail going cold once he left Emmerdale with his wife and kid in tow.  He drummed the pen a bit harder as he came to a decision. Dropping the pen onto the desk, Robert reached into his pocket to grab his phone, his fingers flipping through his phonebook, pausing over one name.

 

With a flourish, he clicked the name and pressed the phone to his ear.

 

****

 

Robert waited at his desk, his eyes tracing over Nikhils picture on his laptop.  He looked like someone he would have been friends in London.  Professional with a glint of mischief. Hell, he might have hit on him back in London.  He was just his type. 

 

The opposite of Aaron. 

 

Robert smiled as he grabbed his phone and clicked onto his pictures, swiping to one that always made him smile.  It was a picture he had taken of Aaron while he slept.  His curled hair and expansive muscled naked back on display as Robert’s sheets pooled around his waist, his leg sticking out from under the sheet. Robert had woken up to that one day and couldn’t help himself.

 

If Aaron only knew…

 

_SLAM_

 

The sudden noise jostled Robert out of his reverie as he jumped in his seat.  Two people had dramatically entered his office dressed like…a bad 1940s detective drama he used to watch when he couldn’t sleep.

 

“Did anyone see me?” Priya asked as she lowered her dark sunglasses, her carefully lined eyes darting around the room.  Next to her was Tracy who had wrapped herself in a hot pink trench coat her blonde hair up in a large bun on the top of her head. 

 

“Depends.  Did you scream as you entered my office?” Robert asked looking at the two of them. 

 

“We surprised you,” Tracy argued as she crossed her arms in defense.  Robert stared at her as he gripped his phone.  With one click he shut down his happy place and faced whatever was happening in front of him.

 

“What are you two doing?” Robert asked getting up from his chair as Priya and Tracy stepped forward.  Priya took off her glasses completely, closed them and put them in her purse. Tracy wiggled a little in her trench coat.

 

“How do you wear this thing. It’s so scratchy.” Tracy asked Robert as he gave her a look.

 

“Please tell me you are wearing clothes,” Robert said dryly as Tracy rolled her eyes.

 

“Yeah, let's go with that,” Tracy said as Priya let out a sigh of annoyance. 

 

“Robert, I took great pains to get here undetected. What’s going on?” Priya asked taking a seat in front of him.  Tracy moved back towards the door and leaned against it. Robert sat back down slowly as he gave them an amused smile.

 

“I had a few questions for you.  Did you bring what I asked?” Robert said trying not to laugh at Tracy as she opened the door slightly to peer outside.

 

Priya put her purse in her lap and opened it slowly.  Pulling out a thumb drive she passed it over to Robert. “I had to sneak this out. I think Jai was suspicious of me.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Robert asked as he took the drive from her.  He placed it next to his notebook as he reached for this laptop. 

 

“He was acting so paranoid when I was trying to look at the financial records.  He doesn’t know I took them out of the office, but if he did, I don’t know what he would do.” Priya honestly answered as she slumped in the chair.

 

“Did you find anything?” Robert asked as he brought up a picture of Nikhil, his wife, and daughter onto the screen. 

 

“In the records? Nothing out of the ordinary but I didn’t get a great look. Why would he steal from us?” Priya asked Robert as Tracy closed the door.

 

“We don’t even know if he is stealing yet,” Robert reassured her as Tracy walked up to the desk slowly.

 

“What do we know?” Tracy asked.

 

“I’m sorry. How does Tracy fit into this?” Robert asked as he pulled his laptop closer to his body as Tracy leaned across the desk, her trench coat opening slightly. 

 

Robert quickly averted his eyes. “That’s why it's so itchy Tracy.”

 

“What is so itchy?” Aaron’s voice rang out as he entered the office.  Priya, Robert and Tracy all jumping at Aaron’s voice.  Aaron stopped short before looking behind him.  Robert took a breath as he took him in.  He was dressed in his blue coveralls, tied at the waist, a grey long sleeve shirt, and his work boots.  He raised an eyebrow towards Robert, his blue eyes questioning him.

 

“My damn trench coat. Apparently, you must wear clothing under it!” Tracy exclaimed as Priya lowered her head into her hands. 

 

“Good to know?” Aaron said as he walked past her and handed Robert the coffee. Robert gave him a smile as he took it, their fingers touching.  “Hopefully this helps after the late night.”

 

“Thanks,” Robert said softly as he took a sip. He hadn’t even wanted coffee, but he needed to drink it.

 

“Could you two get a room later? I need to know what is going on.” Priya said as she lifted her head, breaking into their mini-bubble.  Robert placed the coffee down on the desk.

 

“You are in our room,” Aaron muttered as he made his way around the desk to his normal spot behind Robert. 

 

“Answer my question first,” Robert said as Aaron leaned over to see what was on the laptop.

 

Priya sighed. “Tracy came in to ask a question about a job opening and caught me looking at the numbers.  I told her everything.”

 

“Everything,” Tracy repeated as Robert rolled his eyes.

 

“When Jai came in and started acting crazy she covered for me.”  Priya finished as Tracy turned to stand behind Priya.

 

“I’m the bodyguard,” Tracy told Aaron and Robert.

 

Robert huffed and pointed towards Aaron. “He’s mine. The pink trench coat is coming in soon. Damn Amazon takes forever.”

 

“What did you find out? What is going on?” Priya said her voice sounding desperate.

 

Robert took a breath. “Thank you for the financial records. I’ll have one of my guys take a look. I’ll get back to you. I have one question though.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Where is Nikhil?”

 

Priya looked taken aback. “Nikhil? What about him?”

 

“Where is he?” Robert asked again as he turned his laptop towards Priya showing the picture of Nikhil and his family.  Tracy took a closer look.

 

“You have another brother?” Tracy asked Priya. Priya’s eyes were glued to the screen.  She reached up and placed her hand on Nikhil’s face. 

 

“Did you talk to him?” Priya asked quietly.  Robert saw Aaron reach around him and grab the notebook and pen.  He stopped himself from smiling at the gesture.

 

“I’d like to talk to him.  Do you have contact information?”

 

Priya gave a small smile as her hand fell from the screen. “I wish I could talk to him too.  After what happened, I don’t know where he went.”

 

“What happened?” Tracy asked.

 

“A stupid family argument that got bigger than it should have. Jai and Nikhil arguing about the future of the factory.  Nikhil wanted to invest in our workforce. Hire more people. Expand our product line.  Jai wanted to increase prices and make us exclusive. An expert on a few products. Make us a boutique brand.  Nikhil couldn’t take it anymore, especially after father refused to take a side.  He took his family and just left.” Priya told them as Robert took his laptop back.

 

“What side did you take?” Robert asked.

 

“I just wanted my family to stop fighting,” Priya said softly.

 

“Priya, have you gotten any weird phone calls, texts or has your father?” Robert asked as he heard Aaron writing away in the notebook. 

 

Priya shook her head. “No. I mean, I don’t know about my father, but I haven’t. Why? What would Nikhil have to do with all of this?”

 

Robert shrugged. “Just exploring all avenues. If you hear anything or can think of anything to do with Nikhil and Jai. Let me know.  You don’t need to be all…cloak and dagger next time.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure no one from my family saw me!” Priya said defending herself.  She grabbed her sunglasses from her purse and delicately placed them on her face. “I’ll be back. Thank you, Robert.”

 

“Yes, we will be back. Thank you, Detective.” Tracy said as Priya got up.  Robert watched as Tracy went ahead first, sticking her head out of the office door and gesturing to Priya. They both slipped out, slamming the door behind them.

 

“What was that?” Aaron asked. 

 

“Us in ten years,” Robert said as he picked up his coffee. He got up out of his chair and turned towards Aaron.  He was using his knee as a temporary table as he finished up taking notes. 

 

Robert smirked. “Do you know how hot you look right now?”

 

Aaron looked up and gave Robert a look before smirking back at him.  “Just doing what I learned.”

 

“Learned from the best,” Robert said as he got closer.  Aaron rolled his eyes and shut the notebook, his knee-dropping. 

 

“Eh, I guess he is ok, for an old man.” Aaron joked, his eyes sparkling.  Robert moved forward pinning Aaron against the wall. Their mouths millimeters apart. 

 

“I’m not old. I’m seasoned. You are practically a baby. ” Robert whispered as Aaron’s eyes darted down to Robert’s mouth. 

 

“Don’t call me baby.”

 

“Assistant. Apprentice. My secretary?” Robert said offering choices that made Aaron smirk. Robert moved even closer, his left leg between Aarons.

 

“Does the secretary job come with a pink trench coat?” Aaron joked.

 

Robert’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “You better not be wearing anything under it either.”

 

Aaron went to retort when Robert connected their lips as he wrapped his arms under Aaron’s wrapping them together completely. Aaron reached up and threaded his hands in Robert’s hair as he gently pulled Robert’s head back.

 

“What…what’s wrong?” Robert asked his breath harsh. 

 

“Are we ok? After what we talked about…” Aaron asked as Robert moved back in to give Aaron a kiss. 

 

“Not now. Let’s not let the real-world in.” Robert whispered as he deepened the kiss, moaning as Aaron massaged his fingers into his scalp. Robert slowly walked them both back from the wall as he guided Aaron into his chair.  Aaron pulled him down with him, as Robert straddled Aaron.  He could hear the creak from their combined weight, but he ignored it.  Why worry when Aaron had let his hands fall from his scalp and travel down towards his…

 

“Whoa! Hot and heavy in here.” A voice said as Robert and Aaron’s lips parted, both too stunned by the disruption to move.

 

“Gerry?” Robert asked breathlessly as Aaron stared at the man dazed. 

 

“You called me earlier? Told me you have something for me to do?” He asked with a grin.  Robert closed his eyes and groaned.

 

“The thumb drive on the desk. Take it and go.” Robert told him.  Gerry winked at Aaron as he got closer to grab the thumb drive off the desk.

 

“Go Gerry or I won’t pay you.” Robert barked holding Aaron down in the chair. Gerry lost his grin as he gave Robert a quick salute before running out the door, slamming it behind him.  Both Aaron and Robert shared a look.

 

“Gerry?” Aaron asked.

 

“He helped us during the last case.  Decided to throw some work his way.  He is smarter than he appears.” Robert said as he tried to get back to business leaning down to give Aaron a kiss.  Aaron turned his head.

 

“A master of disguise.” Aaron quipped getting a surprised look from Robert.

 

“You might be hanging out with me too much.  I’m rubbing off on you.” Robert said trying again by leaning forward and giving Aaron’s cheek a kiss, then his forehead before trying for his lips again.  Aaron sighed happily as he let him back in, allowing his hands to travel down Robert back, continuing his original mission.

 

Robert heard another crack.

 

“Robert was that….” Aaron’s asked, his voice muffled as they both heard another crack. They both pulled away just as the back of the chair gave sending both of them falling backward towards the floor. Robert landing on top of Aaron who groaned at the sudden weight on his body.  

 

“I wanted you on your back, Aaron but this might not be the time or place.”  

 


	7. I am the Stalker Inside of You

Jai walked into the pub, his phone glued to his hand, his new routine.  He moved with purpose as he settled at a booth, sliding in as he checked his messages for the millionth time.  Robert knew he hadn’t gotten anything recently. He was watching his phone as he took a bite of his burger.  It was quiet in the Woolpack for once, the early lunch crowd disappearing and the stragglers hanging out, Robert could sit quietly and do what he does best.

 

Observe.

 

Robert reached into his blue suit jacket and pulled out his notebook, reviewing the notes Aaron took during their meeting with Lucy and Ethel aka Priya and Tracy.  Just like Robert had noticed, Aaron had written down how affected Priya was to see her brother’s picture on Robert’s laptop.  Whatever had happened with Nikhil had been more significant than Robert expected.  He was secretly theorizing that Nikhil had run off to start his own business somewhere after that fight with his family.  A change of scenery. A change in life. Robert could appreciate that. He had done it himself.

 

Jai let out a loud sigh that Robert could here. He looked up as Jai checked his messages one last time. 

 

Nothing.

 

“Anything to drink?” Chas asked as she walked around the bar towards Jai, collecting empty glasses off the tables as she made her way towards him.  Jai raised his head as he looked around.  Robert quickly stared at his notebook, pretending to read. 

 

“A juice. Thanks.” Jai said softly as he turned his attention back to his phone.  Chas nodded and turned to put the empty glasses onto the bar.  With a sigh, she walked over to Robert who slowly looked up from his notebook and Aaron’s chicken scratch handwriting.

 

“Do you want another?” Chas asked pointing to Robert’s empty pint glass.

 

“Uh, a juice works for me,” Robert told her as Chas nodded stiffly before turning to walk back towards to bar.  Robert watched her as she wandered off back behind the bar to fill the orders.  He sat back and watched her as Charity appeared from the back with a box of wine to put in the fridge behind the bar.  Charity and Chas exchanged smiles as they talked about anything as Chas poured the two glasses of juice.  A smile Robert never received from her. Not even in passing.

 

What it would be like to have Chas just smile around him. 

 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Bob’s voice rang out as he entered the pub with Hazel in tow.  Chas turned from Charity; her eyes warm as she welcomed the two in.  Both settling on the seats in front of Chas.

 

“Someone had to say it,” Hazel replied getting a laugh from Bob in return. 

 

“I should have expected that coming from you.” 

 

“What can I get you two?” Chas asked warmly leaning a bit on the bar.  Robert observed how much her demeanor changed.  She was open. Her eyes were bright. She had a smile on her face.  Something Robert only saw when Aaron was around and has in the background.  Robert fiddled with his empty pint glass as he peered at his phone to make sure Jai hadn’t gotten any messages.

 

Nothing.

 

Chas laughed with Bob and Hazel as she walked back around the bar with the two glasses of juice in her hands.  She made her way to Jai first, dropping off the drink with a smile. “Enjoy.”

 

Robert sat up in his chair as Chas approached him.  He observed as her smile fell as her body stiffened.  She left the juice on the table picking up the empty pint glass without a word.  She turned and walked away, her smile returning as she made her way back to Bob and Hazel who were still laughing over a shared joke. 

 

Robert slumped back in his chair wrapping his hand around the small glass feeling the condensation drip down the glass falling onto his hands. Cold. Just like sitting in this pub without Aaron next to him. 

 

“Robert?” a voice asked in a stage whisper.  He raised his blue eyes and huffed out a laugh at who was in front of him. 

 

“Was there a two for one sale at the local spy store?” Robert hissed as Gerry sat down dramatically across from him.  He was cloaked in his own trench coat, two sizes too big and large round black sunglasses.  Gerry had gone the extra mile adding a hat to his ensemble. He had wanted to blend in, but he was standing out. Loudly standing out.

 

“Is there a spy store? Where?” Gerry whispered as he leaned forward resting his elbows on the table across from Robert. 

 

“London but you need the code,” Robert said.

 

“What’s the code?” Gerry said leaning back to pull out his phone.  Robert watched as Gerry get his fingers ready to write the ‘code’ into his phone.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

“The pigeon craps at midnight,” Robert whispered, his voice dull and lifeless. He watched as Gerry wrote in the phrase into his phone, closing it with a knowing smile.

 

“I love being in the club,” Gerry said earnestly as Robert sighed and tried not to roll his eyes dramatically.

 

“What do you want Gerry?” Robert asked picking up his drink and taking a sip. 

 

“I finished looking through those financials for you,” Gerry said reaching forward to steal a fry off Robert’s plate. 

 

Robert sat up at the news. “Already? That was fast.”

 

“I’m a fast guy.”

 

“What did you find out?” Robert asked pulling his plate far away from Gerry when he tried to grab another fry.

 

“Hey!”

 

“You get a fry when I get information,” Robert said his tone low.  He picked up a fry and waved it slowly in the air as Gerry watched.

 

“Being in the club is cruel.  After looking through all the records and double checking all the numbers….is that a double cheeseburger?”

 

“Gerry.” Robert hissed dropping the fry onto his plate.  He quickly looked over at Jai who was oblivious to what they were doing.

 

“Something is up with the books. Numbers aren’t adding up.  I think he…” Gerry said as he inched his hand over towards the plate.

 

“You think he is taking money from the family business? Wonder if he did that before.” Robert wondered out loud as he slapped Gerry’s hand away from his plate.

 

“Ow!”

 

“What else did you notice?” Robert asked.  Gerry, nursing his finger as he gave Robert a dirty look.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe a fry with jog my memory.” He said.

 

Robert sighed as he pushed his plate closer to Gerry who gave him a big smile in return.  Gerry quickly grabbed a few fries and shoved them into his mouth, his cheeks filling out like a chipmunk.

 

“Gerry? Please. Don’t make me regret putting you on my payroll.” Robert said his eyes shifting over to Jai who was still sitting there waiting on his phone to do…anything.

 

“I’m on the payroll?”

 

“Gerry!”

 

“It was sloppy,” Gerry said as he shoved another fry into his mouth.

 

“Sloppy?”

 

“Yeah. For someone who is some seasoned bloke you would think he would be better at hiding things.” Gerry theorized as Robert’s eyes narrowed.

 

“He would be. He might have been desperate to give that money away to make whoever is texting him to go away.” Robert said to Gerry.

 

“Jai is one of the smart ones.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“He looks it.”

 

“Who looks like what?” Chas asked as both men sat up straight in their chairs.  Robert closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look up at Chas.

 

“He looks like a chipmunk,” Robert said calmly. 

 

Gerry grabbed a ton of fries and shoved them into his mouth making his cheeks bloat out.  He smiled up at Chas as he chewed. “Makes the ladies go crazy,” Gerry said his voice muffled by the fries.

 

Chas stared at him before shooting Robert a look.  “I’m sure the guys too.”

 

“Chas….”

 

“Did you need anything love? Water? Some juice?” Chas asked Gerry with a smile.  Gerry smiled back as he shook his head no.  Giving Robert one last look, Chas turned back around towards the bar where Hazel had turned around to watch him. Bob still blithering on not realizing no one was listening anymore. 

 

Robert looked at her for a second before turning his head and looking down at his lap.  Gerry had started on his burger when Robert snuck a peek at Hazel through his eyelashes.  She was still staring at him with no real expression on her face.

 

Just looking.

 

It was creeping Robert out.

 

What was she looking at?

 

Did Aaron say something to her?

 

Does she see something he doesn’t?

 

“Robert?” Gerry asked his voice muffled as he chewed his burger.

 

Robert ignored him as his mind raced with thoughts from his little voice.  He hated that voice. He hated having to be alone with it. Hearing those thoughts. Horrible thoughts. Not wanting anyone to know what he heard in there. In his mind.

 

**DING**

 

Robert and Jai jumped at the sound.  Both phones dinging at the same time.  Robert played it cool as he saw Hazel lean forward a bit, her eyes still staring at him.

 

“What did you do to her?” Gerry asked picking up another fry. 

 

Robert looked down at his phone to see what message Jai got this time.  Only…two messages appeared on his screen.

 

One for Jai.

 

One for him.

 

Both the same.

 

**Unknown**

Back off. We see everything. We know everything. 

 


	8. I found out today we're going wrong.  We're going wrong.

Robert sat in the pub long after Jai had left.  Gerry too.  His eyes trained on the text message he received.  He hadn’t expected that message to show up on his phone.  He racked his brain trying to remember if he saw anyone new. Anything odd around him while he worked through this case.  All he could see was Gerry doing some legwork and Aaron learning the ropes.  There was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing to grab him.

 

He had no idea who this could be.

 

How they got his number.

 

How they knew who he was.

 

He was getting sloppy.

 

Robert turned his phone screen down onto the table as she sat back in his chair.  Robert picked up his juice and took a sip. It tasted warm against his lips.  With a surprise, Robert placed the glass back down onto the table and checked his watch.

 

He had been sitting there for four hours. When did that happen?

 

“Anything else?” Chas asked as she came over to take away his plate.  Robert shook his head as he picked up his phone again to look at the message. Chas sighed and walked away.

 

_Back off. We see everything. We know everything._

 

They see everything. They know everything.

 

How? What are they seeing? Is this coming from someone in the village? Does Jai owe something to someone else? Other than family?

 

Robert looked up at the people around him.  In the corner, Eric Pollard sat with a paper as he sipped his tea. In another corner was Charity and Vanessa huddled close arguing about something. In the middle was Chas behind the bar on her phone keeping one eye on him.  Earlier Hazel had been sitting at the bar staring him down, but that didn’t last. She ran off after getting a phone call.

 

For once brief second Robert thought the worst. 

 

Hazel? Does she know Jai?

 

“Hi,” Aaron said as Robert jumped.  He hadn’t even noticed he had walked into the pub let along stand next to him.  Robert looked back at Chas who was busying filling up a pint glass with beer.

 

“Hey,” Robert said as Aaron sat down across from him. 

 

“Did you move your office to the pub today?” Aaron asked as Chas came over with the pint she was pouring before.  Aaron nodded at her as she walked away from the two slowly.  Like she was trying to listen in.

 

Aaron didn’t get his detective skills from his mother, that’s for sure. 

 

“No?” Robert asked confused as he turned his phone over again.  Hiding the message, he was concentrating on so hard before.  He wasn’t ready to let Aaron know that something was wrong.  No reason to make him worry just yet and he knew Aaron would worry. Regardless of what he said or did.

 

“I heard you have been here since lunch,” Aaron said taking a sip of his pint.  Robert looked over at Chas who turning suddenly pretending to be super interested in the glass she was cleaning. 

 

“I was just…watching Jai and coming up with some…theories.” Robert told him.  It wasn’t a complete lie. He was working the case. Just, chasing up some leads, in his head.

 

“Did something happen with Jai?” Aaron asked, his voice low.  Robert looked over at him and his eager face.  He couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Do you know how attractive you get when you get all junior detective on me?” Robert asked, lowering his voice a bit as he leaned in.  Grabbing onto Aaron’s hoodie-clad arm, he pulled him closer giving him a kiss. Robert could feel his mind clear as Aaron responded, his hand on his knee.  Robert pulled away slowly with a smile. Aaron’s face mirrored his own as they both sat there, Robert’s hand on Aaron’s arm. Aaron’s hand on Robert’s knee.

 

“Did you just do that to annoy my mum?” Aaron asked with a smirk. 

 

“Your mum should never be mentioned after a kiss,” Robert muttered.

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Those are the rules,” Robert told Aaron as Chas came over slamming down a fresh glass of juice next to Robert.  He pulled his hand away from Aaron but noted that Aaron kept his hand on his knee.

 

“A fresh juice,” Chas said forcefully before grabbing the warm juice and walking away from the table with purpose.  Both men watched her leave. 

 

“I don’t even…” Robert started to say when Aaron squeezed his knee.

 

“Speaking of rules. Adam has an idea for a date.” Aaron told him as Robert rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not taking Adam out.”

 

“He will be crushed. No, we thought that we could do a double date.” Aaron asked as Robert sighed.

 

“You want to go out on a double date with my baby sister and your best friend?”

 

“I want to go out with you. That’s one thing we haven’t done yet.” Aaron said to Robert.

 

“We are out now. By ourselves. Enjoying each other’s company.” Robert said as he leaned forward again for another kiss. Aaron obliged leaning forward to meet his lips with his own.

 

“Bow chicka bow wow.” Charity’s voice singsonged loudly through the pub as both men pulled away from each other.  Vanessa laughed as Chas gave Charity a warning look from her place behind the bar. 

 

“We aren’t alone here though, are we?” Aaron muttered to Robert as he let go of his knee. Robert felt the loss.

 

“We wouldn’t be alone with Vic and Adam either.” Robert countered picking up his fresh juice and taking a sip. 

 

“Adam really wanted to check out this club, and I figured…” Aaron admitted as Robert moaned in defeat.

 

“Do you really want to go?” Robert asked already resigned to his fate.

 

“Yes. We need a break anyway. This case seems to be in a bit of a standstill.”

 

“Actually…there is a small development,” Robert said looking around at who could be listening before leaning forward towards Aaron.

 

“What happened?” Aaron asked leaning forward too.

 

“I had Gerry look over the Sharma books for me.”

 

“Gerry knows how to do that?” Aaron asked his eyebrow raised at Robert’s choice.

 

“Gerry is a man of many talents.”

 

“He is a man of something…” Aaron muttered as Robert huffed out a laugh.

 

“Anyway, he found that the accounts didn’t add up.  He concluded that Jai must be cooking the books. Moving money around. The works.” Robert told him as he saw Adam and Victoria enter the pub. 

 

“To pay off the guys blackmailing him?” Aaron guessed as Robert shrugged.

 

“That seems to be the most obvious answer, but I never believed in just going with the obvious answer,” Robert told him as Aaron smiled at him.

 

“Of course not. Always got to take the hard road.”

 

Robert smirked at Aaron. “Speaking of hard…”

 

“Hello, lovebirds,” Adam said as he and Victoria sat down with them.  Robert pulled back from Aaron as the two of them a look.  Robert looked over at his sister who seemed a bit upset.

 

“What’s wrong Vic?” Robert asked as she shook her head.

 

“Nothing. Just tired.” Victoria said sharply as Adam rolled his eyes.

 

“Did Aaron ask you yet?” Adam asked as Victoria looked between her boyfriend and her brother.

 

“As you what?”

 

“He wants to go out on a double date to this new club,” Robert said to Victoria who looks suspiciously at Adam.

 

“What new club?”

 

“It’s in the café and Rodney is spinning the tunes,” Robert said sarcastically as Aaron laughed.  Victoria smacked Robert’s arm.

 

“Don’t encourage him, Aaron. Adam?”

 

“There is a new club in Hotten. It’s called Password. I thought it would be fun to go out as a group. Break up the week.  Get out of the village.” Adam said trying to sell this place to Victoria and Robert as Aaron sat back with his pint. 

 

“You want to go today?” Robert asked looking over at Aaron.

 

“Yeah. Why?”

 

“It’s a Wednesday,” Robert said to them as Adam snorted in response.

 

“Grandpa needs his sleep?” Adam asked getting a laugh from everyone, even Victoria. 

 

“Just because I’m in my thirties doesn’t mean I’m dead. It’s just…been a day.” Robert said defending himself against the twenty-somethings around him.  He could feel Aaron snake his arm around him as he smiled at him with a dangerous glint in his eye.

 

“If it gets to be too much, I can always take you him. Tuck you in for the night.” Aaron said as Robert slowly smiled. 

 

Foreplay.

 

This was all foreplay in Aaron’s mind.  Getting him worked up around people just to get him alone later.

 

He got Aaron’s game.

 

He was in.

 

“Sounds like a plan then. I’m in.” Robert said looking at Adam and Victoria.  “When do we leave?"

 

****

 

The club was thumping with electronic music as neon lights glowed loudly against the walls and around the main bar.  There was a heavy hum of lights flashing around the place hitting the dance floor disco ball that hung precariously overhead. No matter where you looked there were people.  The place was filled to the brim. It was loud. Smokey.

 

Robert didn’t want to play the game anymore. 

 

A few hours after that conversation in the pub, Robert found himself smashed into a cab with Victoria, Adam, and Aaron. He usually would love feeling Aaron so close to him especially since he was all “dressed up.” Dressed up for Aaron.  Robert could smell Aaron’s cheap cologne as he listened to his sister and her boyfriend argue about every little thing. 

 

Aaron looked at him sheepishly as he leaned over to whisper into his ear. “Just a few hours and I’ll put you to bed.”

 

That was what Robert was focused on as he stood there in the dark club.  His insides readjusting with each thunk of the bass.  Maybe he was too old for this. He remembered his time in all the London clubs, some for business but mostly for his pleasure.  The one place he could pick up anyone without repercussion.  He could be himself in those clubs before he learned he could be himself anywhere.

 

Those clubs helped him during some dark times.  This wasn’t one of those clubs.

 

“DO YOU WANT ANYTHING TO DRINK?” Aaron yelled over the music at Robert. 

 

“A PINT,” Robert yelled back as Aaron and Adam went up to the bar to grab the drinks.  Victoria pulled out a mirror to fix her makeup. Her lips in a frown as she freshened up her lipstick.  Robert figured she yelled it off her lips in the cab.  Whatever happened between their meeting in the pub and the taxi might have been big.  Adam and Victoria were arguing about all the little things all the way there.

 

Robert waited for the bass to quiet a bit before leaning closer to his sister. “Are you ok?”

 

Victoria rolled her eyes and threw her lipstick into her purse.  With one quick look, she snapped her mirror closed. “Do you think I’m pretty?”

 

Robert inwardly moaned as he gave his sister a smile. “You take after mum. Of course, you are beautiful.”

 

Victoria shook her head. “I know all of that. I meant…am I exotic enough?”

 

“Exotic?”

 

“Am I someone, a guy, would do a double take for? Run down the street to talk to me?” Victoria asked, her questions getting more specific.

 

“Doesn’t Adam do that?” Robert asked as he heard the bass get loud again.  They would leave their “quiet” lull soon.

 

Victoria scoffed as she leaned in closer. “I’m not a Sharma so no.”

 

Robert gave her a look as Adam and Aaron came back with the drinks.  He could feel a headache coming on as Victoria gave Adam a dirty look before taking the drink from him.

 

“What’s wrong now?” Adam asked as he put his drink down with force onto the table top.  He crossed his arms in annoyance.  Victoria mimicked him.

 

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked in Robert’s ear as he wrapped his arm around his waist.  Robert could smell and feel Aaron around him as he watched his sister get ready for battle.

 

His headache got worse.  “Adam did something stupid.”

 

“What?” Aaron asked as he watched his best friend guard himself for battle. 

 

Robert could feel the bass get louder as the next round of ‘thunk-thunk thunks’ started to build within the building.  He picked up his drink to take a sip, hoping it would help.

 

“I SAW WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY!” Victoria yelled over the beat as Robert closed his eyes. 

 

Their game had begun, and it wasn’t going to be fun. 

 

Robert could feel his head start to pound to the beat of the music as Aaron gripped his waist tighter.

 

“WHAT DID I DO YESTERDAY?” Adam yelled back as Victoria started shaking her head.

 

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW?!”

 

“NO. I NEVER KNOW WHEN I’M DOING SOMETHING WRONG. THAT’S WHY I’M DATING YOU!” Adam yelled back as Robert opened his eyes to see his sister gripping her drink, fire in her eyes. 

 

Robert quickly picked up his drink and chugged it. He was feeling hot, and his headache wasn’t getting any better.  With his empty glass, he shrugged out of Aaron’s grasp.

 

“I’M GETTING ANOTHER. YOU GOOD?” Robert yelled as Aaron nodded no. Robert turned towards the bar and away from that table.  Leaving Aaron there to enjoy a reenactment of Coronation Street.

 

“WHY ARE YOU DATING ME ANYWAY! I’M NOT EVEN YOUR TYPE.” Victoria yelled back as Robert grimaced at his sisters’ words.  The bar was far enough away from their tabletop that he didn’t hear Adam’s response. He was positive it wasn’t going to be good.  With a heavy sigh, he leaned against the bar, feeling some relief as he found a stream of cold air blow across.  The bartender finished serving the couple next to him as he walked over.  Robert pointed to the glass as the bartender nodded and wandered off to get him a new glass.

 

The bass slowed down again to the relief of Robert’s head making it easier to hear around him. 

 

“I think coming here was a mistake.” Robert heard the women next to him say.  Robert silently agreed with her. 

 

“I thought having one fun night out before….everything…” The man next to her said, his voice tired. Resigned.  Robert looked over at the couple and found the man had his arm around the woman. Her head nestled into his neck. 

 

“I know. It’s going to be rough but, it was time to go home.” The woman told him.

 

“Is it?”

 

“Rishi deserves to know his granddaughter. Molly deserves a grandfather.  We will figure out the rest.  Family always works itself out.”

 

Robert’s ears perked up at Rishi’s name.  A name not too common.  Robert casually turned towards the couple as the bartender placed his fresh drink down.

 

“Add it to my tab,” Robert said gesturing towards his table.  The bartender nodded and walked away. Robert moved a little closer. Even in the darkness of the club, the neon lights illuminate their faces.  Their hair was different.  Their faces looked a little older, but it was them.

 

Nikhil and Gennie Sharma.

 

“Did you call Priya or Jai?” Gennie asked as Nikhil placed a gentle kiss onto the top of her head. 

 

“I figured we could just surprise them. Did you call Brenda?” Nikhil asked as Gennie looked up at him and flashed him a smile.

 

“Surprise?”

 

They shared a laugh, and he pulled her close again. “They won’t know what hit them,” Nikhil said with a sigh.

 

“It’s been a long time but, I believe they have moved on. Right?”

 

“They will have to or else…” Nikhil said before looking at his watch.

 

“Do you think it’s time we – “

 

“Did you hear them from over here?” Aaron cut in stepping between Robert and the long-lost Sharma couple.   

 

“Aaron,” Robert whispered as he heard the bass pick up again.

 

No.

 

“I don’t know what happened, but Adam has been staring at…”

 

“AARON,” Robert said more forcibly this time.

 

“We should relieve the babysitter at…” Nikhil’s voice cut off as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

 

“Adam doesn’t have the right answers, and Victoria is close to throwing her drink in his face…” Aaron kept going even when Robert looked over his shoulder.

 

“AARON. SHUT UP.” Robert hissed as Nikhil and Gennie walked around them.  Robert turned slowly to take a look at them as they left.  Without a thought, Robert followed them trying to look as casual as possible.

 

“ROBERT!” Aaron yelled over the bass as he followed him.  Robert noticed that he sounded pissed, but he had to know where they were going. What they were doing.

 

How close were they when they sent that text message. If they sent it.

 

Robert and Aaron followed them out and into the crowd. Robert tried to stay close as he listened but wasn’t getting much.  That’s when he felt someone pull back on his arm and force him to look away.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Aaron asked angerly as Robert quickly turned his head back. 

 

He lost them.

 

DAMNIT.

 

“AARON. WHEN I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP. YOU DO IT.” Robert exploded as Aaron pulled away.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Aaron roared back as Robert felt his headache get even worse. The air outside, no matter who cool, didn’t help either.

 

Robert got extremely close to Aaron. Close enough to feel his breath on his face. “Do you know who that was?”

 

Aaron’s eyes stayed steady. Full of fire and not the kind Robert likes to see.

 

“That was Nikhil and Gennie. You made me lose them.” Robert hissed in Aaron's face. They stared at each other before Aaron pushed Robert away. 

 

“I didn’t make you lose anyone.  You should have told me.” Aaron hissed back.

 

“I shouldn’t have to tell you. You should have seen it. Too busy with Gemma and Chesney over there.” Robert said back as Aaron shook his head.

 

“Of course. You don’t tell me anything do you?” Aaron yelled as Robert crossed his arms.

 

“What the hell does that mean?”

 

“You don’t tell me anything.  You sit and stare for hours at the pub. You slam your laptop closed when I come into the room. You try and shut me up with kisses thinking that will be just fine. Distract me. You don’t distract me as much as you think Sugden.” Aaron said to him, his words flowing over Robert who was starting to feel shame.

 

That made him angrier.

 

“It’s all in your head Aaron. As per usual.” Robert said as Aaron grit his teeth.  Robert watched as Aaron charged him and threw him against the brick of the building. With a loud thud, Robert hit the wall, Aaron’s fists gripping his shirt.  They stared each other down. Both breathing heavily. Daring each other to move first.

 

“SCREW YOU AND PRIYA!” Victoria’s voice rang out over the crowd as both Aaron and Robert turned just in time to see Victoria slap Adam across the face and walk towards them.  Aaron let go first as Robert pushed himself off the wall.

 

The crowd reacted the way any crowd would react.

 

Two fights for the price of one.

 

“I want to go home,” Victoria said to Robert, her voice thick with emotion as she tried to hide her tears.  Robert pulled his sister close to him as he looked towards the street for a cab.

 

“Can you and Adam make it home ok?” Robert asked Aaron.

 

“Yeah. I’m a big boy. I can find my way home.” Aaron told him; his voice cold.

 

Robert pulled Victoria towards the curb as a taxi rolled up. “Good. This big boy is going home to tuck himself into bed tonight. You should do the same.”

 

Victoria broke out into a sob as she jumped into the back of the cab.  Robert followed and slammed the door.  He turned as the cab drove away to see Aaron standing at the curb watching them leave. Adam walking over holding his red cheek. 

 

Robert turned back around as Victoria cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and let her cry into his shirt.  His headache felt like it was splitting his brain in two. 

 

Nikhil and Gennie are back.

 

Victoria was a mess.

 

Adam did something wrong.

 

He was fighting with Aaron. The only person he trusted right now.

 

Worst.Game.Ever.

 


	9. It’s Not A Silly Little Moment. It’s Not the Storm before the Calm.

Adele’s rendition of “To Make You Feel My Life” plays softly on the radio as Robert takes another bite of his donut.  He trains his eyes on the Sharma cottage trying to ignore the person sitting next to him in his sister’s car.  Robert kept catching bits and pieces of him when he turned to grab his soda out of the cupholder.

 

A bit of eyelash.

A bit of his nose.

A bit of his mouth.

 

Things Robert had already missed that morning when he woke up in his bed alone.  Their angry words from the night before replaying in his head. Even when he shut his eyes and hid under his pillow. 

 

Robert had started his day as usual. Once he got his head out from under his pillow.  Made his coffee. Walked to his office. Reviewed all the information he gathered last night. Check his phone for a text or call from Aaron. A grunt. A hoodie-clad head. Anything.

 

He had texted Adam to make sure Aaron made it home safely, but Adam hadn’t been into talking or typing.  Then again, neither had Victoria.  Robert could hear her phone blowing up with calls and texts as she sat outside in the waiting room.  He could hear the electric stapler go faster the more Adam tried to contact her. Robert worried about his files. 

 

That’s why when Aaron shuffled up to Victoria’s car just as the sun was setting and Robert was getting ready for a solo mission to watch the Sharma house for any irregular activity. Robert watched as Aaron in his trademark black jeans and hoodie opened the passenger side door and sat inside, slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

Robert stood there for a second before getting into the driver’s side and shutting the door.  He looked over at Aaron who already had his phone out and sighed.  With a flourish, he started the car and lead the car to its usual spot.

 

Now they sat in silence. Songs playing quietly on the radio while Robert ate his feelings.  Aaron watched the house, looking down at his phone every so often.  The tension was thick in the car and Robert couldn’t find a way to break it. Not without talking first and he didn’t want to speak first.

 

He was still mad too. Aaron had hit a nerve in more ways than he realized.  He wasn’t hiding from him.  He was protecting him. From that text. From what he really thought when he saw Hazel. 

 

He was protecting him.

Aaron doesn’t need to know.

 

Robert started to jiggle his leg as his eye swept over the Sharma house his mind racing with all the things, he wanted to scream at Aaron but knew he couldn’t. 

 

“Stop. Doing. That.” Aaron said as Robert looked over at him.  They both shared a look before Robert started jiggling his leg even harder. “You are making the car shake.”

 

“Does it upset you?” Robert found himself asking as Aaron grit his teeth and whispered something under his breath. “What? Can’t hear you.”

 

Aaron reached over and placed his hand on Robert’s thigh and squeezed as hard as he could.

 

“OW!” Robert yelped as Aaron gave a tense smile letting go once, he saw Robert had enough.

 

“Knock it off. You are getting me seasick.”

 

Robert rubbed his thigh as he bit his tongue. Aaron sighed and rubbed his hand over his face a few times before looking over at Robert again. His cheek resting against the headrest. 

 

“Robert?” Aaron asked softly. Robert slowed down rubbing his thigh. He knew that voice.  It was the same voice he would hear very late at night.  After the whole village went to bed and they laid there listening to the noises the animals made in the dark.  That voice was the start of quiet conversations, confessions or kisses. The kind that leads nowhere but makes everything perfect.  Robert couldn’t resist that Aaron's voice.  Robert laid back in his chair and turned his head, his green eyes meeting Aaron’s blue. 

 

“Aaron?” Robert said back his voice softer than he expected. 

 

“I’ve been looking into Nikhil and Gennie. Trying to figure out what they have been doing. If anything.” Aaron told him as he flashed his phone at Robert.

 

“Did you find anything?” Robert asked.  He had contacts out there looking into them, but he hadn’t heard anything yet. 

 

“I found Nikhil’s LinkedIn page. It said he went to work for an insurance rating company as a salesman.  He was there for a while until suddenly he quit. I guess he is back in Emmerdale. Hotten.” Aaron told him as Robert furrowed his brow. 

 

Linkedin? He had high ranking officials looking into this man, and Aaron found all that information from his Linkedin page?

 

Robert chuckled to himself as he let his head drop slightly to look at the cup holder down below. 

 

“What?” Aaron asked.

 

“This is why I need you.  You look at the little things. I can only see the big picture.” Robert admitted before moving to look straight ahead again.  Robert could hear Aaron let a breath that even he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Robert…what happened last night….” Aaron trailed waiting for Robert to jump in. Explain himself. Explain to Aaron what happened.

 

That wasn’t happening.

 

“Robert. What are you hiding? What can’t you tell me?” Aaron asked again using that soft voice that gets Robert every time. 

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Robert said back as he heard Aaron huff.

 

“Try me.”

 

Robert shook his head. “No.”

 

Aaron huffed and sat up in his seat. “What is wrong with you?”

 

“What if you just screwed up?” Robert said looking straight ahead. Not daring to look Aaron in the eye.  He knew if he did, it was over. Aaron would realize he was full of it and push harder.

 

“Screwed up?” Aaron asked his voice getting higher.

 

“Yeah, screwed up.  I asked you to stay quiet, so I could follow them, you should have done that.” Robert said. 

 

“How about you tell me what is going on so I can help you. Be on your side. Look at the little things while you look at the big picture. Why would you want that, though? Right?” Aaron said his voice angry. Robert refused to look at him.

 

“Robert. ROBERT. LOOK AT ME.” Aaron asked as Robert focused on the house ahead of him.  Fighting every fiber of his being not to look at Aaron and tell him everything going through his head.

 

He had to protect him from that.

 

Protect Aaron from…him.

 

Robert stared straight ahead as he heard Aaron sigh. Annoyance radiating from his being and smacking Robert in his face.

 

Robert focused intently on the house rubbing his eyes every so often to stop some of the shadows from moving.  That’s when he noticed that the shadows weren’t just playing tricks on him.

 

No. They were moving. Two were moving, to be exact.

 

“Are those shadows moving?” Robert asked as Aaron looked at the house where Robert was staring.

 

“Those by the trees?” Aaron asked as Robert nodded.  That was when the shadow showed itself to be two people. Dressed in all black from head to toe. Only their hand showing.  One slightly bigger than the other. Robert and Aaron watched as they talked to each other.  The bigger person pointing around the house as the smaller one reached down into a bag to pull out….Robert couldn’t see.

 

“What are they doing?” Aaron asked as the smaller one started to move back a bit.  Robert quickly got his phone out and began to take pictures. As many as he could until what was in the smaller one’s hand became clear.

 

A brick.

 

Robert put his phone back into his pocket as he opened the door.

 

“Robert! Where are you going?” Aaron hissed as Robert hopped out of the car and started to walk-run towards the two just when the little one threw the brick through the main window.  The glass shattered set Aaron off as he left the car to chase after Robert. 

 

They both started to run as the more bricks were thrown.  The sound of the alarms and glass just made Robert run faster.  He didn’t have a plan.  He just knew he needed to stop these two. If he was correct, it might have been two new visitors to Emmerdale. Who made themselves known last night?

 

“Call the police Aaron!” Robert yelled right before he tackled one of the people with his whole body throwing them both to the ground, the next brick dropped.  Robert watched from the ground as Aaron had the phone to his ear while punching the other one who wasn’t prepared at all for them to appear. The bigger one fell to the ground as Aaron talked to police. Robert could see the lights turn on in the Sharma house, more voices added to the chaos.

 

The smaller one kicked him in the stomach and tried to jump up. Robert, now in pain, grabbed their leg as they fell. He pulled until the person was under him.  Robert felt himself get scratched as he tried to pull off the persons mask.  He felt a light punch to his face as he grabbed at the person’s wrist trying to keep the hand from his face. 

 

He felt himself grab out something metal. After some tugging, the metal fell off into his hand. A bracelet. 

 

“Asshole!” the person yelled as they kicked Robert in his side forcing Robert to fall away, giving the person enough room to wiggle away.  Aaron had already lost the battle with the larger one as he leaned against a tree, breathing heavily into his phone.  Robert watched from the ground as the two ran off with their bag and off into the night.

 

“ROBERT? AARON?” Priya yelled as all the Sharma’s came running out.  Rishi had silenced the alarms as Robert tried to pick himself up off the ground. He looked over at Aaron who had hung up the phone and was trying to catch his breath.

 

 Robert quickly gave him a once over. “Are you ok?”

 

Aaron looked over at him. “I’m fine. What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Robert recoiled a bit at Aaron’s anger. “Alright. You are just fine.”

 

“Robert Sugden,” Jai said his eyes blazing. Robert looked at him and then Priya before looking down into his hand. Where the metal sat.  A small charm bracelet settled there. Three charms still hanging on.

 

A gift from the little one.

 

Robert looked up at the Sharma’s dazed as he heard police sirens in the distance.

 

“Priya. It’s time to bring Jai in.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories? Thoughts? Let me know! <3


	10. It's Only at the Turning Point

The charm bracelet weighed heavily in Robert’s pocket as he walked down to this office.  He rubbed the bandage on his clothed arm as the events of the night before played over and over in his head.  After the initial screaming and confusion, things seem to slow down. Priya dragging Jai inside the house. Robert and Aaron getting themselves off the ground as Aaron seemed to curl into his hoodie, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away.  Robert bleeding from his arm as he hid the bracelet into his pocket. 

 

Robert spent the night alone. Again. Something he hated. Especially since dating Aaron Dingle.

 

Robert signed as he walked into the waiting room to find his sister.  She was standing behind her desk with her phone in her hand. Robert watched as she typed, waited for a response, and then typed again.  Her foot tapped against the wood floors as she waited, her eyes laser-focused on her phone screen.

 

“Hi, Vic,” Robert said strolling towards her.  She grunted a response before pointing to his office. 

 

“The Sharma’s are going to be here in a little bit.” She mumbled as Robert heard a few dings from her phone. 

 

“Thanks. Great talk.” Robert said sarcastically as Victoria sat down in her chair, eyes still trained on her phone.  Robert walked into his office.

 

“Son of a…” Victoria started to say as Robert shut the door behind him.  He sighed and sat down behind his desk, feeling the metal in his pocket dig into his side.  With a little readjusting he pulled out the newly acquired piece of jewelry.  It had been a lucky break that he had kept to himself. For now.

 

Robert raised the bracelet to the natural light coming through his office window.  He observed the silver had been tarnished and worn maybe from long term wear.  There were hoops for five charms, but only three remained. 

 

A house.

A car.

A heart with a jagged line going down the middle.

 

Robert placed the charm bracelet onto his desk and pulled out his phone.  Opening the camera app, he quickly took some pictures.  Each charm getting its own picture. Robert flipped through them as his mind raced.

 

_Who would wear this? What could each charm mean? What charms were missing and why?_

 

Robert pulled his notebook close to him as he wrote these questions down.  His pen stilled on the page as his eyes traveled northward towards the top.  Where Aaron had written his comments. His observations.

 

_Robert. I know you are reading this and making fun of my handwriting. Like you are any better. I want to thank you for training me. Loving me. Being there for me. Love you. PS: Still waiting for that date._

 

That date. The date from hell.  Who knew going to a club with your boyfriend/partner, sister and sister’s boyfriend would end so badly?

 

Robert sighed at the thought as he picked up his phone again to flip to another picture. Not of a charm bracelet but of a grumpy blue-eyed man. Robert looked at him with a sad smile. 

 

Maybe Aaron would have been better with Jackson.  Another Jackson. A Jackson type.  There must have been a reason Aaron came into his own with him.  Became his true self. Became happy.  Until it was taken away.  Why didn’t Aaron just find another Jackson? What made Aaron love him, of all people?

 

He was no Jackson. That’s something Robert was positive about. 

 

Aaron picked him, and he didn’t understand why. Especially after the last two days. 

 

_AARON. WHEN I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP? YOU DO IT._

 

Robert winced at his words that keep replaying through his head at the quietest of moments. Mixed in with Chas and Hazel. His own past. Everything comes bubbling up in those moments.

 

Those quiet moment Robert hates. Always hated.

 

_How about you tell me what is going on so I can help you. Be on your side. Look at the little things while you look at the big picture. Why would you want that though? Right?_

 

Why won’t he talk to Aaron? Tell him what he is thinking. Hazel. Jackson. His past. His insecurities. Why can’t he tell him?

 

To protect Aaron. From himself. Robert Jacob Sugden.

 

Life destroyer.

 

“Go on through. I don’t care.” Victoria said as Robert sat up in his chair.  He quickly dropped his phone onto the desk, grabbing the charm bracelet and hiding it in his pocket.  Away from prying eyes. Robert stood up as Jai followed by Laurel who closed the door behind him.

 

“Victoria is as welcoming as ever,” Laurel commented.

 

“She is having a rough morning. Where is Priya?” Robert asked Jai.

 

“I went ahead without her,” Jai said.

 

“Let me guess. She doesn’t know you are here?”

 

“That’s a safe assumption.  She told me she hired you and I needed to see you on my own.” Jai told him as he gestured to Laurel to take the seat in front of Robert’s desk.

 

Robert looked at Laurel. “Alone?”

 

“Laurel and I met up for an early coffee. I trust her.”  Jai explained as Laurel blushed at the statement. 

 

Things change quickly around here, Robert mused as he tentatively sat down in the chair behind his desk.  “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Priya hired you to watch me. That she told me.”

 

“Yes,” Robert said keeping himself emotionless.  He wasn’t sure what Jai knew and what he didn’t.

 

“My own sister doesn’t think she can trust me? What is it? The business? My father?” Jai questioned as he started to pace behind Laurel. 

 

“I can’t disclose that. Not without Priya here.” Robert told him. 

 

“What can you tell us?” Laurel asked.

 

“I can tell you two people tried to break into your house with bricks,” Robert told Jai who stopped dead and leaned against the back of the chair Laurel was sitting in.

 

“Not break in my house. Destroy.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Robert asked leaning forward in his chair. Robert knew the answer already. He needed Jai to say it to him.

 

The first test of truth.

 

Jai hesitated as Laurel reached back and rested her hand onto Jai’s. “Tell him.”

 

Jai took a breath. “I’ve been getting…messages. Threatening messages. They claim to hold secrets to my past. They will tell everyone unless…I pay up.” Jai admitted.

 

First test and Jai passed it with flying colors.

“Right.  You think those people who were sending you those messages, were the ones ready to throw bricks into your home?” Robert asked.

 

“Yes.  I paid once, but they wanted more. I can’t afford that. To keep paying like that.”

 

“Do you know what secrets they hold? From your past?” Robert asked reaching for his notebook again.  Opening and grabbing the pen that waited inside the spine. Tip poised and waiting on the white paper.

 

“Not many people know about my past.  It’s restricted. My family…they are the only ones that would know everything. Every bad thing I have ever done.” Jai said his voice trailing off.  Robert looked up from his notebook to see Laurel grip Jai’s hand and give a comforting squeeze of support.

 

“Your family?” Robert asked.

 

Jai paused for a moment. “It’s funny that Priya asked you to follow me. Watch me.  Considering what I know.”

 

Robert raised an eyebrow.  “What do you know?”

 

“Jai,” Laurel said softly as Jai squeezed her hand back. 

 

“Priya…she is struggling.  She has had a rough road with love.  Divorced. A daughter to raise on her own.  She has been incredible but…” Jai said trailing off.

 

Robert waited for Jai to continue. Letting his silence push him along.

 

“I think Priya knows I’m onto her. That’s why she hired you.” Jai said finally.  Robert could see Jai deflate at the confession.  Like he has been holding it in for a long time and once it was out…his soul was emptied.

 

No going back now.

 

“What do you think Priya has done?” Robert asked.

 

“Priya doesn’t have the same cut in the business like my father and me.  She has a smaller share.  She gets a salary on top of that, but…it might not be enough.” Jai explained as he danced around the issue.

 

Robert was already starting to see the picture.  The big picture.

 

The factory’s finances.

 

“I noticed an issue with orders recently,” Laurel said stepping into the conversation.  Letting Jai rest from his dancing.  “I was in those meetings. I know what I wrote down. I have notes to back it up.”

 

“Are you saying orders were changed?” Robert asked.

 

“The order amounts.  They were the same quantities, but the pricing was all wrong.  At first, I thought I goofed putting in the numbers from meetings but after catching it happening more than five times…” Laurel trailed off.

 

“Laurel is better than that.” Jai filled in.  “That leads me to our balance sheet.  The numbers just don’t add up.  Extra money coming in and yet it doesn’t show up? Someone is skimming, and it has to be my sister.”

 

“What makes you think its Priya?”

 

“ARSEHOLE.” Victoria’s voice sounded through the office. All three of them looked at the door in surprise as it opened. 

 

“Hi,” Jai said as Priya and Tracy came running through the door.  Robert looked beyond the two to find Victoria pacing in the waiting room her fingers flying across that screen so fast Robert thought he saw smoke coming up.  Before Tracy could slam the door, Aaron walked in with purpose.

 

“What the hell are you doing here without me?” Priya demanded as Aaron slammed the door.  Instead of taking his usual place leaning against the wall behind Robert, he paused before leaning against the wall next to the door.  Looking right at him. His warm blue eyes ice cold. Red rimmed and cold.

 

Robert gulped.

 

“I saw you walk in with Laurel,” Tracy said. 

 

“And you ran to tell Priya?” Jai said as he looked at Tracy. 

 

“Adam told me,” Aaron said, his voice hoarse.

 

Had Aaron been crying?

 

“Of course, I told Priya! Her brother goes running to the private dick she hired without telling her. Of course, I said something.”

 

“I’m a private detective.” Robert corrected her grimacing. 

 

“No. Dick fits just as well,” Aaron said his voice low. Angry. Robert shot him a look. 

 

“What have you told him?” Priya said to Robert her finger pointing at him. Her eyes blazing.  She wasn’t anywhere near him, but he found himself pushing back his chair. 

 

“He hasn’t told us anything.  If anything, he has been questioning us!” Laurel told Priya.  She slowly lowered her arm.  Robert pushed himself towards his desk again. 

 

“Jai. What are you doing?” Priya asked again. 

 

Jai looked his sister in the eye.  With a breath, he pushed through. “I need a reason to trust you.  Why did you hire Robert Sugden? Out of all the private investigators? Why Sugden?”

 

“Cheap?” Aaron suggested. 

 

“Aaron,” Robert said a warning in his tone.  That just seemed to make him angrier.

 

“I needed someone who knew the village well. Knew everyone’s business. He knew us. Victoria has worked for us.  I just needed to know…” Priya said her voice calmer now.  Tracy had moved away from the three of them, leaning against the other side of the door against that wall. 

 

“Know what?” Jai asked moving towards his sister.

 

Priya took a deep breath before answering. “If you are stealing from us. Our business. Our family business.”

 

The room was silent.  Robert’s green eyes darted between the two siblings waiting for one of them to move.  Every so often his eyes went over to Aaron who was staring at him.  Robert wasn’t even sure if Aaron was blinking at this point. 

 

“You are a fucking liar,” Jai said quietly, but it felt like a bomb went off in the room. 

 

“What?” Priya said back with the same intensity as Jai. 

 

“You heard me,” Jai said. “I’m not the one who is overcharging on orders. Messing with the books. Blackmailing me. Sending people to destroy my house.  You are doing that. Not me.”

 

Priya took a step back. “You have some nerve! YOU are the one doing that to me! You are blackmailing me. Texting me at all hours of the night. Demanding money.  Messing with the books.  It’s all you. HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME…”

 

Robert’s head whipped up from his notebook. “Wait. WAIT. You are getting text messages too?” Robert said as Priya and Jai turned their heads to look at Robert. 

 

“Yes,” Priya said to him.

 

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

 

“Didn’t think you needed to know just yet,” Priya said defensively crossing her arms. 

 

“Told you. It might have helped.” Tracy muttered looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Tracy knew?” Robert said getting frustrated. 

 

“I tell her everything. She is my friend.” Priya told him.

 

“David’s Ex Files Group. Dump the same guy twice and get free wine.”  Jai quipped as Tracy dropped her head to give Jai a dirty look.

 

“Says the man who has a long list of ex-wives, ex-girlfriend, and flings. Doubt they need a support group to get over you too.” Tracy said to Jai. 

 

“Alright. Stop it. Name calling doesn’t get us anywhere.” Laurel said jumping out of her seat to face the two siblings. “We all have our pasts. No reason to bring them up now.  Not when there is a pattern here.  Both of you are getting the same messages. Same issues with the books? Robert, don’t you think that is odd?”

 

“Very odd,” Robert responded as his mind thought of Nikhil and Gennie. He quickly looked down and started to write down his thoughts.

 

_Nikhil and Gennie creating a riff? Are they back to jump to fill that rift? Take over the factory because they knocked both siblings out while getting their money? Trust and bank accounts destroyed._

 

“Does Nikhil ring a bell?” Aaron said into the silence.  Robert’s head shot up to give Aaron a look.

 

“Aaron…” Robert started to say.

 

“Right. Shut up, right?” Aaron said.  Still staring down Robert.

 

It made him uneasy.

 

“Nikhil?” Priya asked as she and Jai shared a look.

 

“You two are being played. Framed for the same crimes and blackmailed over your pasts.  You two need to figure out who would want to do that to you.  No one is off limits.” Robert told them hoping they would forget what Aaron just said.

 

“Work together?” Jai said as he eyed up his sister. Priya did the same to him.

 

“Do you trust me?” Priya asked.

 

“Do you?” Jai shot back. 

 

Robert settled a bit once he realized Nikhil wouldn’t be brought up again, in this meeting at least.  His eyes looked at Aaron who had his arms crossed now.

 

 Priya and Jai stared at each other before Priya lunged herself into her brothers’ arms giving him a big hug.  He sighed as he hugged her back.

 

“I’m sorry.  We need to sit down and figure this out.” Priya said, her voice muffled as she let her forehead fall onto her brother’s shoulder. 

 

“We do.” Jai agreed as Priya pulled away.  Jai turned to face Robert again. “We will come up with a list and let you know.”

 

“Thanks,” Robert told them as Tracy pushed herself off the wall.

 

“Who else is hungry?” Tracy asked as everyone nodded their heads.

 

“I could use a burger,” Laurel said as Jai took her hand.  Priya let herself smirk as she took in the sight.

 

“Yeah, I could too.  Thank you, Robert. We will be in touch soon.” Priya told them as the four of them opened the door and shuffled out the door.  Victoria was still pacing. Her fingers twitching.  Aaron reached out and slammed the door shut again as Robert stood up from his chair.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Robert asked him.

 

Aaron didn’t respond. Just crossed his arms again.

 

“Well?”

 

Aaron didn’t respond. He did blink this time. A major plus.

 

“Aaron. Why aren’t you talking to me?” Robert asked getting frustrated.

 

Aaron lowered his arms as she looked around the room. “Oh. You are talking to me? I thought I should just shut up.”

 

“Aaron…”

 

“No. You kept this meeting from me.  I found out from Adam in his twitter war with Victoria.” Aaron told him.

 

“They are fighting on Twitter?” Robert said looking at the door. 

 

Great advertising for the business. Right from his sister and receptionist.

 

“I don’t know what is going on with you Robert. You aren’t talking to me, and I don’t know what I did to cause you to pull away like this.” Aaron said, his voice breaking a bit.

 

“This has nothing to do with you Aaron,” Robert said as he turned to walk around the desk towards him. 

 

Aaron put out his hand as Robert stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“No. I can’t do this again.  You give me that soft look. A kiss. I forget why I was mad. Not happening this time. Either you tell me what is going on. I mean everything or I’m walking out the door.” Aaron said, a stray tear falling down his face.

 

Robert felt paralyzed. Every single part of him paralyzed. With fear. Shame. Disappointment in himself. Every single piece of him.

 

Aaron roughly wiped away that tear Robert watched fall down his cheek before pushing himself off the wall.  Without a word, Aaron opened the door and walked out.

 

Away from Robert.

 

“You know your best friend is a real tosser,” Victoria said to Aaron as he walked past her.

 

“So is your brother,” Aaron muttered before leaving Robert’s sight.

 

Victoria typed one last message before putting her phone in her back pocket.  Walking into Robert’s office, she placed both of her hands on her brother’s shoulders.

 

“Do you want to go to lunch anywhere but Emmerdale?”

 

Robert nodded yes not trusting his voice to speak. Not when the man he loves just walked out the door and possibly out of his life.

 

****

The lights in the village had started to blink on as Robert walked up the road towards The Mill.  That lunch out of Emmerdale ended up becoming a dinner with many drinks.  Robert listened as Victoria cried on his shoulder about Adam. Helping her compose some tweets to get him back. Responding to a few of his. Wondering if Aaron could see them too. Know that Robert was behind them.

 

Robert had dropped his sister off at her house, making sure she was safely inside before heading home.  He tripped over his own feet as he cursed at himself.  He had drunk more than he had planned. He was trying anything to forget what had happened with Aaron.

 

Anything to stop his pain. 

 

Robert zig-zagged a bit as he put his hand in his pocket to pull out the charm bracelet.  He struggled to put it around his wrist, hoping he could latch it and forget it, knowing full well if he left it in his pocket he would forget and lose possible evidence. He swore and struggled as his mind replayed Aaron’s face and that one single tear that broke his heart every single time. 

 

“Aaron…why can’t I tell you?” Robert mumbled as he tried to force the small bracelet around his large wrist. 

 

“Aaron why do you love…”

 

**BANG!**

 

That was the last thought Robert had before he fell forward onto the ground and passing out. 

 

Charm bracelet and all.  

 


	11. We are Family. I've Got All My Dingles With Me.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. 

 

Robert standing there.  Not a soul in sight.

 

The village bathed in a blue and grey light he had never seen before as a cold wind threw through the trees, making them sway together in a quiet dance across the sky. 

 

A chill went up his spine.  

 

“Robert.”

 

 Jai and Priya appear before him. Their clothes dirty and torn. Blood streaked across Jai’s face as he raises one black-gloved hand to point at him.

 

“You didn’t do enough,” Jai told him; his voice devoid of emotion.

 

A ghost. A ghost he created.

 

“Why didn’t you look further?” Priya asked as Robert watched in horror as he saw the clothes around her midsection turn a deep red, her face draining of color. The charm bracelet falling from her wrist and bursting into flames.  He watched helplessly as the bracelet turned to a pile of steaming ashes.

 

“Priya. Jai. I didn’t…” Robert tried to say before they vanished.

 

Robert was alone again.

 

The sky around him grew darker as the wind picked up, his leather jacket flapping in the wind.  Robert’s eyes darted back and forth as he looked for Jai and Priya.  He went to take a tentative step forward but found himself stuck in place.  Robert looked down and reached for his leg, trying to force it to move by using his hands.

 

“Robert Sugden. Oh, sorry, Detective Robert Sugden.” An unfamiliar voice says as Robert looks up.  His eyes widen.

 

“Are you…” Robert asks, standing up straight.

 

“Considering what I know about you, becoming a detective doesn’t seem like an obvious path, but I guess it's better to investigate murderers and petty theft than continue to participate in it.”

 

“Jackson.” Robert spits out as Jackson smirks at him.

 

“Yeah. The famous Jackson Walsh.  The one you are obsessed with.  I’m honored.” Jackson said to him as he strolled closer. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Robert asked, crossing his arms.

 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?” Jackson said as he stopped in front of Robert, only a few feet between them.

 

Robert shrugged as his stomach turned as he looked Jackson over.  He looked different from the pictures he had seen online.  The one that was in that chair.  He was on his feet. Healthy. Taller. Smugger. Brighter.

 

“Robert?” Jackson asked, his voice changing a bit.  Robert shook his head.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you know how much Aaron thinks about me? Even when he is with you?  I hear about it all the time up there.  It’s amazing.” Jackson said, his voice changing back to what it sounded like before.

 

“I haven’t noticed.”

 

“Of course, you haven’t. He doesn’t tell you anything about me.”

 

“Aaron has told me about you,” Robert said defensively as his mind wandered to that night, they talked their past and had their first kiss.  

 

“He hasn’t told you everything, has he?  I was the one to be there for him through the worst. His first kiss. Date. I’m the one that should have been there forever. Aaron’s forever. The one to keep him safe. Do you keep him safe, Robert?” Jackson asked with that permanent smirk on his face. The one Robert wanted to smack.

 

He wanted to smack a dead man.

 

Robert shook his head again.

 

Nothing is making sense.

 

“Aaron is his own man.  He knows what he is getting into.” Robert argued, weakly.

 

“Are we sure he isn’t just blackout drunk?” Jackson said, his voice considerably higher and female like.

 

“What?” Robert asked, confused.

 

“Aaron is his own man?  You don’t think he needs support? Someone, to keep him out of harm's way? Someone, to keep him from going too far?  You obviously aren’t that person.” Jackson told him.

 

“Yes, I am. I’m good for him. He is good for me.” Robert argued.

 

“Are you, Robert? Really dig deep.  Are you good for Aaron? Should we ask him?” Jackson said as he pointed to the empty spot next to him.

 

“Aaron isn’t here. Why…” Robert trailed off as Aaron appeared, but he wasn’t the Aaron he knew.  This was a clean-shaven Aaron. Gangly Aaron. Teen Aaron.  The boy he saw in those pictures in his file. Way back when.

 

“Oi. What do you want?” Aaron asked, his voice raw and slightly off. Robert felt himself at this version of Aaron in front of him.  He wondered if he would have noticed Aaron back then. Would his mess back then have been attracted to Aaron’s chaos?

 

“Aaron. You see Robert here?” Jackson asked, pointing at Robert.  He watched as Aaron looked him up and down. Not in his usual way but with a much critical eye. It made Robert squirm in place.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Tell me. Is he good for you?” Jackson asked as Aaron looked over at Jackson, an amused look on his face.

 

“Maybe we should call the hospital now. I can only do so much for him.” Aaron said, his voice slightly lower and more nervous.

 

That wasn’t Aaron.

 

Was it Aaron?

 

What was going on?

 

“No.  Look at him.  He is always getting it wrong.  Why would I trust that, arsehole?” Aaron said his voice harsh. Robert watched as Aaron shoved his fists into his grey, hoodie pockets.  His mouth set to a fine line as his blue eyes raged towards Robert.

 

“Aaron?” Robert asked as Jackson wrapped one arm around Aaron’s shoulders.

 

“Aaron, what do you think of me?”

 

Robert watched as Aaron’s face changed. Softened. Those fists that appeared for him have been relaxed. His mouth upturned into a smile as his eyes turned towards Jackson. Bright. Happy.

 

“You changed everything,” Aaron said to Jackson, who gripped his shoulder tighter.  “Without you, I wouldn’t understand who I am.  Who I could be. That’s why I love you, Jackson.” Aaron said softly as Jackson leaned across to capture Aaron’s lips.

 

Robert shut his eyes at the sight.  A gust of cold wind making him tremble.

 

“Rob? Robert?” Aaron’s voice whispered.  Robert, refusing to open his eyes, felt the wind change. Grow warmer.

 

“You aren’t allowed to do this.  We need to finish our fight.” Aaron’s voice whispered again as another gust of warm wind blew around him.  He squeezed his eyes tighter in desperation. 

 

“You need to come back. Back to me. I love you.”

 

Robert’s heart jumped.

 

“Don’t leave me.” Aaron’s voice whispered.

 

Robert’s eyes shot open.

 

“Robert?” Aaron asked as the brightness of the room made Robert groan out in pain. 

 

“He left you,” Robert mumbled as he felt his head start to throb against the cool pillow under him.  His senses were slowly returning. He could hear the murmur of people below as they enjoyed their drinks and food. The gentle hum of the machinery that helped run the place everyone ends up in at some point during the day.

 

 He wasn’t stuck in the middle of the village. He was safe and warm in a bed.

 

Aaron’s bed at the Woolpack. 

 

“What?” Chas asked. 

 

Robert opened his eyes an inch to see a blurry Chas leaning against the door frame of Aaron’s bedroom.  Her arms crossed in front of her as she watched the scene in front of her.

 

“How are you?” Aaron asked softly as he sat on the bed next to him.  Robert closed his eyes as he felt Aaron run his fingers through his hair. “What happened?”

 

Robert groaned. “I don’t know…”

 

“You don’t remember what happened?” another voice asked. A voice Robert didn’t know.

 

“Paddy! Maybe we should call an ambulance for him.” Aaron suggested as Robert reached up and grabbed at his arm. His other arm went behind his head where they felt a bandage.

 

“No, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Mum, call the ambulance,” Aaron told Chas. 

 

“NO! I’ll be fine. I just need a moment.” Robert yelled, wincing at his own voice.  It was rougher than he had expected. 

 

“You are not fine. Paddy, call Doctor Kavanagh, see if he could come back to check him out.” Aaron demanded as Paddy nodded, walking out of the room. Chas gave him a pointed look as he passed.

 

“You are overthinking this,” Robert told Aaron as he tried to sit up. Aaron’s hand went from his hair to pressing down onto his chest.

 

“Robert,” Aaron said firmly.  Robert looked up at Aaron and felt his heart drop.  His eyes red-rimmed and tired, a few tears falling onto his cheek.  Robert let go of Aaron’s arm.

 

“What happened?” Robert asked softly as Aaron let his hand fall to Robert’s side, grabbing his hand.  Robert felt that warmth from his dream come back to him, wrapping around his body like a blanket. 

 

Aaron took a breath. “I was walking to your place. I…wanted to yell at you some more. I knew you wrote those tweets to Aaron. It really pissed me off how funny they were.  I had to yell at you and…”

 

“And?”

 

“You were on the ground. Blood around her head.  Thought you were dead, Robert.” Aaron said his voice strangled on the word dead.  Robert squeezed his hand.

 

“I’m here. I’m ok.” Robert told Aaron quietly. 

 

“We don’t know that yet,” Aaron said as Robert let go of Aaron’s hand. He reached upward to brush away some of his tears, resting his palm on Aaron’s cheek.  Aaron leaned into it, making Robert smile.

 

“I’m ok. Sore, but ok.” Robert told Aaron who hiccupped a bit into Robert’s palm.

 

“What were you doing out so late?” Aaron asked.

 

“Uh…I went drinking with Vic. I was trying to make my way back home. Maybe I tripped.” Robert told Aaron who huffed into his palm.

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Of course, you don’t.” Robert shot back, making Aaron smile.  He sniffled a little before reaching up to grab Robert’s hand from his cheek to hold it against his chest.  Robert could feel Aaron’s heart beating a mile a minute.

 

“Now isn’t the time to hide things from me.  Please. Let me in.” Aaron pleaded, his eyes growing wide again. 

 

Robert sighed as he looked down.  Between the beating of his head and Aaron’s heart, he knew it was time to tell him…half the truth.

 

“I might have been getting…threats along with Jai,” Robert admitted as Aaron let go of Robert’s hand in surprise.

 

“Who…who has been threatening you?” Aaron said his voice low.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I wanted to keep you safe. The less you know…”

 

“Fuck that, Robert. Fuck keeping me safe. I’m your partner. I need to know these things. I need to have your back. I can’t if you don’t tell me things!” Aaron exploded, getting up from the bed. 

 

“Aaron…”

 

“No, Robert. You needed to tell me these things going forward.  If one of us is threatened, we are both threatened. Got it? Now, what have they been saying?” Aaron asked as he started to pace in the tiny room. 

 

“We see you. We are watching. Back off.  You know, the usual.” Robert said as lightly as he could.  Aaron stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“It’s not normal, Robert,” Aaron said to him as Robert pulled himself up into a sitting position on the bed. 

 

“In this business, it is.  I just didn’t want another situation where you are tied to a tree.” Robert admitted as Aaron moved to sit back down on the bed next to Robert. Aaron looked Robert over as he slowly smiled.

 

“How about this time we tie you to a tree. I’m not that silly person that always needs to be rescued, like in those books my mum reads. I’m your partner. You can push me out because you think I can’t handle it. I can.  How about I stop getting tied to trees and kidnapped if you stop getting drugged and knocked out? Deal?” Aaron said.

 

“Deal.” Robert agreed as Aaron leaned forward to place his forehead onto Robert’s.  He could hear a small shuttering breath.  The last vestiges of Aaron’s rough night going through him and onto Robert.  He rubbed the side of his nose onto Aaron’s with a sigh as he tilted his head to capture Aaron’s lips with his own.  He could feel Aaron lift his hands to the sides of his head, hitting the place where the bandage laid.

 

“Ow,” Robert muttered as he tried to continue kissing Aaron. He dropped his hands and pulled away. Robert groaned in annoyance.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m going to check on Paddy. I’ll be right back. “Aaron told him before leaning in to give Robert a quick peck on his lips. He jumped up and walked out of the room.

 

Past Chas.

 

Who was still standing there?

 

Robert had forgotten his other guest in the room.

 

The two of them stared at each other for what felt like a million years before Chas pushed herself off the doorframe and strolled into the room.  Robert watched as Chas looked Robert up and down.  Her brown eyes investigating every part of him before stopped at the foot of the bed.

 

“You said his name last night.”

 

“What?”

 

“You said Jackson’s name last night. Aaron didn’t hear it. He was sleeping next to you in the space left in his bed.” Chas informed him. Her voice cold.

 

“How did I get here?” Robert asked, trying to change the subject. His mind racing as his dream came back to him.  Jackson’s words as he kissed Aaron. 

 

“Cain heard Aaron screaming his head off.  Came running and brought you here. I called Paddy.” Chas told him.

 

“Paddy?”

 

“The local vet.”

 

“I missed Cain carrying me like the end of ‘An Officer and a Gentlemen’ and then tended to by a vet? I miss all the fun, don’t I?” Robert snarked as Chas dropped her arms and leaned forward, resting her hands on the bed, stand in front of her.

 

“I don’t know what else you are hiding from my son, but I don’t want him to be in that state of mind.  He doesn’t need to be back there again.” Chas hissed as Robert looked down at his hands.

 

“Chas, I’d never leave Aaron on purpose.”

 

“Start acting like it then,” Chas told him as she stood straight.  She gave Robert one more look before turning and walking out of the room.

 

Robert sighed as he laid back in the bed.  With a little wiggle, he could feel he was still wearing his jeans and shirt from the night before.  Robert scrubbed his face with his hand to wake himself up, wondering if he should slap himself to get back to himself.  To get rid of those thoughts running through his head.

 

Wait.

 

Robert’s tired blue eyes spied his wrist, which was bare. 

 

His wrist.

 

The bracelet.

 

Where is it?

 

Robert moved his hand down into his jeans pocket and didn’t find anything. Checked the other pocket and found a piece of paper.  He pulled it out and opened it. With surprise, the piece of paper had a handwritten note.

 

_Tick. Tock. You are now on the clock._


	12. Again and Again and Again and Again. Do it again, Do it Again

Robert woke up to an empty room. The covers tucked around him and a soft pillow under his aching head. He tried to remember where he was.  He looked over to the right and saw a picture of Chas and Aaron smiling back at him.  Aaron’s room.  After Doctor Liam had shown up to check Robert over and give him some medication to make him more comfortable, he had slipped back to sleep as Aaron brushed a bit of his unstyled blond hair off his forehead.  The touch comforting him enough for his eyes to flutter shut. Aaron must have gone to work. Something he would have made sure he had done even if he had been awake.

 

That comfort he had felt slowly disappeared as he remembered the text that showed up before. Robert’s mind started to race as he reached for his phone from the bedside table. 

 

_Tick. Tock. You are now on the clock._

 

He placed his phone down onto the bed as he fully sat up.  He peeled off the covers and swung his legs over the side of Aaron’s bed.  The cool air hitting his bare legs, making Robert look down in confusion.  That is when he noticed. 

 

He was wearing one of Aaron’s hoodies.

 

Aaron must have changed him out of his clothes after the doctor left.  Patching him up. Making him feel better.

 

Again.

 

Robert smiled to himself as he raised one of the sleeves to his nose as he took a sniff.  It was all Aaron. He dropped his arm as he looked around for his pants.  He found them folded and placed on a chair in the corner.  With a little push off the bed, Robert got up, a bit unsteady as he made his way towards his pants. 

 

He picked them up, noticing his shirt was under them.  Dirty and bloody.  Robert hopped into his pants, grabbing onto the chair for stability.  He started to reach for the shirt only to find himself pulling away. 

 

With a quick check for his wallet, he walked towards the bed to grab his phone, putting it into the hoodie pocket.  With a flourish, he threw the hood up over his head as he took three long strides to the door.

 

****

 

Robert walked down the stairs hoping to sneak out the back but found Marlon and Charity talking right in front of the door.  His only way out was to go through the back of the bar and walk through the pub where he would surely be seen by Chas. Diane. Vic. Everyone he didn’t want to see. 

 

With a deep breath, he turned and walked towards there.  The muffled sounds of the pub growing louder and clearer with every step he took.  He pushed himself through the door out to the pub and focused on the only way out. 

 

“Where are you going?!?” Chas’s voice rang out as Robert stopped dead.  The pub quieted a bit as the patrons turned to watch the new floor show. 

 

“Robert?” Aaron’s voice rang out after making him turn back around.  Aaron was sitting at the bar, his fingers wrapped around a pint.  He was wearing a black t-shirt with the top of his coveralls wrapped around his waist.  “Where are you going?”

 

“A run,” Robert said dryly as Chas rolled her eyes.  Aaron picked up the pint glass and took a gulp of his beer.  Robert shoved his hands into the hoodie pockets as he walked around the bar and found his way next to Aaron.  With a huff, Robert sat down in the chair next to him.  The patrons of the pub had already lost interest going back to their drinks and conversations.

 

“You should be in bed,” Aaron said his voice low, so only Robert could hear.

 

“Isn’t that my line?” Robert said back.  Aaron huffed out a laugh as he took another gulp. 

 

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked as Robert’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What did I just say to you today?” Aaron repeated his voice staying even. 

 

Robert gulped. “If I’m threatened you are threatened?”

 

“Right. Robert…”

 

“Aaron. You don’t have to do this.” Robert told him as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.  Aaron took a sip of his beer this time as Robert opened up the text and all the other texts that went along with it.  He put the phone in his palm and delivered it to Aaron like it was on a silver platter. 

 

Aaron put his pint down and took the phone from Robert and read the messages.  Robert watched as Aaron read through the texts, his front teeth biting down on his bottom lip…hard.  Robert turned towards the bar as Chas showed up with a cup of tea and placed it in front of Robert.  He tried to catch her eyes, but she was gone before he could even reply.

 

“Cheers.”

 

“Robert.  When were you planning on telling me about this?” Aaron asked as he gripped Robert’s phone in his hand.  His eyes never leaving the screen. 

 

“We need to figure this out before it gets worse,” Robert told Aaron who looked up from his phone. 

 

“They know we are onto them,” Aaron said.

 

“Who is they? That is the question.” Robert said back picking up the mug and taking a sip of the hot tea.

 

“Gennie and Nikhil.” Aaron provided as he handed back the phone to him, their fingers touching at the exchange.  Robert placed the phone back in the pocket before resting his hand on the edge of the bar top.  Aaron watched for a moment before he put his hand on top of his.  The warmth wrapping around Robert’s hand, up his arm and down into his heart.

 

“Should we tell them?” Aaron asked, moving his head in closer towards Robert.  Their eyes met as Robert considered Aaron’s question.

 

“No one else has come up.  Someone out there wants to play the Sharma’s against each other. Framing them.  Nikhil fits. The wayward son. Cast out.” Robert theorized as Aaron got closer.

 

“Weaken the family to move in and take over?” Aaron completed as Robert smiled.

 

“Yeah. I’ll make a detective out of you yet.” Robert muttered.  Aaron returned his smile.  His eyes sparkling. Robert let his eyes drop to Aaron’s lips and took in the smile.  It was a sight for his tired eyes, and he couldn’t help himself.  Without warning, Robert dipped down and gave Aaron a chaste kiss.  Robert pulled away.

 

“Just needed to do that.” Robert murmured. 

 

Aaron smirked as he grabbed Robert’s neck and pulled him closer.  Aaron’s kiss wasn’t as chaste taking advantage of Robert’s surprise at Aaron’s forwardness in public. Robert quickly grabbed onto Aaron’s face letting the pads of his fingers gently caress Aaron’s cheeks his beard soft and comforting.

 

“Gennie?” Chas yelled from behind the bar.  Both Aaron and Robert pulled away from each other.  Their heads whipping towards the door of the pub. 

 

“I guess the cat is out of the bag,” Robert said as Aaron turned back towards Robert.  His eyes were wide, cheeks flush and lips swollen and wet.  Robert fought the urge to pull him back towards him. 

 

Work needed to come first.  

 

“Gennie Sharma,” Chas said her smile wider than Robert had ever seen before.  It made him uncomfortable.  Gennie smiled wide as she walked into the pub. 

 

“Of course, your mum knows Gennie,” Robert said to Aaron.

 

“Actually…there is something I need to tell you.” Aaron suddenly said as he fidgeted in his chair.

 

“Aaron! Get over here.” Chas told him as she ran around the bar and towards Gennie’s open arms.

 

“Aaron?” Robert asked as he watched Aaron side off the chair, following Chas towards Gennie. Robert watched, speechless as Aaron leaned in to give Gennie a hug.

 

“Hi Aunt Gennie.” Aaron said as Robert felt his jaw drop. 

 

Aunt Gennie?

 

Robert watched the family reunion as Charity and Marlon came out from the back. 

 

“Gennie is here?” Charity asked as Robert turned towards her.

 

“Gennie is a Dingle?” Robert asked as Marlon shrugged.

 

“She is half Dingle,” Marlon explained as Robert nodded. Robert turned his head to see Hazel walk through the door, making Chas squeal with joy. 

 

“Oh, god,” Robert muttered under his breath as he grabbed Aaron’s pint and finished it off.  He watched from the bottom of the distorted glass as Hazel and Gennie embraced with Chas giving the two of them a big smile. Robert put the glass down and swallowed down the alcohol.

 

“Wonder what brings her home.” Charity said to Marlon, the two of them sharing a look.  Robert stood up and pulled out his phone, bringing up the picture of the charm bracelet.  Robert looked at his empty wrist as he pulled up his messages and wrote out a quick one to Aaron.

 

_Meet me at the mill._

 

Robert put his phone back into the hoodie pocket as he made himself small in the hoodie keeping his presence quiet as he passed the family reunion.  Robert gave a quick look at Gennie as he passed, noticing something shiny on her wrist that moved in the pub lights and sparkled.

 

A charm bracelet.

 

Robert’s felt his eyebrow raise out of surprise as he slipped out of the door without being stopped. Even by Aaron.

 

****

 

Robert pulled the hood down from over his head as he reached the last place he was yesterday before he was attacked.  He slowed as he saw the ground was stained red, reaching back to feel the bandage on the back of his head. 

 

It was easy for Robert to forget that just a few hours ago, he was down on the ground. Alone. Bleeding. All because of a case.  This wasn’t something that happened to him before.  He wasn’t someone who got sloppy. Let his guard down enough for this to happen. 

 

He knew what had changed.

 

Aaron walked up to Robert; his eyes trained on the blood stain on the ground.  “I found you face down here.”

 

“Had to be scary.”

 

“I think my heart stopped,” Aaron admitted.  Robert looked up at him noticing Aaron was keeping his distance from him. Robert took a quick look around them before speaking. 

 

“Aunt Gennie?”

 

“I can explain.”

 

“Explain then,” Robert said his arms crossed. 

 

Aaron shuffled closer. “Gennie is my mum’s half-sister.  They didn’t know until she was living in the village for a while.  I don’t know her that well either.  All of this was happening during…”

 

“Jackson?” Robert said, his voice a whisper. 

 

“Yeah.  I was distracted back then.  Before she left, my mum was getting closer to her.” Aaron said, getting closer stopping at the edge of the blood stain.

 

Robert looked down. “Didn’t feel like telling me you know her? Nikhil even.”

 

“I didn’t think they were involved. I just let you believe they could be suspects. It was just…then, things got worse.”

 

“Now, they are back.  Gennie has a charm bracelet.” Robert told Aaron as his eyes scanned for anything shiny on the ground.

 

“Charm bracelet?”

 

Robert’s eyes caught something shiny near the edge of the road near the grass.  Robert walked over and bent down, picking up the object and placing it in his palm to get a better look.

 

The broken heart.

 

Robert traced the jagged line going down the middle as his mind took in the new information.

 

“There is a lot we are keeping from each other,” Aaron whispered as Robert looked up from the charm in his hand.

 

“You want to be a detective? I need you to go in and get some information for me.”

 

“Robert…”

 

“You need to tell me what charms are on your aunts’ bracelet. Set up a lunch. Visit when you know Gennie could be around. Follow Hazel if that helps.”

 

"Hazel?" Aaron questioned. 

 

Robert swore under his breath. "Gennie. I meant Gennie.  Get the information and we will see if your instincts about your aunt and her husband were right after all." 

 

“I think you already made up your mind about my instincts,” Aaron said as Robert closed his hand tightly around the charm. 

 

“You are dating me. Your instincts are already in question.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter but I hope you all enjoyed. Does anyone have any theories or any comments? Feel free to leave them below! :-)


	13. Don't Get Me Wrong

“I’ve missed you guys,” Gennie said as she popped a fry into her mouth.  Aaron picked at his shepherd’s pie with his fork as he looked nervously between his mum and Gennie.  His phone placed on the table with the camera facing upward. 

 

“You didn’t even tell us that you were coming back!” Chas told her as she poured herself more water. 

 

Hazel put her elbows on the table and leaned forward with a smile. “It seems like old home week around here.”

 

“It does! It’s been great. Right, Aaron?” Chas said, giving her son a pointed look. 

 

“It’s been great,” Aaron said, moving his phone a bit on the table.  Closer to the three women who surrounded him on either side.

 

“Real great,” Robert muttered under his breath in his sister’s car as he listened in onto the conversation on his phone.  Much like during their first case, Robert had outfitted Aaron’s phone with a recording device. 

 

Robert was outside, and Aaron was in.

 

“Aaron, what is different about you?” Gennie asked as she eyed him up suspiciously. 

 

“Budding detective. Hoodie wearer. Full-time worker. Getting good dic…”

 

“I’ve been busy,” Aaron said, taking a bit bite of his food, trying not to blush.  Robert smirked as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

 

“I’ve heard what you have been busy doing too,” Hazel said her voice all knowing.  Robert huffed as he heard Hazel’s voice. “Robert…Sugden, is it? We haven’t had the chance to meet yet.”

 

“The Robert Sugden? The one everyone used to…” Gennie said her voice lowering a bit as she bit her lip for emphasis.

 

“His reputation proceeds him, I assume?” Hazel said, giving Aaron a knowing look.  Aaron looked up at the three women as they waited expectantly for an answer from him.

 

“Yeah, Aaron. Tell them all about me.” Robert heard himself purr as he heard Nicola King talk loudly to her husband, Jimmy as they passed the car.

 

“I heard he is taking over the factory, and nothing is going to stop him,” Nicola said to Jimmy, who shook his head.

 

“Is this true Nicola or all in your head?”

 

“Jimmy! That’s what Pearl told me a few hours ago.”

 

“We believe Pearl now?”

 

“Shut up, Jimmy,” Nicola said her voice cold as Jimmy rolled his eyes at his wife.

 

“Are you telling me what Bob was telling me about isn’t true?” Hazel asked again more insistent than before. 

 

“Bob is still the town busy body?” Gennie asked as Chas laughed nervously.

 

“Apparently,” Chas said lightly.

 

“I am helping Robert part-time at his detective agency,” Aaron said his voice even. 

 

“A detective? Our Aaron?” Hazel said with a laugh in her voice.  “What about Robert Sugden?”

 

“What about him?” Aaron asked, suddenly making Robert sit up straight.

 

“Stay on target Aaron,” Robert muttered into the microphone, hearing Aaron’s voice heating up.  He wasn’t sure what was happening, but Aaron didn’t seem happy.

 

“I’ve seen him around.  Alone. With you.  I just wondered how a Dingle ended up with a Sugden.” Hazel asked as Robert heard Aaron take a sharp breath. Robert took one with him as he waited for Aaron’s answer. There were only the sounds of the pub around them as Robert waited for an answer. Anything.

 

“Who wants a piece of pie for dessert?” Chas said, breaking through the tense silence.  Robert could hear Gennie agree as the scrape of a chair against the floor came through Robert’s earpiece.

 

“I like your bracelet,” Aaron said, his voice quiet as Robert heard Gennie’s wrist jingle.

 

“Thank you. Yeah, Nikhil got it for me after Molly was born…ages ago.” Gennie told him as he heard dishes being moved around. 

 

“It doesn’t have that many charms.”

 

“Oh.  Well, I haven’t had time to fill it out yet.  I got the house for when we bought our first one, and the rattle is for Molly….oh.”

 

“What?” Chas asked as Robert heard something soft hit the table.  The pie, he assumed.

 

“I’m missing a charm,” Gennie told them.

 

“Which one?” Chas asked as Robert smiled.

 

“It was this heart…oh well. I’ll get a new one.” Gennie said with worry in her voice.  Robert slammed the palm of his hand against the steering wheel in victory. 

 

“You have to show me pictures of that baby,” Chas said, changing the conversation. 

 

“She isn’t much of a baby anymore,” Gennie said with pride in her voice.  Robert listened as he heard the two women do what they do when they see a baby picture or any cute picture of a kid. 

 

“Thank…” Robert started to say when Hazel’s voice came up clear as a bell in his ear.

 

“I remember the stories Chas used to tell us about Katie. Her friend that was taken too soon.” Hazel said slowly as he heard Aaron let out a breath, he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“What are you playing at?” Aaron asked.

 

“Aaron, do you think Jackson would be happy seeing you with a man like Robert Sugden?” Hazel said.

 

Robert ripped his earphones out of his ears as the app recorded Aaron’s answer.  He couldn’t bear to listen, though. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as he imaged all the different answers Aaron could give or worse…

 

No answer at all.

 

“You know why Nikhil left, right?” Nicola shouted her voice traveling once again through the glass of the car window. 

 

“I was a little busy back then Nicola,” Jimmy said as Nicola scoffed.

 

“They say he took all that money with him.  You know the one that almost bankrupted the factory?” Nicola stage whispered.

 

Robert opened his eyes.

 

Nikhil took money from the factory. If he believed Nicola.  Does he have a reason to not believe her though? It’s not like Priya and Jai have been that forthcoming with their family dramas.  Then again, they have the luxury of hiding. 

 

They aren’t Sugdens.  The family that has seen its fair share of scandal. The type of scandal that still vibrates around the village to this day.  Robert continuing the tradition to this very day. 

 

What would Jackson say if he knew him? Robert Sugden? Robert couldn’t even begin to wonder.  He didn’t know Jackson well.  He is just images and written words. An obituary.  Aaron never talks about him or Hazel. He doesn’t let him.

 

Robert’s eyes looked down at his phone, and the recording that was still going.  With a heavy sigh, he picks up the earbuds and places them back into his ear, preparing himself for whatever Hazel and Aaron are talking about now.

“I wanted Molly to be closer to family. Being out there without a family has run its course.  It was time to come home.” Gennie was saying as Chas hummed in agreement.

 

“I really have to get back to work,” Aaron said, his voice rough. Cracked.

 

“Cain will understand. It’s rude to leave.” Chas told Aaron, a warning in her voice that Robert hasn’t heard in years.  It was a mother’s warning. The kind no kid can ignore.  It held a promise no kid or adult kid wanted fulfilled.

 

“I really have to get back.” Aaron tried again.

 

“Back to Robert?” Hazel muttered with no malice. Just a question that held in the air like it was waiting for an answer to fall.

 

Robert could hear a chair scrape against the floor again as all the ladies started talking at once.  Robert stared down at the recording like he could see what was happening inside.  That’s when he noticed the message up at the top of the phone screen.

 

Jai

_Can you come to the factory? We need to talk._

 

Robert took one look at the message and pulled the earbuds out again and shut down the app. The recording safe on his phone.  He turned the car on and put it in drive and slowly pulled away from the pub.

 

His eyes going to the review mirror just in time to see Aaron come out and look for him.

 

****

“Where is Jai?” Robert asked.  There was no one in there, the normally busy factory still as Robert walked in. The doors unlocked, much to Robert’s surprise. 

 

“Just me,” Rishi said as Robert shoved his hands into his jean pockets. 

 

“What is this?”

 

“I called you here,” Rishi told him as he placed Jai’s phone on one of the workstations he was standing behind.  The wrapped chocolates still in its box waiting to be sorted. 

 

“Did you steal your son’s phone?” Robert asked.

 

“Acquired my son’s phone.  I didn't think you would come if it was me texting you.” Rishi corrected as Robert nodded in understanding.

 

“What do you want?” Robert asked.

 

“I caught Priya and Jai huddled in the office today talking about you.”

 

“I am a fascinating man.” Robert snarked as Rishi sighed. 

 

“They told me everything. Why my daughter hired you. What has been going on.” Rishi told him, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Robert dropped his smirk.  “Have you gotten any texts?”

 

“No. Thank god.  I wouldn’t know what to do otherwise.  I do know I wouldn’t come to you, Detective Sugden.” Rishi said.

 

“Gee, thanks for the phone call. Next time, just text.” Robert said as he turned on his heels to walk away.

 

“Wait.  I want to help.” Rishi yelled as Robert stopped and turned back around.

 

“Help. Help how?” Robert asked, walking closer to Rishi. 

 

“I’m sure you have heard the rumors about my other son and his wife being back in town.” Rishi started as Robert nodded.

 

“I might have heard something.”

 

Rishi took a beat before speaking again. “Nikhil is back because of me.”

 

“What do you mean because of you?” Robert asked, interested in this new information. He reached in his jacket for his notebook only to find its resting space missing.  He must have left it behind in the car or Aaron’s bedroom.

 

“I’ve been in contact with him since he and Gennie left.  They were taking one of my grandchildren out of the village, I didn’t want to lose touch no matter how angry he was with all of us.” Rishi admitted as Robert raised an eyebrow.

 

“What is up with Nikhil and the factory?  I could never get a straight answer.”

 

Rishi signed and shuffled his feet. “Jai accused Nikhil of stealing money from the factory.  They fought, and Nikhil found it easier to just leave than stay in this toxic environment.”

 

Robert turned away from Rishi as he worked out what he just heard.  Nikhil accused of something Jai was just accused of doing.  Could that be connected?

 

“Here is the thing…I’m the one that stole the money back then.  I just let my kids fight over it instead of standing up and taking my punishment.” Rishi admitted making Robert turned sharply.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard what I said.”

 

“You stole from your kids. Your own company? Why?” Robert demanded to know. His mind reeling from this new information.

 

“I needed to cover some debts. Gambling debts. Back then Rodney was running this weekly poker night…”

 

“I get it.  Does Nikhil know? Is that why he is back?” Robert asked.

 

“I don’t think so. I just convinced him to patch things up with his brother.  I’ve been asking for years but this time…he accepted.” Rishi told him.

 

“Alright. Do you think Nikhil is back for revenge?” Robert asked seriously as Rishi scoffed at the question.

 

“No. Nikhil could never do that. No matter how bad the fight.  It was just time to bury the hatchet.  Family doesn’t stay mad at each other forever.  Something always brings us back together. Good or bad.” Rishi said as Robert huffed out a laugh. 

 

“I asked your kids this, but can you think of anyone else that would want to frame Jai or Priya? Hurt the family?”

 

Rishi shook his head no.

 

“Any ex-wives?” Robert asked.

 

“Charity but…” Rishi said, getting a strained laugh out of Robert.

 

“Charity wouldn’t be this sloppy and quiet.  You would know if it was her.”

 

“True. She was an interesting daughter in law. I sometimes wonder why it didn’t work out between her and Jai.” Rishi admitted as Robert shrugged. “Those Dingles…they are something else.”

 

Yeah. Those Dingles are something else. Indeed, Robert thought to himself.

 

"Megan is another ex that didn't end well. Though we all have a good relationship now." Rishi offered as Robert shrugged.  He hadn't really thought of Megan before.  She was always around but never loud or flashy.  Just another resident of Emmerdale. 

 

“Anything else?” Robert asked as Rishi’s pocket started to ring.  Robert watched as Rishi took his own phone out and pointed at Robert.

 

“I better take this. It’s Priya.  I’ll let you know if I think of anyone else.”

 

“Sounds good. Thanks, Rishi.” Robert told him as he turned to walk away for good this time.  He could feel his phone vibrate in his own pocket.  He reached inside his jeans pocket when he heard a wail.

 

“What do you mean Jai has been in an accident?!?!” Rishi’s voice echoed through the empty Factory, reaching Robert’s ears.  Robert looked down at his phone to find a text.

 

Unknown

_You will be next. Drop the case._

 

 


	14. Here in my Car. I Feel Safest of All.

The hospital was quiet as Rishi burst through its doors.  He ran down the hall past the nurse’s station in a panic.  Robert strolled in after him slowing down in front of the first nurse he saw at the station. The rest watched Rishi run around yelling Jai’s name; confusion etched on their faces.  

 

“Jai Sharma?” Robert as he turned his head towards Rishi.

 

“Are you family?” The nurse asked as Robert pointed towards Rishi, who was making his way back towards them.  Some of the nurses backing up a bit.

 

“That’s his father,” Robert told them as Rishi ran next to Robert.

 

“Where is my son? He was in an accident?” Rishi told them out of breath.  He grabbed onto Robert’s arm for support as the nurse typed onto the computer.

 

“He is in room 28B. The doctor will be telling you more but…” The nurse started to say as Rishi took off towards Room 28B.  Robert nodded as he slowly followed Rishi.  His mind going over what he had seen.  Jai in an accident. That text coming through just in time.  How did they know that Robert would know? Right at that moment? For that text to go through…was his phone hacked?

 

Robert went to pull out his phone when Rishi started yelling all over again.

 

“JAI! WHAT HAPPENED?” Rishi yelled as he walked through the door.  Robert followed, his phone in his hand, as he saw him for the first time.  His arms were covered with bruises as well as his face like they had been beaten around by a boxer in the ring, rather than a car accident.  Robert couldn’t see more, but he knew enough.

 

“Dad. Calm down. I’m ok. Just bruised but nothing broken.” Jai said as his father tried to grab his hand, Jai wincing at the pain. 

 

“How did you crash?” Robert asked, looking down at his phone.  He quickly typed out a message to Aaron, then closing his cellphone again and putting it away. 

 

“Sugden? What are you doing here?” Jai asked, his voice suddenly tight with pain as his father gripped his son’s hand tightly.

 

“I had asked him up to the factory. I wanted to talk to him about everything.” Rishi explained as Jai rolled his eyes.

 

“Dad, we told you we could handle this.”

 

“Obviously not!”

 

“I would have gotten help sooner, but I couldn’t find my phone.  I was lucky that someone was driving by the help.” Jai told his dad as Robert raised an eyebrow.  Rishi looked away embarrassed as he let go of his sons’ hand.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Rishi?” Robert asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorway of Jai’s room. 

 

Rishi looked back over and placed his hands in his pockets.  Robert could see him start to fiddle with something in his pocket before letting Jai see.

 

“Is that my phone?!?” Jai yelled out in disbelief. Rishi shrugged as he handed Jai his phone back. 

 

“I needed Robert to come up there, and I didn’t think a text from me would have worked, so I made it look like it was from your phone. From you.” Rishi explained as Jai sighed the same way Robert has seen Aaron sigh at Chas before.

 

It’s a child deciding to let whatever happened with their parent go.

 

“Jai, was this an accident?” Robert asked. 

 

Jai stared down at his phone. “No.  My brakes…didn’t work. That’s why I crashed into a tree.  I was trying to stop myself, and that seemed like the best option. Better than hitting someone in the road.”

 

“Your brakes were cut?” Robert asked his eyebrow-raising once more. 

 

“That’s what I told you,” Jai said, getting annoyed at repeating himself.

 

“They, him or her or whoever is doing this is getting dangerous now,” Robert told the two Sharma.  “I need to look at the car.  Do you know where they were going to tow it?”

 

Jai looked up as he tried to remember. “I want to say they towed it to the police garage for further testing.”

 

“I can work with that,” Robert told them as he pulled out his phone to text in a favor with his contact over at the police.  Rishi shuffled back a bit to find an empty chair to pull over and sit in. 

 

“Jai! What happened to you!” Laurels voice sounded out from the hall as she came running in.  Jai lowered his head and looked at Laurel, confused.

 

“What are you doing here? Who told you?” Jai asked as Laurel walked up to him, taking in his bruises.

 

“I told her about it. Drove her over.” Aaron said shuffling in and stopping at the door next to Robert. The two of them exchanged glances before focusing on Jai and Laurel.

 

“What did you do! I told you not to drive angry.” Laurel told him as she gently grabbed onto his other hand.  Robert watched as Jai’s face softened at her touch.  He gently wrapped his long bruised fingers around her hand in return.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. Please don’t worry. I’ll be ok.  Just a bunch of bumps and bruises.” Jai said softly as Laurel took her other hand to cup Jai’s cheek. 

 

“His brakes were cut!” Rishi told Laurel as she sat down in his found chair next to his son’s bed.  Jai gave his dad a dirty look as he grimaced again. Laurel let her hand drop from Jai’s face.

 

“WHAT?” Laurel yelled as Jai shrugged.  The three of them started talking over each other when Robert got a text back. The ding of his phone not even making a dent in the conversation being held by the three of them. He looked down at his phone with a smile as he turned to Aaron. Aaron shyly looked, Robert.  He could tell he was questioning. Wondering. What did Robert hear of his answer to Hazel’s question? 

 

“We have a car to look over.”  

 

*****

 

Aaron and Robert showed up at the police garage just as Robert’s police connection came walking out with the keys. 

 

“You know DS Wise?” Aaron muttered under his breath as they approached.  Robert looked over at him.

 

“You do talk. I thought you took a vow of silence today.” Robert told him.  He knew he wasn’t any better. The ride over in Aaron’s car had been a quiet he hadn’t known with Aaron.  It wasn’t comfortable. Thank god for the radio that Robert played with the whole way there.  Looking for any song to distract himself from what Aaron wanted to say and what he wanted to reply back. 

 

Aaron gave him a dirty look as DS Wise approached.

 

“Detective Sugden, I presume?” He said with a smile.  Robert turned the smile and gave him a quick handshake.

 

“DS Wise.  This is my partner Aaron Dingle.” Robert said as Aaron grunted towards DS Wise’s general direction. 

 

“Yes. I know him well. His family at least. How is your mum doing Aaron?” DS Wise asked as Aaron’s face turned pink. 

 

“She is as pleasant as ever,” Robert said for Aaron getting a laugh out of the police detective. 

 

“That sounds like Chas.  So, I’m giving you fifteen minutes to look over the car.  You must wear gloves since it hasn’t been dusted yet.  Anything else? Don’t do it. Got it? Just look. I’ll be back when the fifteen minutes are up.” DS Wise told them as he gave Robert the keys to the garage and Aaron the gloves to wear.  They nodded in agreement as Wise walked away from the two.  Aaron put on his gloves before handing Robert his.

 

“How do you know DS Wise?” Aaron asked as Robert passed him the keys to putting on his gloves.  Robert snapped them on with a little flair as Aaron huffed out a laugh.

 

“I ran across him during a case or two when he was stationed in London.  He asked to be transferred out there to have an easier life.  I didn’t have the heart to tell him about the country.  How does he know your mum?”

 

“He dated her,” Aaron told Robert as he took the keys back. 

 

Robert smirked as he opened the garage.  “A Dingle dating a cop?”

 

“I date a detective,” Aaron muttered as Robert opened the door and walked in, turning on the lights so they could see. 

 

“I’m not a cop,” Robert argued.

 

“Obviously,” Aaron said as Robert gave him a look. The garage had a few cars in there, but Jai’s was the most obvious.  The front all smacked up from the tree meeting the metal.  The windows were down, and the trunk was open.  The two of them walked over with purpose, knowing they were on the clock. 

 

“Jai said the brakes didn’t work.  I suspect they were cut.  Is there any way to tell without tearing the car apart?” Robert asked, popping his head inside the open passenger side window. 

 

“I’m surprised Jai didn’t know to put the emergency brake on.  Would have slowed the car down.  The car wasn’t needed.” Aaron told Robert crouching down by the wheel to see if he could see the breaks through there. 

 

“Does Jai look like a car guy? He doesn’t know.” Robert said, pulling his head back out and walking over to the trunk.  The trunk had a spare tire in it but nothing else.  Robert walked around towards Aaron, looking at the backseat through the closed window.  Nothing there either. 

 

Aaron stood up and looked inside the open driver's side window. Robert started to walk towards the front to survey the damage when Aaron made a noise.  Robert watched as Aaron pulled his head out from the window and opened the door. From there, he crouched down looking at the floor of the car.

 

“What is it?” Robert asked, walking back around towards Aaron.  Robert tried to look around him, but Aaron pushed him out of the way with his leg. Robert raised an eyebrow.  Aaron pushed through the debris left behind until he could see what he thought he saw from far away.  Aaron popped back up from his crouching position holding something small in his fingers. 

 

“Look familiar?” Aaron said excitedly as Robert got closer to take a better look at the tiny object.  It was shining in the light above and was heart shaped.

 

“Gennie’s missing heart charm,” Robert said as Aaron nodded. 

 

“If that one is here in Jai’s car.  Which one do we have?” Aaron said.

 

“Bigger question.  What is Gennie’s missing charm doing in Jai’s car right after his brakes failed?”

 

Robert and Aaron shared a look as they considered the question.  Robert raised his hand, palm up as Robert let the charm fall into it.  “What DS Wise doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Robert said, putting the charm in his pocket.

 

Aaron turned from Robert to close the car door shut. The sound loud in the quiet garage. “About that lunch with Gennie…”

 

“Aaron.  We don’t have to talk about that right now.” Robert said, interrupting him. Aaron sighed.

 

“What Hazel said.  What I said…” Aaron struggled to say as Robert sighed.

 

“Aaron, I don’t…I don’t want to talk about this.”

 

“I do.  What Hazel said…” Aaron started to say when DS Wise appeared in the doorway. 

 

“Fifteen minutes are up.  Let’s go. “

 

Robert and Aaron both turned to walk out the garage, Aaron’s words hanging between them.

 

_Hazel. Hazel. Hazel._

 

Robert handed off the keys as Aaron took off his gloves. 

 

“Eye-opening, I hope?” DS Wise asked as Robert shrugged.

 

“Just a smashed-up car.  Thanks for letting us look at it first. My clients appreciate it.” Robert told him as his phone started to ring. 

 

“Let’s not make this a daily request.” DS Wise told him as Robert nodded.  He quickly answered his phone. 

 

“Tell your mum, I said hi.” DS Wise told Aaron who nodded, his face going pink again.

 

“You have to be kidding me!” Robert exclaimed making both DS Wise and Aaron look over.  Robert thanked the caller and walked back towards the two men.

 

“Someone tried to run over Priya Sharma.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has been a crazy couple of days that will only get crazier as the months go by. I will say here and now: I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to keep writing and loving this couple and character (Robron and Robert Sugden) for as long as I care to be a fangirl. So forever. They have a permanent place in my fangirl heart now and that will never change. So, remember to grieve the loss of a great character but remember the good times we have had and the good still to come before he leaves. <3 <3 <3


	15. I Get Knocked Down and I Get Up Again. Never Can Keep Me Down.

Aaron drove fast to the Sharma house after Robert delivered the news. 

 

“Watch it boy racer!” Robert said, gripping the ‘oh shit’ handle of Aaron’s car as he took a sharp turn throwing him flat against the door.  Aaron just smirked as he took another sharp turn making Robert fly over the other way.

 

They got there in record time to find Priya sitting outside with Tracy on the stairs that lead to the front door. Her purse, her briefcase and one of her heels still in the road. Robert and Aaron jumped out of the car and made a beeline towards her. 

 

“Are you ok?” Robert asked as he got close enough for Priya to hear him.  She was breathing heavily as Tracy wrapped her arm around her friend.

 

“What do you think?” Tracy said, looking up at Robert. 

 

Robert crouched down to her level as Aaron went back towards the road where everything was thrown. Robert cocked his head a bit to get Priya’s attention. “How are you?  Did you call the police?”

 

Priya looked at Robert and then out towards the road where Aaron stood. “I’m…., I’m not sure.”

 

“I called the police,” Tracy told Robert as Priya looked around. 

 

“Priya? Are you hurt?” Robert asked again as he could hear police sirens in the distance.  “Did anyone see what happened? Do you remember anything?”

 

“I was on my way to see my brother before heading over to the factory and…it came out of nowhere.” Priya told him as another car came screeching up in front of the house right behind Aaron’s car.  Everyone jumped at the noise.

 

“Priya?!?” Adam yelled as he jumped out of his car.  Aaron watched his best friend run past him and up towards Robert, Tracy, and Priya.  He took a quick picture of the road before running up after him. 

 

“Adam?” Tracy asked, confused.

 

“I called a lot of people in a panic,” Priya said as an explanation. 

 

“Adam,” Robert said, standing up on the first step and looking down at him. 

 

“I came as soon as I could. Are you alright? Who would do this to you?” Adam said, pushing past Robert and sitting on the other side of Priya. 

 

“I don’t know!  I just saw this flash of red and I screamed and jumped out of the way.” Priya told them as Robert took notice.

 

“Red? Like a red car? Red hair? Red….” Robert asked, trying his best not to grab Adam by the hair and drag him back to Aaron’s car.  Victoria wasn’t going to like hearing about this.

 

“Car. I think it was the car.  It was so loud…I don’t know.” Priya told Robert getting upset.  Adam grabbed her hand and slowly rubbed the back with his thumb. 

 

“Adam? Maybe we should go.” Aaron said from behind Robert.  Robert turned and gave Aaron a knowing look.  The police sirens were getting louder now as the first cop car showed up on the street.

 

“I’m going to stay with Priya while she gives her statement,” Adam told Aaron without breaking his attention on Priya.  Robert grunted as he turned and walked back towards Aaron’s car. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Aaron hissed at Adam before turning to follow Robert. 

 

Robert stopped and leaned against the car, watching the scene on the stairs unfold.  Aaron slowed up as he got closer.

 

“We have to tell Jai and Rishi before it gets out,” Aaron told Robert who watched the police walk up to Priya.  He crossed his arms and looked over at Aaron. 

 

“First someone tries to blackmail Jai and Priya. Then frame them. Then pin them against each other. Now they are trying to kill them.” Robert told Aaron; his voice low.  Aaron walked over and leaned against the car next to Robert. 

 

“Still think Nikhil and Gennie have something to do with this?” Aaron asked his voice matching Roberts. 

 

“It's suspect that things escalated the minute they show back up.  Maybe they are getting desperate.” Robert speculated as Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

 

“All of this for revenge?” Aaron asked as he thumbed through his pictures. 

 

“People do more for less,” Robert told him his eyes turning to Adam.

 

“The police are here now.  Killing Adam would just put you in jail.” Aaron said as he found the picture he was looking for.  “Here is what was left behind.  Priya’s purse, briefcase, some files, and those tire tracks.  I can ask Cain to see if he knows of a certain brand who would leave that kind of mark behind.”

 

Robert looked at the picture on Aaron’s cellphone closely.  “Any other charms?”

 

“Didn’t see any,” Aaron told him, shutting his phone off.  Robert nodded as he watched Adam with Priya.

 

“We better head back to the hospital.  Let Jai and Rishi know.”

 

“What about Adam? I figured you would want a word with him.” Aaron asked.

 

“I’ll leave him to Victoria.”

 

****

 

Robert took a sip of his pint, licking the foam off his top lip as he looked around the pub.  It was a quiet late afternoon.  Other than the usual suspects behind the bar, there weren’t that many people in there.  Their visit back to Jai at the hospital had Rishi calling his daughter while Jai and Laurel exchanged glances.  Robert and Aaron didn’t stay long.  The nurse chasing them out to do an assessment of Jai’s injuries. 

 

Now he sat here. In the pub with Aaron for a pint.   

 

Aaron.

 

Robert looked up at the bar where Aaron stood talking to his mum.  He was leaning against the bar swaying a bit as he laughed at something Charity said in passing.  Robert couldn’t help but smile at the image.  Maybe he had been too much in his own head.  Overthinking Hazel. Jackson. Everything. 

 

He should just concentrate on this. Here. Right now. Aaron smiling. Aaron being here. With him.  Aaron is here with him. Talking to him.  Aaron will come home with him. To him. 

 

Robert smiled as he picked up his pint to take another sip, thinking about taking Aaron back home tonight and not back upstairs where his mum could hear everything.

 

“Robert? Robert Sugden?” a voice asked off to his side.

 

Robert put down his drink and swallowed quickly and turned in his chair toward the voice. He stopped dead, his smile fading. “Yes.”

 

“I’m Hazel.  Hazel Rhodes.  I’m a friend of Aaron’s.” She said, sitting down in Aaron’s seat next to him. 

 

“Uh. Hi.” Robert said, turning back, gripping his pint.  Hazel gave him a smile as she settled herself.

 

“We both love Aaron,” Hazel said as Robert nodded in agreement. “We both want the best for him, right?” Hazel said as Robert nodded again, the grip on his pint getting tighter. “Don’t you think the best for Aaron is to see the world?”

 

“What?” Robert said as Hazel turned towards Robert getting excited.

 

“Now listen.  You got out once. Got to see the world. Don’t you want that for Aaron as well?” Hazel told him.

 

“I got to see London.  That’s about it.” Robert told her still dumbfounded at this conversation.  Aaron and Chas continued to talk unaware of what was happening over here.  Robert willed Aaron to turn around. Save him. 

 

“Still, you got out after everything that happened.  Shouldn’t Aaron?”

 

“Did something happen to Aaron?” Robert questioned as he ignored the comment about his past.  Hazel didn’t know anything. Like most of the villagers.  He was gossip fodder for most, but only a few knew the truth.  Aaron being one of them.

 

“Aaron hasn’t left this village since my Jackson died.  My son. Aaron’s boyfriend.” Hazel filled in for Robert. As if he didn’t know. “I think he needs a change in the scenery.  I asked him yesterday if he wanted to continue with me and he turned me down flat.  I know you have influence with him.  Couldn’t you change his mind?  You don’t want to hold him back, do you?” Hazel asked Robert, her eyes wide.

 

“Hazel, what are you doing?” Aaron asked as he approached the table.  Robert looked up from his pint at Aaron. 

 

He looked angry.

 

“I was just having a conversation with Robert.  Very nice to meet you, Robert Sugden! Consider what we talked about, ok?” Hazel told him as she got up from Aaron’s seat.  She patted Aaron’s shoulders as she walked past and back towards the bar where Chas stood, watching. 

 

“Are you ok? What did she say to you? Was it about that dumb idea of me going off with her?” Aaron said as he sat down next to Robert.  Robert let go of his drink, his hands wet with condensation and red from the cold. 

 

“Aaron…”

 

“Never thought I’d see this place again.” Nikhils voice sounded through the pub as he walked in with Gennie on his arm. 

 

“Never thought I’d see you again!” Chas said, finding her way around the bar to give him a hug.  Both Robert and Aaron watched as Gennie gave them both a wave.  They waved back as Nikhil let Chas go.  “How are you?”

 

“Doing good, for now.  Still, have to see my family.” Nikhil told her as she walked back around the bar to the other side.  She pulled him a pint and placed it in front of him.

 

“On the house.” She told him with a smile.  Nikhil smiled back as he placed his hand around the glass.

 

“NIKHIL.” Jai’s voice boomed out from the doorway of the pub.  Robert and Aaron swung their heads towards the other direction to see Jai limp into the pub with Rishi and Priya in tow.  Robert watched as Nikhil’s smile fell, and he let go of his pint.  He turned away from the bar and strolled towards his family. 

 

“I heard you were back,” Priya said as she crossed her arms defensively across her chest. 

 

“You heard right,” Nikhil said tensely as he eyed up his brother.  Jai watched him the frown on his face evident.  His fingers twitching at his side.

 

“What is he doing out of the hospital?” Aaron whispered to Robert as they watched the scene in front of them unfold.  

 

“Who said you were allowed back?” Jai asked as Rishi made a face. 

 

“Now. That’s not nice Jai.  Nikhil and Gennie are back for a reason, and I’m sure it’s a good one. Right son?” Rishi said, trying to bring his kids together. 

 

Nikhil let out a bitter laugh.  “I’m back for a very good reason.  One Jai and Priya know about already.”

 

Jai and Priya exchange glances. Confusion on their faces.

 

“Don’t play dumb. You two know what you have done!” Nikhil said as he got closer to his family.  Robert watched intently leaning forward a bit in his chair. 

 

“What have we done?” Priya asked as Nikhil laughed again.  A hollow sound that didn’t reach far but landed a punch. 

 

“You know what you did.  Sending us those texts.  Those messages in the mail. Demanding that money.  Have you no shame? Who does that to a family member?!” Nikhil said his voice rising. Jai’s hands were twitching into fists now. 

 

“You have some nerve! Accusing us of doing what you have been doing to us!” Jai bellowed as Rishi put his face into his hands. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Nikhil said his voice matching his brothers. 

 

“You know what I’m talking about! You have been messing with us for weeks now. Texts. Blackmail. Trying to turn us against each other. Trying to kill us! All so you can get the family business back? That is low even for you!” Jai said, stepping forward towards Nikhil. 

 

“WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Gennie and I are the ones getting blackmailed.  I know what you will do to win, and I know you hate me. It is you doing all of this.”

 

“Bullshit. Stop playing the victim.” Jai told Nikhil getting super close now.  The whole pub watched, everyone holding their breath. Waiting for someone to make the first step. First punch. Gennie and Chas standing still like statues, not sure which move to make next. 

 

Robert watched like he was taking notes. 

 

Jai moved forward standing toe to toe with his brother.  His head tilted up with a defiant look on his face. Nikhil doing the same.  The two eyed each other down before Nikhil back off…laughing. 

 

Jai got angrier. “What are you laughing about?”

 

“I can’t believe I let you get me to this point.  I refuse to stoop to your level, Jai.” Nikhil said, walking back towards his drink.  Gennie and Chas watched intently as Nikhil picked up the glass and raised it.

 

“To my family.  May you all choke.”

 

Nikhil toasted and brought the pint to his lips, drinking generously from the glass. With a dramatic pop of his lips, he finished his drink and slammed it onto the bar. He smiled as he let out a cough. Then another.  Then another. 

 

Nikhil’s smile faded as he grabbed at his throat, his coughs sounding tighter and tighter.

 

The last thing Robert remembered hearing before jumping out of his chair was the screams of Gennie Sharma as her husband fell to a thud onto the pub floor. 

 


	16. Nothing's Fair in Love and War

Aaron and Robert sat in the waiting room with Rishi watching Gennie pace back and forth in front of them.  Chas stood in the corner with a police officer as she gave her statement.  Jai and Priya sitting away from their family whispering in the corner. 

 

To say the rest of the day was a blur would be an understatement.  Robert’s leg bounced as his head tried to make sense of what he had seen.

 

Nikhil fighting with Jai.

It was getting intense.

Nikhil took a sip of his beer.

He drops to the floor.

What was in that drink? Who put it there? Did he miss anyone in the pub before?

 

“Robert.” Aaron hissed into his ear as he placed his hand onto his thigh.  Robert looked over at Aaron, his bouncing leg slowing down as he looked into Aaron’s blue eyes. 

 

“Something is off here,” Robert whispered back as Aaron nodded in agreement. 

 

“Why would Nikhil do that to himself? He doesn’t even know we consider him a suspect.” Aaron whispered back. 

 

“Jai and Priya might have,” Robert said, looking over his shoulder at the siblings whispering in the corner. 

 

“Are you saying what I think…”

 

“Jai crashed his own car? Priya faked almost being run over?” Robert guessed, turning to look back at Aaron.  His hand warm on his thigh.  Aaron squeezed it.

 

“Do you think they are capable of that?” Aaron asked as Robert smirked. 

 

“I thought Victoria might have tried to take Priya out before.” Robert joked as Aaron huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes.  A smile on his face. 

 

“I don’t think Jai and Priya did that to their brother,” Aaron told him, letting his thumb caress Robert’s thigh. His smile faltering.

 

“You think they were all targeted?” Robert asked as Aaron nodded.

 

“You heard what Nikhil said before he went down.  He was there to settle the score.  Stop the blackmail.” Aaron told him. 

 

“Aaron?” Chas said, breaking into their conversation.  Both looked up and over at Chas who was walking towards them.  The cop she was talking to before was writing away his notepad as he eyed up the Sharma family in front of him.

 

“Give your statement?” Aaron asked his mum as she sat down next to him.  Robert waited for Aaron’s warm hand to leave him.  Slowly counting down the seconds before Aaron pulled away.

 

“As best as I could.  They want to close the Woolpack to look around.  That’s great for business.  I can’t believe this has happened.” Chas told him, leaning back in the waiting room chair and crossing her arms.  Her eyes looked over at where her son’s hand was, and Robert bit the inside of his cheek. Waiting for Aaron to pull away.

 

He just squeezed Robert’s thigh again.  Robert looked down in surprise.

 

“Did you do something?” Aaron asked as Chas looked back up into her son’s eyes.  Her face telling them everything. 

 

“Aaron Dingle I did NOT do anything.  How dare you think…”

 

“I was kidding mum. Something is going on. I was just telling Robert that…”

 

“I’m sure you were telling Robert a lot.  What do you think, Robert? Do you think I did something to Nikhil’s drink?” Chas asked as she leaned forward to stare Robert down.

 

“I…uh….no?” Robert offered, feeling his mouth go dry under her gaze.  Chas rolled her eyes and lowered herself back and out of Robert’s sight.

 

“Seriously??” Aaron muttered, rubbing his thumb in tiny circles against Robert’s jean-clad thighs. Robert sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face to clear his mind.

 

“Gennie Sharma?” A doctor asked as he walked into the room.  Everyone stood up as Gennie ran to him.

 

“Where is my husband?” She asked, her voice trembling. 

 

“Mrs. Sharma, your husband is stable.  We have found an antidote, and he is now resting comfortably.” The doctor told her as everyone shared a look.

 

“Was it poison?” Chas asked.

 

The doctor paused, looking at Gennie. She nodded her approval before the doctor continued. “We found a common irritant in his blood system.”

 

“Poison then?” Rishi asked, walking up to stand next to Gennie.

 

“It was a chemical found in a certain medicine. Warfarin. It’s a blood thinner. Too much of that blood thinner and it becomes a poison to the body.”

 

“He is ok, though?” Gennie asked again as she started to look beyond the doctor towards the row of rooms behind him.

 

“Yes. We will take you to him now.” The doctor repeated leading Gennie down to one of the rooms down the hall.  Rishi followed nervously behind wringing his hands.

 

Everyone else turned away except for Robert, who watched the three of them turn the corner and out of sight.

 

****

 

“Who owns a broken heart?” Robert asked out loud as he walked into the waiting room of his own office.  He was up most of the night staring at his notes, his research, and pictures. Trying to find a connection. Something to explain everything that has happened so far. His mind thinking of the two charms that counteract each other as he had drifted off to sleep.  A broken heart versus a healed one. Who owns what and why?

 

Victoria looked up from her phone and stared at him blankly.

 

“Other than me?”

 

Robert stopped short and stared at his sister.  She looked back down at her phone and bit her lip.  Her eyes started to well up as she read whatever was on her phone. Robert groaned to himself as he slowly walked towards the desk where Victoria sat.

 

“Vic? What’s wrong?” Robert asked as he stood next to her.  His eyes scanned her phone.  There was a text message from an unknown number with a picture.  Adam and Pryia kissing outside of the hospital.  Their arms holding each other close. Their eyes closed and lips attached mid-kiss. Like there was more.  

 

“There is more,” Victoria said, moving the picture up a bit.  One sentence of text appeared.

 

_Just so you know._

 

Robert could feel his body heat up as he read those words.  Victoria turned over the phone violently as sobs racked her body.  Robert shook his head as Victoria stood up and pulled Robert into a hug.  He held on as his sister cried into his chest, his arms holding her close, but his hands were balled up into fists.

 

****

 

“What are you doing tonight?” Adam asked as he watched Aaron wipe his hands onto his already greased up coveralls. He reached forward and slammed the bonnet shut on the car he was working on.  Dust flying everywhere in the late afternoon sun that streamed through the front of the garage.  Aaron looked over at the front office where Cain and Debbie sat going over the books for the month.  Aaron watched them for a moment before turning back to Adam.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe Robert will want to go out or something.” Aaron said, leaning against the passenger side door and crossing his arms. 

 

“Like a date?” Adam said a smile growing on his face. 

 

Aaron smiled shyly back. “Come on. He and I have dates.”

 

“Look at you lad, you are blushing.” Adam teased reaching forward to pinch Aaron’s right cheek on his face.  Aaron swatted him away as his bright boastful laugh filled the garage. 

 

“What about you and Vic? Any plans?” Aaron asked as Adam’s laugh died down.  Aaron looked over at the office to see Cain giving him a death stare. 

 

“Vic and I aren’t…we…” Adam struggled to say as Aaron turned his attention back to his best friend.  Adam made a face as Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Don’t do that.”

 

“Do what?” Aaron asked.

 

“That eyebrow thing. Robert does that, and it’s annoying.” Adam told him as Aaron tried to relax his face. 

 

“I don’t do that.  What’s going on?” Aaron asked.

 

“I’d like an answer to that too.” Robert’s voice asked.  Both Aaron and Adam turned around towards the front of the garage to find Robert there in his leather jacket, maroon sweater, and dark blue jeans.  His hands shaking as they balled up into fists.

 

“Robert?” Adam asked as Robert’s lip twitched.

 

“Adam?” Robert mimicked as he started to stroll towards them.  Aaron pushed himself off the car as he watched Robert get closer. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Adam asked his voice, sounding nervous.  Aaron turned his head towards his best friend, concern on his face. 

 

“What did you do?” Aaron asked him as Robert let out a hollow laugh. 

 

Adam quickly ran his hand through his hair as he looked back at Robert.  “I don’t know what you saw but…”

 

“Are you going to give me an excuse now? You tripped, and your lips landed on Priya’s? She kissed you?  You didn’t mean to do it? You were just comforting her?” Robert said his voice getting louder and louder with each question.  Aaron looked over at the office.  Both Cain and Debbie were watching now.

 

“Robert,” Aaron said softly.  Robert turned to look at Aaron. His green eyes blazing. 

 

“I was going to talk to her about it today,” Adam said quietly as Robert’s attention came back to Adam.  Robert’s nostrils flared out as Aaron’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Talk to her? Couldn’t do that before you were playing tonsil hockey outside in public? I knew it was a mistake. Vic dating someone like you.” Robert said as Adam gave him a dirty look.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, someone like me?” Adam said his voice challenging Robert.   

 

“I’d get out of here,” Aaron told Adam who scoffed at his friend.

 

“It’s fine.  This is exactly why I’m going with Priya. I needed a woman. Not a girl.” Adam suddenly said as Robert gave a tight smile before lunging at Adam, throwing them both to the ground.  Aaron didn’t have time to react before both started throwing punches.

 

“AARON!” Cain yelled as he ran out of the office and towards the fight.  Aaron snapped out of it as he jumped in and grabbed Robert’s waist pulling him away.  Cain ran up and pulled Adam away too, both men still throwing punches into the air as they both pulled them apart.

 

“STOP IT BARTON,” Cain growled as Adam put his hands up in the air giving up. 

 

Aaron didn’t have the same luck as he dragged Robert out of the garage and towards the street.  Robert still pulling against Aaron’s arms trying to get back into that garage.

 

“LET GO OF ME,” Robert yelled as Aaron held tighter. The villagers that were out and about at this hour stopped to watch as Aaron and Robert struggled against each other.  Charity and Chas watching from outside the Woolpack in front of the yellow crime scene tape that littered the doorway to the pub. 

 

“NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN,” Aaron yelled back as Robert struggled harder.  “Adam isn’t worth it, Robert. Calm down, and we can go back to your place and talk.”  

 

Robert stopped struggling at that comment as he looked around him.  The villagers were all whispering. Their heads shaking at the scene in front of them. 

 

“Let go. Please.” Robert said quietly as he put his hands up in the air in defeat.  Aaron held onto him for a moment letting Robert’s body relax against his before letting go.  Robert pushing off and walking away as fast as he could.  Aaron followed.

 

“Robert?!?” Aaron yelled as Robert slowed up.  He turned and looked Aaron straight in the eye. Aaron stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“I don’t want you to go home with me, Aaron. I don’t want to talk.” Robert said evenly as Aaron looked at him, confused.

 

“What do you want, then? What is going on?” Aaron asked.

 

Robert took a breath. “I want you on a train with Hazel and far away from me and this place.”  

 


	17. It's the Final Countdown

Robert walked down to the wooden bridge with Aaron not too far behind him.  He never turned around, but he knew Aaron was following. Quiet. His hands in his hoodie pockets.  Keeping the pace.  Robert slowed down as he reached the middle and leaned against the wood with his hands out and head down.  He could feel Aaron stand next to him and do the same. 

 

The two of them quiet as they stood there next to each other.  The water making noises below as it took its time trickling down.  Robert stood there, blood pounding through his ears as he replayed his words to Aaron. 

 

_I want you on a train with Hazel. Far away from me and this place._

 

That was the last thing he expected his mouth to say.  Something he didn’t want to say to Aaron. Not yet, anyway. 

 

“I used to come to his bridge as a kid after I fought with anyone.  I’d carve my name into it. Stare out.  Make plans to get out. Somehow.” Aaron said quietly as Robert looked over at him. 

 

“We all want out when we are younger but…here we are.” Robert said back as he felt Aaron get shift closer to him. 

 

“Emmerdale has a way of sucking everyone back in.  Once we leave, we always come back for some reason and then it seals us in like…like…one of your sci-fi movies.” Aaron said, struggling with his words.

 

Robert smiled. “A force field?”

 

“Yeah. A force field.  It keeps us here for so many reasons.  The same reasons that made us run in the first place.” Aaron said, looking over at Robert, his blue meeting his green.

 

“Adam was kissing Priya outside the hospital.  Someone texted Vic the picture.” Robert told Aaron, who nodded.

 

“Do you think…” Aaron asked, trailing off as Robert shook his head.

 

“I’m not sure if that unknown number is the same unknown number that has been following Jai around.  It could be anyone in this town. Do you know what we need to do now?” Robert told Aaron who shrugged.

 

“What?”

 

“We need to interview Nikhil and Gennie. Bring them into the fold.  They didn’t start this, but they could help us figure out the end game.” Robert told Aaron as he stood up straight and turned to start walking. 

 

Aaron’s outstretched arm stopped him.

 

Robert looked up and made a noise of annoyance. “What?”

 

“The same things that made me run is what is keeping me here now,” Aaron repeated as Robert bit the inside of his cheek.

 

“I feel like I’ve heard that before…” Robert said sarcastically as Aaron put his arm down and stepped in front of Robert. 

 

Robert looked away.

 

“Look at me,” Aaron said forcefully as Robert huffed out a breath, still looking away.  Robert could feel the pads of Aaron’s callused fingertips against his cheek as he pulled his lightly towards him. 

 

Robert relented as he turned his head to look at Aaron. “What?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Not while you are here.” Aaron said softly as he let his fingers splayed against Robert’s cheek, holding him there.

 

“Since when did you get all sentimental?” Robert asked, his voice barely audible as he mirrored Aaron’s actions, holding Aaron there with his soft fingertips nestled in Aaron’s soft beard.   

 

“Robert,” Aaron said, his voice teasing as Robert gave Aaron an uneasy smile. 

 

“We haven’t been…you know.”

 

“I know,” Robert said back as he let his thumb rub Aaron’s cheek.

 

“We need time to just be…us,” Aaron said as Robert sighed.

 

“We do have a lot to talk about, don’t we?” Robert said.

 

“I actually mean talking,” Aaron said back with a mischevious glint in his eye. Robert laughed as he leaned his head, putting his forehead close to Aaron’s.

 

“One time, I decided that talking meant something else.”

 

“Those kids will never get their innocence back or go into a barn without knocking again,” Aaron said as he rested his forehead onto Robert’s completing the connection.  Robert laughed as he brushed his nose against Aaron’s.

 

“They still believe in Santa. It’s fine.” Robert whispered as Aaron smiled.  Robert brushed his nose again against Aaron’s as he captured Aaron’s lips.  The kiss was slow and innocent. Robert revealing in feeling Aaron so close to him after feeling so far away.

 

Aaron pulled himself an inch away from Robert and smirked. “That’s all you got?”

 

Robert smiled as he pulled Aaron’s face, without warning, back towards him, capturing his lips once more but at a bruising pace.  Robert couldn’t help but smile as Aaron moaned into his mouth.  Robert felt Aaron’s hand drop from his cheek and wrap around his waist, pulling his body flush against him. 

 

“Don’t start anything we can’t stop Dingle,” Robert muttered against Aaron’s lips.  Aaron walked them against the railing of the wooden bridge pushing Robert against it. 

 

**RING RING**

 

Robert moaned out in disappointment as Aaron shook his head. 

 

“Ignore it.”

 

**RING RING**

 

 Robert savored Aaron’s lips before pulling away.  Trying to catch his breath, he reached into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and gave it a look.

 

It was Rishi.

 

Robert hesitated for a minute before answering it. 

 

“Rishi?” Robert said as Aaron turned his head a bit to give a kiss to his neck.  Robert raised an eyebrow as Aaron looked up at Robert through his lashes before attaching his lips to Robert’s neck, sucking as hard as he could.

 

Robert felt like his knees were going to give out.

 

“Right. Nikhil. Awake. Wants to talk? We will be there.” Robert rushed out before ending the call.  “Aaron. God, Aaron.  As much as I want to do this and I do so very much, we have to go interview Nikhil and Gennie.” Robert moaned out as Aaron nipped at his skin.  With a loud noise, Aaron pulled his lips off his neck and admired the bruise left behind.

 

“Perfect,” Aaron muttered with a grin as he stepped back.

 

“You gave me a hickey didn’t you?” Robert said as his hand went to his neck. 

 

Aaron shrugged as Robert felt around the tender skin. 

 

“What are we on a second date?” Robert said, secretly thrilled at what happened.

 

Aaron smirked as he leaned forward again. “Speaking of dates, do you want to grab drinks tomorrow night? Just the two of us?”

 

Robert considered the proposal for a second as he pushed himself off the railing and placed his arm around Aaron walking them back towards the village. “You want me? Dinner and then drinks.”  

 

“Deal.”

 

*****

 

Robert had tried to move his leather jacket up a bit to cover the Aaron sized bruise on his neck as the two of them walked towards Nikhil’s hospital room.  Aaron smiled at the gesture pulling the collar down to admire his handy work. 

 

Robert rolled his eyes as he opened the door, letting Aaron go first.

 

Inside was Gennie and Rishi sitting around Nikhil who was sitting upright and awake in his bed.  He looked paler than earlier but no worse for wear.  A heart monitor beeping in the corner as the IV gave him the antidote needed to survive.  Robert nodded towards Rishi, who stood up once their presence was known in the room.

 

“How are you feeling?” Robert asked, breaking the silence.  Nikhil shrugged as Gennie reached over to grab his hand. 

 

“I’ve been better.  Dad  aid you were a private detective.” Nikhil said, his voice tired and small. 

 

“Priya hired us.  Some weird things have been going on for a while now.” Robert told him as Aaron nodded in agreement.

 

“Aaron Dingle.  Didn’t think you would be a detective. Always getting into trouble.  Never thought I’d see you still around.” Nikhil said as Aaron shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. 

 

“Nikhil, what brings you back to town?” Robert asked as he pulled out his notebook from the secret compartment in his leather jacket. The pen in the spine of the notebook, falling out perfectly into Robert’s hand. 

 

“We decided we had enough,” Gennie told them, breaking into the conversation.  Robert opened the notebook and made a few notes based off of Gennie’s response.

 

“Had enough of what?” Robert asked as he looked between the two.  They both shared a look as Nikhil squeezed his wife's hand.

 

“I’m sure you know we left town, and everyone has a theory as to why,” Nikhil said to Robert, who nodded. 

 

“It’s come up with your siblings.  They won’t talk about it though.” Robert told them.  Nikhil sighed and looked down at his lap.  He stared for what seemed like forever before looking back up at Robert.  He opened his mouth and closed it again. Open. Close. Like he was searching for the right words or trying to keep the wrong ones out.

 

“Oh, god. You are so dramatic. It isn’t that big of a deal.  I got a better job in another part of the country, and Nikhil quit so we both could move out of the village.” Gennie said, breaking into the dramatic silence. 

 

Robert looked at her, confused. “The way Jai and Priya act…”

 

“The way they act is like any brother or sister who feels betrayed. They wanted to keep the family unit together.  To stay a family business.  They didn’t understand moving across the country for another job.” Gennie explained as Robert took notes.

 

“They didn’t want to see Nikhil go. You understand. It’s how Victoria felt when you left.” Rishi explained. 

 

“Is that what made you come home? You said something about blackmail.” Aaron asked as Robert looked over at him.  Robert nodded his approval at the question as Aaron smiled. 

 

“That’s not what brought us home.  It’s something else.  Something we think…thought…Jai and Priya were doing to get us home again. To help run the business.” Nikhil told them.

 

“What would that be?” Robert asked.

 

Nikhil and Gennie shared a look before she nodded at him to continue.  “A long time ago, before Gennie and I even started dating, Gennie was working at the factory as a worker on the floor.  To make extra money she…started running her own business off the books during the downtime.  Something that is illegal to do.  It’s not something….”

 

“It’s not something I’m proud of. Using the factory for my own use. Making money off the families back. It’s embarrassing and something I don’t want out there.  Not too many people know about this but…”

 

“The family?” Robert asked. Gennie nodded.

 

“I thought it would never see the light of day until recently.  When I started getting text messages. Emails. Phone calls. All about what I have done. What they plan to do say to my employer if I don’t give them money.” Gennie explained as Robert nodded.

 

“You thought it was Jai or Priya?”

 

“We thought they wanted us back, and the only way to do that was blow up our lives and force us back,” Nikhil explained.

 

“Why would they ask for money?” Aaron asked.

 

“We didn’t get that far. We were just angry. We wanted it to stop.” Nikhil said.  “We have a young daughter. We couldn’t hide away. We had to show her we fight back. Even if its against family.”

 

“I think you know now…” Robert said his voice trailing off.

 

“It’s not Jai or Priya,” Nikhil said quietly.

 

“Right. They have had the same experiences too.  Do you know why anyone would want to do this to all of you? Is there another secret all of you know? Any angry former workers?” Robert asked, taking some notes down.

 

“We aren’t that kind of family.  Sure, we have little secrets here and there but nothing that would cause all of this.  We aren’t like the Ding…” Nikhil said as Aaron made a noise.

 

“Sorry, Aaron, but come on. The Dingles…”

 

“Every family has its secrets,” Robert said, stopping Nikhil from digging his hole deeper.  “If you think of anything else. Let us know.”

 

Robert shut his notebook and placed it back in the secret pocket.  Nikhil and Gennie exchanged glances as Robert and Aaron went to walk out.

 

“Oh. Gennie?” Robert said, stopping to turn around and walk back towards the couple.  He dug into his pocket and pulled out the whole heart charm. “Is this yours?”

 

Gennie’s face lit up as she reached out to take the charm from Robert’s hand.  “I’ve been looking for that charm! Nikhil got it for me, you know.  After Molly was born. Where did you find it?”

 

“Jai’s car,” Robert told them, watching for their reaction.

 

“When you leaned in to try and reason with Jai,” Nikhil told her as she nodded.

 

“Right,” Gennie told him as Robert turned to give Aaron a look.  Jai hadn’t said anything to them earlier that he had talked to Nikhil and Gennie before that pub showdown. 

 

Why did he not tell them?

 

Robert turned back around. “Thank you for answering our questions. We will be back if we have any more. I hope you feel better soon, Nikhil.” Robert told them as they nodded their goodbyes.  Robert and Aaron walked out of the room and took in the information they have gotten. 

 

“ Why didn’t Jai bring up that he talked to his brother and his sister in law already?” Aaron whispered as Robert nodded.

 

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

“Who could know about what Gennie did back in the day? If it was a family secret, how did it get out?” Aaron asked as Robert smiled.

 

“That’s my junior detective,” Robert said as Aaron rolled his eyes. 

 

“What do we do now?” Aaron asked as he and Robert walked out of the hospital. 

 

**DING DING**

 

Robert pulled his phone out and found he had a text message. From Rishi.

 

_Come to my house later tonight. I will explain everything._

 


	18. I'm the bad guy, duh

The car screamed to a stop outside the Sharma’s as Robert held onto the dash with both of his hands.  Aaron smirked as Robert, let go and turned to give Aaron a dirty look.

 

“Watch it boy racer.” Robert huffed as Aaron laughed. 

 

“Sorry old man.  Didn’t mean to scare you.” Aaron joked as Robert rolled his eyes.  They both turned their attention back to the house in front of them.  Holdgate Farm was quiet, a few windows bright with light while the grounds were darkened by the night sky. “What do you think he will say?”

 

“Not sure.  I didn’t expect to get a text from him. Nikhil. Jai even but Rishi?” Robert told Aaron as he opened the car door. Aaron reached over and grabbed Robert’s hand to stop him.

 

“Do you have a plan?” Aaron asked.

 

“A plan? For Rishi? Listen to him ramble and hope he doesn’t try to give me a job at the factory.” Robert joked as he pulled away and out of the car.  Aaron rolled his eyes and followed suit, throwing open his door and stepping out.

 

As they got closer, the front door flew open, making Aaron and Robert stop short. 

 

“Finally. Get in here.” Rishi’s thick accent shouted out as he turned to make room in the doorway.  Robert and Aaron exchanged a look before they both walked towards the door.  Robert rolled his eyes at Rishi, who was trying to rush them along through the door. Robert turned just in time to notice Rishi give the outside a quick glance around the yard before closing the door, locking it quickly and turning dramatically towards them. 

 

Aaron and Robert stood awkwardly in the hall. 

 

“Yes?” Robert said, breaking the silence. 

 

“I didn’t think you two would come,” Rishi said, giving one more look at the door before walking past Robert and Aaron.  They both shared a look before following Rishi down the hall and into the living room. 

 

“You did say you would tell us everything,” Robert told him as Rishi gestured towards the couch.  Robert sat down while Aaron opted to perch against the arm of the couch. 

 

Rishi sat down in a chair across the way.  His leg bouncing a bit as he folded his hands in his lap.  “I did say that.”

 

The three of them sat in silence.  Robert watched Rishi as he looked down at his hands.

 

Folding. Unfolding.

 

 “Well?” Aaron asked, crossing his arms against his chest.  Robert gave him a look before turning his attention to Rishi.

 

“I don’t know how to start,” Rishi admitted.

 

“The beginning would help.” Aaron snarked as Robert closed his eyes with a sigh.

 

“I didn’t think it would happen this way,” Rishi said as Robert opened his eyes in surprise. 

 

“Happen?” Aaron asked, bluntly.

 

Rishi sighed. “Did you ever do something you regret?”

 

“Of course. What do you regret Rishi?” Robert said.

 

“This isn’t a therapy session,” Aaron muttered as Robert gently wacked his knee. 

 

“I know you Dingles fight all the time.  I see it in the Woolpack.  At the garage. At the café.” Rishi said making Robert raise his eyebrow in response.

 

“Yeah, we fight a lot. So?” Aaron said, defensibly.

 

“You fight because you care.  You fight because you are part of a family. Family protects each other. Like I’ve seen your family do time and time again.” Rishi continued looking down at his hands that he kept folding and unfolding in his lap. His leg still bouncing up and down. A nervous tick that shook him as he sat in the chair.

 

“Has your family been fighting?” Robert asked as Rishi looked up.

 

“Of course, we fight.  We protect too.”

 

“Who are you protecting?” Aaron asked.

 

Rishi’s leg stilled. 

 

“Rishi?” Robert asked quietly, hoping to get his back. Get him talking.

 

Rishi looked up and let himself fall back against the chair.  “I love my family. I’d do anything for them.  Protect them. Even when we fight.  I protect them. It’s my job as their father. I protect them. I protect them.” Rishi said, repeating himself, his leg starting to bounce again as his eyes looked around the room before settling towards the mantle against the wall. It was full of pictures of the Sharma family at different stages.

 

All smiling.

 

All happy.

 

“Do you protect them from each other?” Robert asked.

 

Rishi huffed. “They have their moments, but they figure it out. They always do.”

 

“So…” Aaron said, getting annoyed. 

 

“We are a private family.  We want to be good solid pillars of this village.  I think we have done that. We run a good business. We try and stay quiet.  We try to be good.”

 

“What does being private have to do with anything?” Aaron asked as Robert shot him a look. 

 

“What?” Aaron mouthed towards Robert, who rolled his eyes.

 

“We present an image.  We hide a lot of the bad.  I hide our bad sides. I’ve hidden a lot for Jai.” Rishi admitted as Robert turned his attention back to Rishi.

 

“You believe what you have hidden for him is coming back in the form of karma?” Robert asked, finally seeing an avenue.  Something he could use going forward.

 

Rishi took a beat before turning his attention back towards Robert and Aaron. “You said you found a charm bracelet.  Did you happen to see a heart charm?”

 

Robert leaned forward. “I didn’t talk about a charm bracelet.”

 

“Yes, you did.” Rishi challenged.

 

“I mentioned a charm to Gennie. A heart charm. Is that what you are talking about?”

 

“No. Did you find another one?” Rishi asked Robert.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“My children hired you to help us.  Tell me. Was there another heart or not?” Rishi asked his tone sharp.

 

“Jai and Priya did hire me, but you didn’t.  I don’t feel comfortable telling you all the information we have found without permission from your children.” Robert said, watching Rishi’s face.  His calm nervous nature turned dark as he gripped his hands together as his leg bounced violently.

 

“They hired you for the family. I’m family. I’m the head of this family! Tell me.” Rishi demanded as his eyes flashed towards Robert.  Aaron got up from his place against the arm of the couch and started towards Rishi just to make a sharp turn and walk towards the pictures on the mantle.  Robert watched him for a minute before turning his attention back to Rishi.

 

“Rishi, I’m sorry. Unless Jai and Pryia are here to confirm you can know more…”

 

“This was useless.  I shouldn’t have asked you here.” Rishi said as he jumped up from his chair.  Robert stood up slowly as Rishi stared him down.  “You need to leave now.”

 

“What have you covered up for your kids? Jai? What happened in the past?” Robert asked, knowing he was running out of time.  He looked over at Aaron who had picked up a picture off the mantle and was staring at it.

 

“You need to leave. I shouldn’t have called you. I will handle it myself. Leave. NOW.” Rishi said, moving forward to grab Robert’s arm.

 

Aaron looked over as he placed the picture back on the mantle. He turned and walked between Robert and Rishi.  He stared him down as Robert stepped around and started towards the door. Rishi backed up a bit as Aaron looked him up and down before turning to follow Robert out of the house.

 

With a bang of the door, they were back outside and more confused than ever.

 

***

 

“What the hell was that?” Aaron asked as he parked the car outside of the Woolpack.  Robert watched as people walked in and out of the well light pub.  Some stopped to talk outside at the tables that were littered with empty glasses. 

 

“Sin’s of the father,” Robert said as he turned towards Aaron, whose brow furrowed at the comment.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Rishi thinks he caused all of this by covering something up in the past. Jai.  What did Jai do? Why hasn’t it come up yet?” Robert speculated out loud as Aaron drummed his fingers against the wheel of the car.

 

“Whatever it was, I bet he was sent away for it,” Aaron said as Robert turned his face to look at him. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“While Rishi was yelling at you, I was looking at the pictures. Each other has all three Sharma’s in it except one.  It was just Pryia and Nikhil.  Unless Jai missed a year, maybe he was sent away?” Aaron said, questioning his speculation as Robert nodded.

 

“Any dates on the picture?” Robert asked. 

 

“Not that I can see.”

 

“So, we know Rishi covered something up.  Whatever he covered up came back to turn all the Sharma’s against each other.  Revenge. We just need to figure out…” Robert trailed off as Aaron ‘stopped drumming.

 

“What Jai did, when he did it and how we can stop it,” Aaron said as Robert nodded.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“We need to talk to Jai.” Aaron declared as Robert nodded in agreement. “Until then…how about tomorrow night at eight?”

 

“What is happening at eight?” Robert asked as Aaron leaned towards him.

 

“Our date,” Aaron said with a confidence that made Robert laugh.

 

“Our date?”

 

“Yeah, we need to actually…you know…talk,” Aaron said as Robert leaned closer to Aaron, filling in the gap.

 

“Right. Talk. Where do you want to go and…talk?” Robert asked with a smirk on his face.  Aaron smirked back as he reached out his hand to pick some imaginary lint off Robert’s jacket.  Robert looked down at Aaron’s hand and debated grabbing it.

 

He wanted to kiss it.

 

“Dinner and a movie sound like good first-day material,” Aaron said, pulling his hand away but staying close. 

 

“First date?”

 

“Yeah. We never went on a date, Robert.”

 

“What do you call all of those stakeouts?” Robert argued as Aaron rolled his eyes.

 

“That’s called work Robert.”

 

“I never made out with the guy sitting next to me at work before,” Robert muttered as Aaron laughed. 

 

“There is a first time for everything,”  Aaron said as Roberts eyed up Aaron’s lips.  Moving forward, he got closer and gave Aaron a peck.

 

“I’m learning that every day,” Robert said as Aaron’s breath hitched, and he crashed his lips onto Robert’s, taking him by surprise.  He quickly caught on and kept up as Aaron tried to pull Robert across the console of the car and over to his side. 

 

“YOU BASTARD!” Victoria’s voice rang out as Robert and Aaron pulled away from each other, both breathing hard. 

 

“Vic…” Adam’s voice sounded as the two of them ran out of the pub. Right behind them was Priya who looked out of place in this fight. Appearing to be too mature to be part of this kind of fight.

 

“Shit,” Aaron muttered as they both pulled away and opened their doors. 

 

“I didn’t think you were working tonight,” Adam said weakly as Victoria paced back and forth in front of him.  Priya stayed in the doorway of the pub entrance watching the scene in front of her.

 

“YOU KNOW MY SCHEDULE. YOU BROUGHT HER HERE ON PURPOSE!” Victoria screamed as Robert cringed at the sound.

 

“I was hoping you would be more mature about this!” Adam exclaimed as Victoria stopped moving and looked Adam in the face. Her eyes blazing with anger.

 

The smack across Adam’s face could be heard all over the village.  The people who were talking outside stopped at the sound.  Some giggled. Some judged. Robert just knew he needed to get his sister out of there. Especially when he could see Pryia advancing, her lips pursed as she tried to make her way to Victoria.

 

“Time to go,” Robert said, grabbing his sister's hand and dragging her away from Adam, who was now nursing the slap across his cheek.  Aaron checked as he nodded at Robert.

 

He would be fine.

 

“You are a psycho!” Priya yelled as she grabbed Adam’s face and pulled it towards her to check the damage Victoria left behind.  Robert and Victoria turned just in time to see Pryia give Adam a kiss as they shared a smile.

 

“He is your problem now.  Have fun with him. I’m done.” Victoria said as she turned back around and started down the road.  Robert took a few steps backward as Aaron did the same.  Following Adam and Priya back into the pub. 

 

“Don’t forget! Dinner and drinks.” Aaron yelled. 

 

Robert smirked. “Another first. Can’t wait Dingle.”

 

“See you later Sugden,” Aaron said, turning around to walk through the pub doors.  Robert watched him disappear.  With a sigh, he turned around and followed an angry Victoria back to his home, dreaming of what was to come tomorrow.

 

For once he felt like maybe, just maybe, things would be ok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I know. July has been one of my worst months in a long time. I'm hoping as it ends things will get better. It has to get better. This chapter isn't amazing but at least I'm writing. I'm hoping to get more chapters up before the week is over. I hope you enjoyed and leave all your guesses about what will happen next! Until next time! <3


	19. Only the Lonely Can Play

Robert’s eyes shot open as the first pangs of light burst through the window blinds.  He instinctually reached to his right and found it empty.  Of course, it was empty. Aaron had pulled Adam back into the pub, and Robert didn’t see him again for the rest of the night. Robert groaned as he pulled his arm back to his side. 

 

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**

 

He could feel the vibration of his phone by his head as he reached upward to grab it.  He looked at his phone as a small smile crept onto his face.  He hadn’t seen Aaron since last night, but it didn’t mean he hadn’t heard from him.

 

Robert clicked on the message.

 

**Aaron**

Adam is curled up at the end of my bed.

 

**Robert**

Like the dog he is?

 

**Aaron**

Usually, it's you curled up at the end of my bed.

 

**Robert**

We both know I get to curl up against you. 

 

**Aaron**

When you are a good boy.

 

Robert smirked as he rolled his thumb to look over the whole of their conversation from the night before.  While Robert tried to keep Victoria from running back to slap the other cheek, tucking her into one of his guest bedrooms and getting himself ready for bed. 

 

All there on his phone.

 

**Robert**

Based on our conversation last night, I’ve been a very good boy.

 

**Aaron**

You should be rewarded with a date. Eight?

 

**Robert**

Still, want that date?

 

**Aaron**

Eight. Pub.  

 

Robert paused for a moment before moving his thumbs to type back.

**Robert**

Eight. The pub. Leave your mum at home.

 

Robert waited for Aaron’s response when he heard a loud noise come from outside his bedroom door.  He sat up in bed as he heard it again.  With a sigh, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the cold floor. 

 

“Get in the basket!” Victoria’s voice rang out from behind the door as Robert walked quickly.  With a flourish, he pulled open the door to find his sister forcing his clothes into the dirty clothes hamper. 

 

“What did my shorts do to you?” Robert asked lightly as he leaned against the door frame.  He watched as Victoria stood up and pulled her brown hair away from her face.  Her cheeks red and eyes wild as she looked at her brother.

 

“They are the same ones Adam wears,” Victoria said as Robert nodded.

 

“Reasonable. Beat the shorts. Beat the man.”

 

“Shut up Robert,” Victoria said, leaning down to pick up the laundry basket.  Robert followed her down the spiral stairs towards the kitchen. 

 

“Don’t feel any better after last night?” Robert asked, walking towards the coffee maker, one eye on Victoria who was shoving the laundry violently into the washing machine.

 

“I should have kneed him in the balls,” Victoria told him slamming the washing machine door shut and setting the time.  Robert started his coffee and turned around to lean against the counter.

 

“Would that have made you feel better?” Robert asked her as she leaned against the counter, mimicking her brothers’ movements.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Doubt it.”

 

“What would you have done? Slept with Adams mother or sister?” Victoria whipped back at him as Robert looked down at his shoes, trying to hide his guilt.

 

“I see you have heard stories from Andy,” Robert said, lifting up his head to look Victoria in the eye.  He could see her start to falter but like every great Sugden, she stuck to her guns. Her angry guns.

 

“There are only so many good stories for you, Robert. We had to dip into the bad.” Victoria said, making Robert sigh.

 

“While I think Moira is quite cute I think Cain would have me killed. If Aaron doesn’t do it first.” Robert joked, hoping to lighten the mood in the kitchen. 

 

“Aaron is no better,” Victoria said, making Robert snort as he turned to grab his coffee from the machine.

 

No such luck on lightening the mood.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“He is best friends with Adam.  You don’t think that would rub off on Aaron?” Victoria said, turning around to wash her hands in the sink.

 

“What are you going on about?”

 

“Not that Aaron stands a chance either.  Between what you were up to in London all those years ago and what you did here as a teenager. Neither one of you stands a chance.”

 

“You sound insane.”

 

“Maybe I am,” Victoria shouted as she turned back around.  The water running still running. “I don’t know why I even try.  People like you and Adam just do whatever you want and get away with it.”

 

“What did I get away with?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Victoria said as she turned back around to shut off the water.

 

“Vic…I know you are upset,” Robert said as Victoria huffed out a laugh turning around to face her brother.

 

“Upset? Crazy?”

 

“I didn’t say crazy.”

 

“You said insane, though! You are the one that insane. Focusing so hard on a dead man.” Victoria spat out as Robert took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Deflect much Vic?”

 

“Adam told me a lot. Wonder what he has told Priya? Anyway, I know you are focused on Jackson and Hazel.  To the point where you don’t tell Aaron anything. You are no different than Adam.” Victoria told him.

 

Robert paused for a moment. Shame and anger growing inside of him.  His cheeks felt like they were on fire. “That has nothing to do with you and Adam.  He cheated on you.”

 

“You think Aaron is cheating on you!”

 

“What?”

 

“With Jackson.  A dead man still has its hooks in your boyfriend. Partner. Whatever you two are.” Victoria said, walking over to the coffee machine only to be stopped by Robert.  His head felt like it was spinning.

 

“I don’t think Aaron is cheating on me with Jackson.”

 

“You seem to be very focused on what Aaron and Jackson are…were…” Victoria said some of her fire smothering a bit at the look on her brothers face.

 

“Adam cheated on you with Priya.  You have two choices now. Work it out or let him go.” Robert told her.

 

“You have two choices too.  Face Aaron’s past or cut him loose. Before he runs off on you like Adam has done to me.” Victoria said, pushing Robert out of the way of the coffee machine. 

 

Robert slowly walked away from Victoria, only looking back to make sure she was there and what happened in the kitchen occurred. 

 

He started back up the stairs going around and around until he thought he couldn’t anymore.

 

***

 

Robert spent the day in his office, going over the evidence. The case that was meant to be light surveillance has turned into a dangerous game of family secrets coming to light.  Everyone playing a game they didn’t know they were playing.

 

There was playing all the Sharma children against each other. Framing each other for things from their past or fears of what they could do.  Using it all against each other. Bring home the last Sharma that was missing from the family unit.  Anything to get all of them fighting but most of all, back in Emmerdale.

 

The almost break-in and bracelet.  What did that accomplish? Other than announcing that there was someone on the other end of those messages. The boogieman was in Emmerdale and had Sharma’s number, and even Robert’s in the process.  He had their bracelet, though. The charms telling a story that Robert couldn’t read. 

 

A house.

A car.

A broken heart.

 

Each one telling a story he could any guess at.

 

Then there was Rishi. Whatever he was struggling with was coming back, and he didn’t know how to handle it.  A family like the Sharma’s have a reputation to keep and a past to hide.  Whatever Jai has done in the past that Rishi had to cover up hasn’t come up with any other family member or Jai.  Does Jai even know? Did he forget? Did he suppress that time in his life?

 

What does this family know? What doesn’t it know? What figure from the past is going to make sure they never forget?

 

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**

 

**Aaron**

Don’t forget to wear that trench coat.

 

“Aaron?” Victoria asked softly as she walked into his office to drop off some of his bills.  Robert leaned forward and took the pieces of paper from his sister. He didn’t say anything as he debated what he was going to reply back.

 

**Robert**

I thought I was going to get you one of those. 

 

**Aaron**

Birthdays are a thing.

 

**Robert**

Noted.

 

“Robert, I was…” Victoria said, breaking into Robert’s conversation with Aaron.  He looked up from his phone. 

 

“Irrational? Crazy? Not yourself?” Robert offered as Victoria rolled her eyes.

 

“I saw a picture of Adam, Priya, and Aaron on Instagram, and I lost it this morning. Sorry.” Victoria said, sitting herself down in the chair in front of Robert’s desk.

 

“You need to decide what to do for your own sake.  You can’t stay angry forever. Either let go or try and make it work.” Robert told her as he put his phone down on the desk in front of him.

 

“I know.  I’m just…I never saw it coming and now it's in there. All those thoughts of things they had done behind my back.  The kisses, the talks and…” Victoria trailed off.

 

“Yeah.  I get it. You can’t keep going this way though.” Robert told her his voice soft. 

 

“Same for you too,” Victoria said, her voice just as soft.

 

“I’m not obsessed with Jackson. I just…” Robert said, leaning back in his chair hearing the squeak of the strain he was putting on it.

 

“Jackson and Aaron were a big deal around here.  A Dingle. Dating a man. It was a big deal.  They were cute together. Aaron was going through a lot, but he was happy.” Victoria told Robert who closed his eyes.  That vivid dream from his time knocked out came rushing into his thoughts like poisoned link across a page. 

 

“That was the past,” Robert said.

 

“Right. The past.  It’s hard, though, isn’t it?  Wondering.”

 

“Wondering about what?”

 

“What if you are a second choice? What if they weren’t truly themselves with us.  What if we are just the placeholder? Someone that filed a space until they found someone better. Waited for that person that completed them.  We were just there. Something to occupy their time.”

 

**Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**

 

Robert picked up his phone.

 

**Aaron**

If you get to the pub on time, you might get a surprise.

 

**Robert**

Yeah?

 

**Aaron**

Something for you to unwrap later.

 

“Don’t you think that way sometimes?” Victoria asked. 

 

“What?”

 

“Second place? Next to Jackson? I would.” Victoria said, getting up from her seat with a sigh.  “Better get back to work.” 

 

Robert watched her leave as he put his phone down again and leaned back in his chair.  The words swirling around his brain as his phone repeatedly buzzed against his desk.

 

**Aaron**

I can’t wait to spend some time with you.

 

**Aaron**

Alone. Just the two of us. Talking. Drinking. Normal.

 

**Aaron**

Don’t forget eight at the pub.

 

****

 

Robert’s living room was starting to grow dark as he slipped on his watch and grabbed his trench coat.  He slipped it on and gave himself a look in the mirror. He popped the collar and shrugged.  He didn’t get what Aaron saw in this coat, but he would wear it for him.

 

He shoved his wallet into his back pocket when he heard Victoria’s voice again.

 

_Second place._

_Placeholder._

_Waiting for something better._

 

Robert swallowed hard and tried to ignore the words. What he has been feeling about Jackson this whole time.  How Hazel must see him.

 

_Second fiddle._

_Second place._

_Filler._

 

How could possibly be good enough for Aaron? He is filling Jackson's place, and he is doing it badly. Other than getting Aaron tied to a tree and shot at, what else does he bring to the relationship?

What could Aaron want with him?

 

Robert’s thoughts collided in on him as he heard his phone buzz one more time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to silence it when he saw it wasn’t from Aaron but from Jai.

 

**Jai**

Dad told me everything.  Come to the factory.

 

Robert stared at the message.

 

**Jai**

NOW.

 

Robert put his phone away and gave his watch a quick look. With a nod, he fixed his trench coat and walked out the front door. Slamming it shut behind him.

 

****

 

“Since when do you wear a suit?” Charity asked as she poured someone a pint.  Aaron adjusted his tie again as his green eyes went back to the front entrance of the Woolpack.  It was five minutes after eight, and he wasn’t trying to get angry. 

 

“Since when do you care?” Aaron shot back as Charity smirked at him.  The front door opened, and Aaron sat up straight just to see Victoria enter the place. 

 

“Why are you still here?” Victoria asked, walking over to take a seat next to Aaron. 

 

“I’m waiting for your brother. We, uh, have a date tonight.” Aaron told her as Charity’s smirk fell from her face.

 

“Right! I remember him telling me that.  I’m sure he is on his way.  I didn’t think you would be that into it anyway.” Victoria told him as Aaron turned to give her a confused look.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“This is just filler, no?” Victoria said as Charity’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Filler?”

 

“You haven’t done much since Jackson, and now you found someone to distract you,” Victoria said as Aaron stood up from his chair.

 

“I was wondering that too.” Hazel’s voice said from behind the two of them as Aaron quickly looked between the two of them. 

 

“Did you say any of this to Robert?” Aaron asked Victoria his voice low and tight. Charity started to walk from behind the bar as Cain walked into the place. 

 

“Did you hear all of those sirens? A lot of cop cars heading up towards the Sharma Factory.” Cain told them as Aaron’s eyes grew wide. He tore out of the pub with Charity and Cain in tow. Victoria and Hazel not too far behind. 

 

Aaron watched as two more cop cars screamed past him and up towards the factory to join the other four cars.  He felt his blood go cold.

 

“Robert? Please don't be there.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave me a message. Love or hate it I want to hear from all of you! <3 <3 <3


	20. Come Here Say it, Spit it Out, What is it Exactly

The lights were turned off in the factory, just the moonlight coming in to illuminate sections around them.  Robert stretched out his hands and tried not to wiggle against the restraints that threw his arms behind him.  He winced a little as the bump on his head throbbed.  He was sure he was bruised or bleeding after being hit over the head outside the factory. 

 

Robert raised his head as he surveyed the place around him.  The Sharma family were there (as expected) nearby the people they walked in with.  Jai trying to keep Laurel calm while Nikhil tried to position himself in front of his wife.  Then nearby Robert was Chas, struggling with the ties that wrapped her arms behind her back.

 

“Chas. Chas. Stop struggling. It’s going to cut into your wrists.” Robert whispered as Chas stopped. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Robert. 

 

“Do you know what is going on?” Chas asked Robert, who shook his head.  She sighed and started struggling again.

 

“Chas! What did I say?” Robert out loud as Chas shot him a dirty look.

 

“I’m sure we are here because of you, Robert.” She whispered as everyone turned to look at them.  Robert closed his eyes in annoyance.

 

“It’s not Robert. He just helped move things along.” An unknown voice said through the factory.  Robert opened his eyes as a tall man entered the room from the office.  He was dressed head to toe in black right down to black boots and a black mask over his face. 

 

“Who are you?” Robert asked, knowing he won’t get an answer. He just needed him to talk again.  He needed to hear the voice.

 

The person huffed and strolled towards Robert, his footsteps echoing off the walls of the cavernous factory.  Robert steadied himself for whatever was to come.

 

“You never could keep your mouth shut. Andy was right about you.” The man said as Robert listened carefully.  He was someone that knew Andy. He was someone from the village? Robert didn’t recognize the voice, but Rishi was looking at him with wide eyes.  Robert tried to place the voice when the man’s hand smacked him upside the head hitting his previously acquired bump, a sharp pain running behind Robert’s eyes.  Robert could hear a woman gasp as he shook his head.

 

“Maybe that will keep you quiet.” The man said, turning and walking away as everyone watched him leave. 

 

****

 

The cops had set up a line of blue outside the factory, everyone walking around doing something to secure the area around the factory.  The whole area is a wash of blue and red as one police officer walked over to Aaron, who is being held back by Cain.  Breaking the tape each time, he struggles.

 

“Stop touching the tape!” The officer bellowed as Aaron struggled harder.

 

“My partner is in there!” Aaron yelled as Cain tries to pick him up and walk him away from the police tape being set back up. 

 

“He isn’t the only one.” Charity said as Aaron stilled in Cain’s grasp.  They both turned to look at Charity who stared up at the factory. 

 

“Charity?” Cain asked as he let go of Aaron, who was starting to walk towards Charity. 

 

“I was working tonight because Chas and Gennie were going to have a dinner, but she needed to grab something…oh, god.” Charity ended as Aaron and Cain both turned around.  Cain grabbed at Aaron as he tried to break through the police tape and go up to the factory.

 

“AARON! STOP!” Hazel’s voice sounded through the may lay.  Aaron stopped struggling, his breathing labored as Cain kept him close to him.  Aaron looked up at the factory as the tears started to fall from his blue eyes. 

 

“I can’t lose them.”

 

****

Everyone sat silently as three people argued in the office.  Robert watched the scene in front of him.  Two tall people and a shorter one that seemed to be stuck between the two taller ones.  The one that smacked him seemed to be fighting with a bigger one that appeared to be trying to run the show.  All dressed in black. Head to toe. 

 

“Two men and a woman,” Robert said as Jai tried to move to see the office for himself. 

 

“I don’t know who they could be,” Jai said as he wiggled back.  Laurel took a deep breath as Jai looked at her. “I’m sorry, Laurel. I told you I was dangerous. You shouldn’t be here.”

 

Laurel just gave Jai a sad smile as she naturally tried to put her hand on his.  Remembering that her hands were tied she stopped trying. “You aren’t dangerous.  This is something…none of this is anyone’s fault.”

 

Rishi and Pryia gave Robert a look as the shorter one dressed in black walked out of the office. She had wrapped her arms around herself into a self-hug as she looked back at the two taller people.

 

“Happy to get your charm back?” Robert asked her as she turned her attention to Robert.  He could feel everyone tense as she walked towards him.  That is when Robert could see she had on a black hoodie as she dropped her self-hug and shoved her hands into the pockets of the hoodie. A protective gesture. Aaron did it a lot.

 

“You shouldn’t have grabbed me.” She said, her voice harsh.  Robert could see Rishi looked down as a small tear escaped his eye and traveled down his face. 

 

“You shouldn’t have tried to destroy private property,” Robert said back. 

 

He didn’t see her boot coming out, but he felt it.  She kicked him hard as he grunted from the pain.  He wasn’t sure if he could survive his makeshift plan to get all three kidnapers, blackmailers really, talking.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that since I knew he was seeing my son,” Chas said weakly as the woman turned to look at Chas.  The woman let out a laugh as the tense air around them dissipated a bit as everyone nervously laughed with her. 

 

Just as fast as that happened, the air turned tense again as the woman pulled out a gun from her hoodie pockets and aimed it at Chas.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this to you since you interrupted our plan today.” She said to Chas as Robert felt his heart skip a beat.  She cocked back the gun as the air seemed to leave the room.  Robert could see Chas close her eyes. “I won’t, though. You aren’t the target.”

 

The woman lowered the gun and placed it back in her hoodie pocket. She turned and slowly walked away and back to the office where the two others were still talking. The door closed as everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Jesus Christ.” Nikhil said as Gennie agreed. 

 

Robert looked over at Chas, who was shaking at the encounter and made a decision.  Slowly he bounced himself over to her, making sure his body covered where she sat.

 

“Robert? What are you doing?” Chas asked as she tried to get her wits about her.

 

“Aaron would never forgive me if I didn’t protect you in here. Clearly, you need it.”

 

“Aaron, honey, you need to calm down,” Hazel said as Aaron paced back and forth as he watched the police have a meeting nearby one of the big police vans they had brought out.  Aaron stopped as Hazel’s words finally seeped into his brain. 

 

“Calm down?” Aaron said as Cain watched him closely. Charity was off to the side on her phone, raising the Dingle bat signal to come to the factory.  Cain could help but look up nervously at the factory himself. Debating different ways he could get in there to save his kid sister.  He was worried about Aaron though who he knew was about the burst.

 

Right onto Hazel.

 

“Yes, you need to calm down.  Nothing you can do out here but wait.” Hazel told him as she walked closer to him with outstretched arms.  She was waiting for Aaron to walk right in there for a hug. Aaron looked at Hazel and then her arms.  He stepped closer as she started to smile. 

 

Aaron smacked her arms away.

 

“You are part of the reason they are up there! Robert at least.” Aaron snarled at Hazel who lowered her arms.

 

“You are talking nonsense Aaron,” Hazel said as Aaron let out a hollow laugh.  He started pacing again as his blue eyes watched the factory. 

 

“If you didn’t come back, then Jackson wouldn’t have come back up.  If you didn’t say that to me…” Aaron said his words trailing as the huddled cops broke away from each other.

 

“What is the plan?” Aaron yelled as the cops ignored him except for one.

 

“Mr. Dingle. Don’t worry. We have a good plan in place. Your business partner and mum will get out of his alive.” DS Wise said with confidence as he walked towards him. 

 

“You better hope so,” Cain said as more Dingles started to arrive.

 

***

 

Robert sat in front of Chas and watched the office again.  They appeared to have come to a conclusion as Robert sat up straight.  He could feel pain on his ribs and head but kept calm. For Chas’s sake, who was started to tremble. 

 

“It’s ok. They will shoot me before they shoot you. Just like you said, your dream is to see me hurt.” Robert said calmly as Chas stared at him. 

 

The office doors opened as the three of them walked out together.  Their boots scraping against the concrete floor. Robert turned his attention to Rishi, who was still silently crying and even….might be…praying.

 

They stood out there looking at their hostages. No faces to gauge what they were feeling. No idea which way this was going to go. 

 

“Who are you?” Gennie’s voice rang out as everyone held their breaths.  The three kidnappers looked at each other before the tall, lean one that slapped Robert before pulled a gun out of his black pants pocket.

 

****

“I’ve been there before Aaron. You know that.  It’s easy to blame…”

 

**BANG!**

 

The single gunshot ripped through Hazel’s words like paper through a shredder. Tearing them to pieces as Aaron felt his whole world end as he ran towards the factory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for reviews (good and bad) so let me know what you think? Any theories. ideas? Let me know! :-)


	21. It'll All Come Out, All Come Out in the Wash

Everyone ducked as the gunshot rang through the air.  The man’s gun pointing upward towards the factory celling. A few panes of glass falling around them.  It was a warning shot Robert was sure wouldn’t be a warning if he had to do it again.  He tried to move his body over Chas whose eyes were squeezed shut. 

  


“No more questions.” A male voice boomed at the crowd.  His voice sounded different from the other men. He sounded tired. Weathered. 

  


Robert looked over at the Sharma family. Priya, true to form, had a stiff upper lip but her eyes betrayed her false bravado, Jai was more concerned with protecting Laurel who was breathing heavily and trying not to cry.  Robert continued onto Gennie who looked angry at the response her question received, but she smartly didn’t push the issue.

  


Robert moved onto Nikhil and noticed his eyes were focused on Rishi.

  


Rishi couldn’t meet his son’s stare as more tears fell from his eyes.

  


Robert made a mental note as he turned his head to check on Chas. 

  


“You ok?” Robert whispered.

  


“Fine. Thanks.” Chas said her eyes slowly opening. “What are we going to do?”

  


Robert looked at the three kidnappers and tried to come up with a plan.

  


***

  


“We need a line of communication in there.” DS Wise barks as more people start to show up at the factory.  He looks over at Aaron, who is vibrating anxiety.  His blue eyes darkened as he stared at the factory. 

  


Cain stared at Aaron. “If you try to run in there one more time I will strangle you myself.”

  


“Try it,” Aaron muttered as Cain raised his hands towards Aaron’s neck.

  


“CAIN! Charity needs you.” Hazel said, pulling Cain away.  He gave him a lingering look before turning away and heading towards the gathered Dingle clan behind them.  Hazel watched the family behind her for a moment before turning her attention back to Aaron.

  


“What?” Aaron grumbled his stare, never faltering.  

  


“Your mum will be alright,” Hazel muttered as she stood next to Aaron, looking straight ahead. 

  


“I know. Its…”

  


“I don’t understand it.” Hazel interrupted, getting Aaron to break his gaze from the factory to look at her.

 

“Why do you need to get Robert?  He isn’t yours to get.” Aaron told her as Hazel huffed in response. 

  


“I know men like Robert.”

  


“You barely talked to him.”

  


“I watched him from afar.  I’ve heard what your mum had to say. What the others said about him.” Hazel told Aaron.

  


Aaron shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. “Went to the gossip mill of the village? There was a time when you wouldn’t have done that.  You know what the gossipers said about you.”

  


“It’s not the same.”

  


“Yeah, it's not about you or Jackson,” Aaron muttered as he turned his head back towards the factory.  The police seemed to have a plan in place, DS Wise on the phone with other men and woman in suits stood around him.  Aaron wasn’t even sure when they arrived. He hadn’t even noticed.

  


“You never answered my question, you know,” Hazel said to him making Aaron turn his head sharply towards Hazel.  His full attention on her once again. His blue eyes seem to burn into her brown.

  


“It was a stupid question.”

  


“I want to know. Would Jackson be happy knowing you are with a man like Robert Sugden?” Hazel asked again, her words sharp against Aaron’s ears.  Like they were meant to be knives going through his heart. 

  


“The same Jackson who rather die than stay with me?” Aaron said as Hazel visibly winced.

  


“Aaron?!?” Adam yelled, pushing through the crowd to run to his friend. Victoria close behind.  “Victoria got me. What is going on?”

  


****

  


The mood hadn’t improved inside as the three kidnappers moved back into the office.  After the gun incident, the other tall kidnapper dragged the other one back into the office as the tinier one followed behind slamming the door shut behind her.

  


“Does anyone recognize their voices?” Robert asked the group.  Rishi had stopped crying, but his eyes were glazed over and looking upward like he was watching a movie that played in his head from time to time. 

  


“Only one sounded familiar, but I can’t place it,” Nikhil told the group as Jai and Pryia exchanged a look.

  


"Are you the reason we are here?” Priya asked Nikhil who scoffed at the idea. 

  


“You two need to stop blaming Nikhil for everything. It’s getting old.” Gennie told her in-law, who rolled their eyes at her. 

  


“We aren’t blaming. We are trying to figure out what is going on.” Jai told Gennie, his voice wavering as looked at Robert. “Do you have a clue? We hired you for a reason.”

  


Robert felt his stomach flip.  It was rare to be here, but it happened from time to time.  He was at a loss.  He had all these loose ends from a family that held secrets. Secrets they won’t tell him.  Even though he was in this position, he still had time.

  


“Hire a big city detective, and you get big city results,” Chas said, making Robert whip his head around to look at her. 

  


“We don’t have time for this.  It’s just crazy people, and we need to get out of this together.” Laurel’s voice sounded as the rest of the Sharma’s started to talk all at once.  Robert stared at Chas, who raised an eyebrow at Robert. Like she was challenging him.

  


“I’m good at what I do,” Robert said his voice low and dangerous sounding to his own ears. 

  


“Are you?  Both times you managed to put people in danger to get a case solved.” Chas said back, mimicking his tone. 

  


Robert sighed. “I never want to put people in danger.  Sometimes it just happens.  At least Aaron isn’t in here this time.”

  


“Thank god.  He has been through enough since meeting you.”

  


“Like what?” Robert asked, challenging Chas.

  


“He isn’t the same.  He is out all hours of the night.  Sometimes he doesn’t come home at all.” Chas tells him her eyes narrowing.  Like she knows what could be happening those nights, Aaron doesn’t come home. Judging Robert for those nights.

  


“I never make him stay.  He does that on his own.  Sometimes he just forces his way in. All on his own. His own decision.”

  


“Aaron never had great decision-making skills.  He used to…” Chas trailed off her voice, getting soft.  Her eyes glazed over, much like Rishi’s eyes were before.  Like she was playing a film in her head of the good old days. 

  


“I’m not Jackson.” Robert spat out, getting Chas’s attention again.

  


“No kidding.”

  


“I can’t be like Jackson.  I can only be me, and Aaron seems to like that.” Robert said, defending himself even though his mind was screaming something else.  He was grateful Chas couldn’t read his mind.

  


“You question that though, don’t you?” Chas said as Robert looked at her with surprise. 

  


Could she read minds?

  


“I don’t question anything.  I’m not Jackson. I don’t treat Aaron like Jackson did.” Robert told her trying to shake the idea that she could read his mind.  It can’t be true. Chas is just a human being.  Nothing more and nothing less. Regardless of what Robert thought.

  


“Jackson treated Aaron well.  They were headed for some much and then…it all went away.  Now Aaron is acting out and running around with people like you.” Chas told him, letting it all out.

  


“There is nothing wrong with me,” Robert said weakly as he took in Chas’s words.  Jackson and Aaron had plans.  They had a future.  Aaron was happy.  Happier with Jackson.  Anyone else is second place. 

  


“You killed one of my best friends. Andy and Debbie can tell me it was an accident all he wants, but I know. I know the truth. You messed with my niece’s head. You use people until you don’t need them anymore. Katie. Andy. Debbie.  You ran instead of facing what you have done. You coward. It’s only a matter of time before you do that to Aaron too and I won’t allow things to get that far.  If Jackson had lived…” Chas said as Robert looked down at the ground.

  


“If Jackson had lived.  That is the statement of the year.  He could have lived.  He could have lived a very long life with Aaron.  Got to do everything you seemed to have planned for him but no.  He isn’t here, and it isn’t because he had his choices taken from him.  He had a choice. He had a choice, and he chose to leave Aaron. Leave him behind even when he tried his hardest to keep him here.  He chose to leave your son behind.” Robert looked up and saw that Chas had looked away from him. 

  


“Jackson had to do what was best,” Chas said her argument weak as Robert shook his head and let out a laugh that hung in the air around them.  Harsh against their ears and skin. 

  


“Jackson chose to leave Aaron and even made Aaron do the dirty work.  What a great guy.  Just so you know Chas, I am a mess. I’m a horrible person.  I did things in my life that I wish I could take back. I wish I reacted differently. I wish I stayed, but here I am.  I came back. I tried to make things right. I wasn’t going down without a fight.  I will never stop fighting for something better, and that includes your son.  I would never leave him or want to leave him.  You called me a coward? Yeah, I am. I hold things in, and I run, but I always come back. I always try to make it right.  You would never have to worry about me leaving Aaron heartbroken.  I’m always going to fight for him and for us. That’s why I’m not Jackson and thank god for that.”

  


Chas’s head had turned, turning Robert’s speech.  Her eyes growing wide at the words that Robert couldn’t believe was coming out of his mouth.  It was everything he was thinking and not thinking all at once.  They both stared at each other in surprise before Gennie’s voice broke through.

  


“Do you hear that?” Gennie asked as everyone turned their heads towards her.  Everyone went silent as a familiar muffled sound came from inside the office.  A phone ringing.

  


“Do you think it’s the police?” Priya asked the group. 

  


“Did someone call them?” Robert asked.

  


“I managed to hit 999 before I was knocked out,” Laurel said quietly as Jai gave her a small smile. 

  


“That’s my girl,” Jai said softly.

  


Robert watched as he saw one of the taller, and male kidnappers answered the phone.  They couldn’t make out what was being said, but Robert watched as the other tall man gestured to the smaller one and pointed to the group.  He saw the smaller one turn and walk towards the office door. “Quiet.  Someone is coming.” Robert warned as everyone quieted down just in time.  The smaller kidnapper opened the door as everyone went silent.

  


“I don’t know who called the police in here, but I am to collect all your cell phones.” She said as she went around patting each one of them down and pulling their phones out of their pockets.

  


Robert watched as Nikhil watched the small kidnapper closely as she patted him down.  His eyes narrowing.  When she got to Robert, he let her pat him down.

  


“I don’t have my cell phone.  I left it at home after getting the text message from Jai. Well, from you.” Robert told her.  He was now grateful that he wore his trench coat, the secret pocket proving to be a great investment. 

  


She pulled at his pockets a few times before believing him and walking away.  He let out a silent breath of relief.  He had his phone.  He just needed to find a way out of his restraints.

  


Nikhil watched the small kidnapper, his eyes still narrowed as she turned to take one last look at the group.  Their phones in her hands.

  


“I don’t believe it,” Nikhil shouted as the small kidnapper’s attention went straight to him.  Rishi looked at his son with wide, panicked eyes.

  


“Nikhil…” Rishi said his voice full of warning.  Robert looked between the two as the small kidnapper was started to get antsy.

  


“Shut up, or I will tell one of them to come out here to deal with you.” She threatened.  Nikhil and Rishi went quiet but exchanged glances.  Rishi kept shaking his head at Nikhil, who was growing more and more agitated.

  


Happy with the silence the small kidnapper turned and started to walk towards the office.  As her hand reached the doorknob…the silence was broken, and so was the case that had confounded Robert since he got it.

  


Rishi looked on in horror as Nikhil couldn’t help himself.

  


“Mia? Is that you?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning. Let me know what you think! Good or bad I want to hear your thoughts and comments. Thanks for reading and sticking with me this far! <3 <3 <3


	22. The Truth About Love

“What did you just say?” the woman asked, walking to stand in front of Nikhil, leaning slightly towards him. Her shadow was falling over his face as he stared up at her. Nikhil’s eyes took in the masked woman.   
“Mia. Are you Mia?” Nikhil said again as Rishi face crumpled at the question. Robert watched as the woman turned to look at Rishi to turn back to Nikhil again. Her face was covered, but Robert was positive; she was starting to panic. The first time since they were all knocked out and dragged here, he saw weakness.

  
“I’m so sorry!” Rishi suddenly sobbed, grabbing everyone’s attention. Robert and Chas shared a look.

  
“What is going on here?” Chas whispered to Robert.

  
“Family secrets. You’re a Dingle; you should understand that.” Robert said to her.

  
“Says the son of a Sugden,” Chas said back getting an eyebrow raise out of Robert.

  
“What are you sorry for? What’s going on?” Jai asked his voice rising. His eyes were bouncing from his brother to his father. The woman was starting to back away as she quickly looked behind her at the others in the office. One was pacing while the other one was on the phone. Robert watched her turn to run when Jai’s voice sounded through the quiet factory.

  
“Who is Mia?”

  
****

  
“Who else is in there other than Robert? Is Pryia ok?” Adam asked as Victoria made a noise. “What?”

  
“You don’t ask what I think? How I feel?” Victoria yelled. Aaron rolled his eyes as Hazel turned to watch the fight.

  
“Vic, I care. I just want to know what is going on.” Adam said as his hands balled up at his sides. Victoria crossed her arms in defense as she stared Adam down, her foot tapping against the ground.

“Robert, my mother, and the Sharma’s are in there. We need them out. I think I can do that.” Aaron said his eyes never leaving the factory.

  
“No, you will not!” Hazel said as Cain walked back up behind them, the rest of the Dingles in tow.

  
“You have to wait Aaron. For Robert and Chas’s sake.” Belle said softly as the Dingles stood around Aaron, their faces worried as they looked up at the factory.

  
“I don’t have to wait for anyone. I can get them out.” Aaron muttered as Cain pushed his way through the Dingles to stand next Aaron.

  
“How do you plan to do that?” Cain asked him. Aaron broke his gaze away from the factory to see Cain looming over him. His eyes black and baring down onto Aaron, who sighed in response.

  
“Aaron, just stay here. Don’t get into trouble.” Hazel said as Cain looked at Hazel and back at Aaron.

  
“I know you want Sugden and your mum out of there but barging in won’t change anything,” Cain told him as Aaron scoffed.

  
“Isn’t that how you solve everything?” Aaron said.

  
“That’s how you know it doesn’t work.” Moira’s voice sounded over the crowd as Cain turned his head to look at her. She defiantly raised her chin in response as Cain smirked at her.   
  
“This isn’t you, Aaron!” Hazel exclaimed as Aaron’s eyes snapped to Hazels.

  
“You don’t even know who I am anymore, do you?” Aaron said as Cain edged out of Aaron’s space, letting Hazel push around him.

  
“I know you, Aaron. I know who you are. You are a good kid who supports the people he loves.” Hazel said as Aaron shook his head.

  
“I do that now. What is the difference?”

  
“You didn’t get into trouble. Your mother is only up there because –"

  
“My mum is up there because of her sister. Wrong place and wrong time. That has nothing to do with Robert. If anything, she has someone in there that will protect her now.” Aaron said through gritted teeth as he turned his attention back to the factory.

  
Hazel is silent for a moment. “I don’t know you anymore, do I? You aren’t the same kid that Jackson loved. I loved.”

  
“I’m not the same kid. Not anymore.” Aaron said.

  
“Changed for the worse.” Hazel spat out as Aaron turned towards her.

  
“What else do you want to say to me, Hazel?”

  
Hazel paused before getting close to Aaron. Her eyes wide as she grabbed his arm. “You aren’t the same. Something has changed in you.”

  
“I’ve gotten stronger. Better.” Aaron told her noticing that the police were huddling around the back of their van.

  
“Are you stronger or just pretending. The Aaron I knew was full of heart. He was soft and cared so much for…”

  
“Jackson. I loved Jackson.”

  
“You love him!” Hazel corrected.

  
“Hazel. Jackson isn’t here anymore.”

  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t love him!” Hazel told him her fingers digging into Aaron’s skin.

  
“Hazel. You know I loved Jackson. He was there during a time I was figuring myself out. Who I was or who I was supposed to be. I have grown up since then. I learned a lot on my own. I evened dated after Jackson.”

  
“Yeah, Robert Sugden.”

  
“I dated men before Robert,” Aaron told her as he felt Hazel’s nails dig in harder.

  
“Why Robert Sugden? He is nothing like Jackson.” Hazel said as some of the cops start to make their way back to their cars.

  
“Exactly.”

  
****

  
“Who is Mia?” a male voice asked from the office doorway. Everyone turned their attention to the taller man.

  
Jai made a face. “You sound familiar.” 

  
“He should.” The woman said as Robert shuttered from a chill he hadn’t felt before.

  
“I’m so sorry!” Rishi yelled again.

  
Priya let out an angry yelp. “What is going on?!?”

  
“Aunt Priya. I never thought I’d meet you. Don’t worry. We don’t care about you. It’s your father and brother or for me its grandpa and dad.” The woman said as she pulled off her mask. Rishi let out a cry as the woman shook out her short dark hair from the mask. Her round medium-toned skin held dark brown eyes and a smile that looked familiar to everyone in the room. That smirk was a Sharma trademark.

  
“I guess this is over.” The male said as he pulled off his mask.

  
Jai’s mouth dropped open. “Declan? Declan Macy?”

  
“Nice to see you too, Jai. Jai Sharma.” Declan said as he threw the mask to the floor and walked towards Mia, who watched Jai closely.

  
“I thought he would be different,” Mia said as Declan stopped next to her. Both of them watching Jai like a rat in a lab.

  
“Why didn’t I see it?” Robert said under his breath as Chas gave him a look.

  
“I’m confused,” Chas whispered to Robert.

  
Robert leaned towards Chas and whispered, “Mia came up in my research, but I thought she was dead. I know better than to stop there. What was I thinking?”

  
“I need more here, Sugden,” Chas said as Robert sighed softly.

  
“Mia is Jai’s kid. Back from the dead.”

  
***

  
“What does that mean?” Hazel said as Aaron looked over at the cops left behind at the end of the van. One on the phone as another typed on a laptop next to him.

  
“Phone,” Aaron said under his breath as Hazel looked at him, confused.

  
“Phone?”

  
Aaron shook his head and looked down at Hazel. “Robert isn’t Jackson. I’m not the same guy either. I don’t know why you think I’m that teenager anymore. I’ve grown up. I’ve changed.”

  
“Because of Jackson?”

  
“Jackson changed a lot. Changed me. I changed myself for the better though. I’m not that scared kid anymore Hazel. Don’t you want that for me? Not to be that kid anymore? Grow up. Make my own decisions?” Aaron asked her as he saw the cop hang up the phone.

  
“I wish would you watch what choices you make! From what your mum tells me about Robert and what I know of the Sugdens…”

  
“I love him. I love Robert. I knew the minute I saw him.”

  
“That’s what I mean! That doesn’t sound like an adult decision. That sounds like a child. Puppy love.” Hazel argued.

  
“It’s not. I dated other guys before him and felt nothing. Well, not nothing. I am a man. This is the first time I feel something…more. Something…a future. Happiness.”

  
“You felt the same with Jackson too. I remember. You and Jackson were thinking of the future.” Hazel said as Aaron sighed.

  
“Jackson and I were the puppy love. I couldn’t even say I love you to him…”

  
“You would have with time! You two…you need to find someone like Jackson. Not Robert. Don’t you think if Jackson was still around that you would even think of Robert?”

  
***

  
“I haven’t seen you since you were screwing my wife,” Declan said to Jai who looked everywhere but at Declan and Laurel, his cheeks pink at the statement. “Rishi! I haven’t seen you since you paid off my wife to leave with Mia.”

  
Robert sighed and let his head fall.

  
Of course. OF COURSE. It all made sense to him to now.

  
“Dad?” Jai asked, confused. Rishi’s tears were coming down in a steady stream as he looked at Mia.

  
“You are alive. I thought you…”

  
“You thought I was dead. Didn’t even check. Just believed what you were told. What type of grandfather are you?” Mia said as Robert felt that chill again. It was coming from Mia.

  
“I’m so sorry, Mia. I didn’t think…I didn’t know.” Rishi said his voice pleading.

  
“What did you do Dad?” Jai asked again his voice hoarse. Rishi looked at his son and opened his mouth to speak.

  
“He found out about Mia from my wife. Told her not to stick around. Make her husband, me, think it was mine. Said he would help her with anything just don’t tell Jai. Isn’t that right Rishi?” Declan said his voice smooth and his mouth in a twisted smirk. Robert raised his head and looked over at the office. The last man with a mask was hanging up the phone.

  
Phone. The phone.

  
Jai looked at his father before turning his head to look at Laurel. “Do you remember that story I told you a while back. The time my dad sent me off to look at possible properties for a new factory?” Jai paused before turning to look at his father, “How that really made me realize I had to buckle down and be a good businessman for my family? Is that when…everything…happened?”

  
“It was for the best,” Rishi explained as Mia let out a hollow laugh.

  
“The best? You guys ruined my mum’s life! She was shamed like she was the one that tricked Jai into all of this. She left broken-hearted and stayed like that until the day she died!” Mia screeched as the last masked man stepped out of the office.

  
“Your mum is dead?” Nikhil broke in.

  
“Yes. She died in a car crash. The same one we decided to say I died in too. Dad and I knew what we had to do once everything was out in the open. We needed to make a plan get you all back for what you have done.” Mia said. Robert looked over at Nikhil, who was sharing a look with Gennie.

  
“Your mum died? A few years ago?” Nikhil asked again as Mia looked at him, annoyance growing on her face.

  
“Do you have problems hearing? I said she died!” Mia yelled.

  
“Alright. Let’s get back into the office now.” The last masked man croaked as Declan grabbed Mia by her arm.

  
“Yes, Darling, let’s go,” Declan said as he started to pull her away. They reached the office door as Nikhil gave one last look at Jai.

  
“Your mum isn’t dead.”

 


	23. The Same Old Song

"My mum? She isn't…" Mia trailed off as Declan, and the other masked man pulled her into the office. The loud bang of the door echoed through the factory.

  
The place was silent for a moment as everyone took in what just happened only Rishi's light sniffles breaking into the silence. Robert looked around at the other Sharmas. Looking for anyone else to know something more. Any different reaction than shock.

  
"What the hell was that?" Gennie asked, breaking the silence.

  
"A family reunion?" Robert offered which made Chas groan. "This explains so much."

  
"Explains what?" Nikhil asked Robert.

  
"What was happening was revenge. Simple as that. Revenge." Robert told them.

  
"Revenge?" Gennie asked again.

  
"Mia is out for revenge against the family that ditched her," Chas explained as Robert nodded.

  
"Exactly. Thanks, Chas." Robert said as they shared a small smile.

  
"I didn't even know Mia existed!" Jai exclaimed as everyone started to shush at Jai. Rishi's sniffles getting louder.

  
"Rishi…you better start explaining yourself before they come back into this room. We need to know what happened all those years ago." Robert told him as everyone trained their eyes onto Rishi.

  
He took a deep breath.

  
****

  
"Robert is the one that is the most in trouble. He was looking into all of them!" Victoria yelled at Adam, who was pacing behind Aaron and Hazel. Most of the Dingle family had dispersed to different parts of the scene. Charity and Marlon stood near the police van trying to hear what the police were saying while Belle and Zak sat down on a bench nearby. Debbie stayed close to Cain, who was standing with Aaron, one eye on him and one eye on the factory.

  
"Vic! I'm not saying he isn't. I just want to make sure everyone else that isn't related to you is doing ok." Adam told Victoria.

  
"More like your new girlfriend." Victoria shot back.

  
Aaron sighed.

  
"Priya and I are dating now. That's not a secret. You and I aren't anymore. Another…let me hear it, Vic…"

  
"Non-secret." Victoria deadpanned while Adam walked by her repeatedly.

  
"Exactly. It's not a crime to care." Adam told her.

  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it though," Victoria told him as she pushed him when he passed her again. Adam tripped and fell onto the ground.

  
"I SWEAR TO GOD VICTORIA…"

  
"OI! KNOCK THE SHIT OFF." Aaron bellowed getting the attention of everyone standing nearby. Adam stops dead in his tracks as Victoria looks at Aaron as she crosses her arms and hugs her own body.

  
"I'm scared. For Robert. For Chas. For everyone." Victoria says her voice low and eyes wet.

  
"That isn't you, Aaron," Hazel muttered.

  
"I don't have time for this Hazel. I need to figure out how to get them out of there." Aaron told her as he watched the police near that phone.

  
"You know…" Cain said.

  
"They are talking to someone on that phone. I assume the kidnappers?" Aaron said to Cain, who nodded in agreement.

  
"Phone," Aaron said.

  
"Yes. Phone. That thing the police have." Charity confirmed with a dirty look as she walked by Aaron.

  
"They were talking to the kidnappers or one of them at least," Marlon told them as he followed close behind Charity.

  
Aaron watched the cops for a few moments before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his mobile. He looked at the factory before looking back down at his phone and typing as fast as he could.

  
***

  
"Rishi," Robert repeated. His green eyes darkened as he watched Rishi wiggle around as he looked everywhere but at Robert and his children.

  
"Dad. Tell them everything." Nikhil said, getting Jai's attention.

  
"Did you know about all of this?" Jai asked Nikhil, who looked annoyed.

  
"I knew about the cleanup effort. I didn't come up with the plan."

  
"You still didn't tell me anything?" Jai asked his voice getting louder as Robert rolled his eyes.

  
"As someone who has been part of the plan-making and the cleanup, I can tell you it doesn't matter who did what at the end of the day. Just tell me – tell everyone what happened Rishi." Robert broke in as everyone settled back down.

  
Rishi looked down at his feet, and with a body shuddering breath, he raised his head to face everyone in the room. "It started the day Ella Macey came to see me."

  
***

  
"What are you doing?" Cain asked as Aaron hit send one more time on his phone. His blue eyes waited to see any response.

  
Nothing.

  
"I was texting Robert," Aaron told him.

  
Cain raises his arms in disbelief. "What if his phone was on and you just tipped off the kidnappers!"

  
"Robert always leaves his phone on vibrate. Mum is the one that leaves her phone loud enough to wake the dead." Aaron said with a small smile on his face at the thought.

  
"What did you write?" Hazel asked as Aaron's smile faded.

  
"It's for him to know," Aaron said.

  
***

  
Robert felt his phone vibrate against his chest again as Rishi continued to speak. Robert closed his eyes for a second feeling the vibrations around him. Like Aaron giving him a hug at his worst moments. He opened them to find Chas watching him curiously.

  
"We have been working with the Macey family for a while at that point. They had been investors in the factory when we needed some help. That family was becoming close to us. Ella Macey. Declan Macey, her husband and Declan's father, Demont Macey." Rishi said as Nikhil and Gennie exchanged glances. Priya's eyes were focused on Jai who was looking at Laurel.

  
"Are you vibrating?" Chas whispered to Robert.

  
"Yeah, your son is texting me," Robert whispered back. He noticed through the glass of the office window that the third man had taken off his mask. He was an older man who looked a lot like Declan. Must be Demont.

  
"I noticed there was a spark between Ella and Jai but ignored it. Thought it was just in my head. They were just work friends. Little did I know…" Rishi trailed as Jai bit his lip.

  
"I was sleeping with her," Jai said, finishing his father's statement. He looked towards Laurel, who was looking down at her dress as if the pattern on it was the most attractive pattern in the whole world.

  
"Laurel, I was a different man then. I didn't…I wasn't…I wasn't a good guy." Jai explained as Nikhil huffed out a sarcastic laugh.

  
"Nikhil…" Gennie warned as he gave his wife a look. She stared back at him as he sighed in defeat.

  
"I only found out after Ella came to me one night. After everyone had left for the day. She was pregnant and didn't know what to do." Rishi continued.

  
"Why would she come to you?" Chas interjected as Robert nodded in agreement.

  
"She trusted me. She was scared and thought I could help tell Jai with her. That's not what I did, though."

  
"You hid it from Jai and sent her packing," Chas said back.

  
"I didn't send her packing. I saved her marriage. I saved Jai's future. I thought I made the right decision." Rishi said.

  
"It's obvious that isn't true," Gennie muttered as Laurel grimaced.

  
"That's when Jai was sent away that summer," Pryia said as she remembered. Robert could hear her brain putting together the pieces. "That's when he did that research for you, dad. That's when the Macey's moved away. The business partnership just…ending. What you really did was send Jai away so you could get rid of his mistress and his kid!"

  
"I helped her move on. Get her settled. Keep the secret. Nothing killed me more than to let go of one of my grandchildren, but you were so young, Jai! I figured when you got older I would tell you…" Rishi trailed off, trying to get Jai's attention. His voice turning desperate.

  
"You thought Mia was dead," Robert said, making Rishi's head turn towards him. "What made you think that?"

  
"That's what Ella told him," Nikhil said, adding to the story. "I guess this is where I come in. I noticed dad sneaking off the same time every year. Sending gifts. Always the same month every year. That's when I did some digging of my own."

  
"He was giving his grandchild a gift. Birthday, right?" Robert said as Rishi nodded.

  
"I couldn't ignore the fact I had a grandchild out there. I would send a present which Ella would thank me for. One year I got her a charm bracelet with a home and a heart." Rishi told them as Jai shook his head in disbelief.

  
"Explains why you got all weird when we talked about that charm bracelet. The charms on it. You knew…" Robert told Rishi.

  
"I picked up on these gifts and confronted dad. I thought he had a secret child somewhere. That's when he told me everything. Told me to keep it a secret. To keep the peace with both families. That's when we read that article in the paper." Nikhil explained.

  
"What article?" Laurel asked softly.

  
"We read that there was a car accident. Mia Macey was one of the dead. I thought my world stopped. Not that anyone would notice. I tried to call Ella, but I never got through." Rishi explained.

  
"She died," Chas said repeating when Mia had said earlier.

  
"No…she isn't dead," Nikhil said. "I saw her at a conference, and she acted like she never knew me.

  
"Wait! That woman that wouldn't give you the time of day?" Gennie asked as Nikhil nodded.

  
"Yes. That's her."

  
"I just thought it was an ex-girlfriend," Gennie said.

  
"She is more Jai's type." Nikhil snarked towards his brother.

  
"Screw you Nikhil." Jai snarled back.

  
"Such a loving family." Declan snarled from the door of the office. Everyone's head turned towards him as he walked down towards the group. "That was a lovely story Rishi, but this time tell your kids the truth."   
"What do you mean?" Rishi asked. Robert could see Mia walk slowly from the office as she watched Declan. The sound of a phone ringing in the distance.

  
Declan stopped in front of Rishi and bent down, so his eyes were even with his. "You know what you just told was a lie. I'll tell you all the real story."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, this is why you never write a mystery without a complete outline. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to tell me so down below! :-)


	24. It's a Family Affair

“The real story?” Rishi asked as Declan chuckled. 

 

“Rishi. You can twist it any way you like, but we know what you did.” 

 

Rishi looked at Declan, confusion evident on his face. Robert watched as he felt another buzz from his pocket. Near his heart. 

 

“What’s the story then?” Chas asked, getting Declan’s attention. His head slowly turned as his dark eyes fell onto her. 

 

“Chas.” Robert hissed as a warning. Chas took a moment before staring Declan down. 

 

“Well? Are you going to tell it or…” Chas pushed as Declan stood up and made his way towards Chas his hand in his pocket. Robert watched as Declan pulled out his gun and pointed it at Chas’s face. 

 

****

 

“Aaron? What are you texting now?” Hazel asked as Aaron hit send on his phone. 

 

“Who else? Robert.” Cain said, crossing his arms across his chest. He watched as the Dingle clan started to annoy the cops for more information. 

 

“He isn’t answering. We should find a way in there.” Aaron said as he put his phone into his pocket. Cain looked over at his nephew. 

 

“Do you know the factory well?” Cain asked. 

 

Aaron fidgeted as he looked at the factory. “No.”

 

“You two are going to do what I think you are going to do!” Hazel shouted, getting the attention of Charity. 

 

“What are you two doing?” She asked, walking over from the cop. The cop looked over interested too as Aaron and Cain gave Charity a dirty look.

“Nothing,” Cain said as he turned back towards the factory. His eyes scanning for any possible way in. 

 

“They want to break into the factory,” Hazel told Charity as Aaron and Cain both turned their heads to give her a dirty look. 

 

“I’m in.” 

 

****

 

“Chas Dingle. You haven’t changed a bit. Always pushing your way in. Making everything about you.” Declan said slowly as he crouched down in front of Chas, the gun still pointed at her. Robert looked over at the two. Chas’s red-lined lips were steady as she stared down Declan and his gun, but he could see her hands that were tied behind her back. She was shaking. 

 

“I think you mean the Sugdens. We love to be the center of attention.” Robert said loudly as Declan turned his attention towards him. He stood up and walked a few steps to Robert and crouched down in front of him. The gun was facing him now. “I would like to hear the real story too. Seeing as I am the private eye in the room. I have much invested in this.” 

 

Declan observed him closely. “Robert Sugden. You are a big pain in my ass. Different from your brother, though. You don’t share the same talents.”  

 

“That’s true. I have many talents my brother doesn’t have like knowing how to tie my shoes.” Robert quipped as he looked down the barrel of the gun. 

 

Declan and Robert shared a tense laugh as Declan stood back up to his full height. 

 

He didn’t see Declan’s hand as he went back, but he felt the gun as it collided with his head. 

 

“ROBERT!” Chas screamed.

 

Robert groaned from the pain as Declan stepped back. His head was ringing as he felt something trickle down the side of his head. “I’m fine.” Robert croaked out as he shook his head to stop the ringing.

“As requested, I’ll start my story.” Declan said calmly as he walked away from Robert and Chas. Robert gulped as the pain intensified. 

 

“Robert? Are you ok? What the hell were you doing?” Chas whispered as Robert turned his head to look at her. He cracked his jaw and shook his head. 

 

“Aaron would kill me if I let you get hurt. You were this close to getting whipped with that pistol.” Robert whispered. 

 

“You don’t think Aaron will be pissed to see you with my gash on your head?” Chas said back as Declan stood in front of Jai. 

 

“Aaron will be fine without me,” Robert said, making Chas roll her eyes. 

 

“Anyone with eyes knows that isn’t true. I’m shocked that he hasn’t found a way in here to save us all.” Chas told Robert as her eyes found Declan again. 

 

Robert raised an eyebrow as Declan began to speak. 

 

****

 

Isn’t there an emergency exit near the back of the factory?” Victoria asked the group that had formed around Aaron. Cain, Charity, Adam, and Victoria stood around him as Hazel stood outside the group, trying to chime in. 

 

“I thought there was a secret entrance in the office.” Hazel offered as everyone ignored her and kept talking. 

 

“I think the only entrances are the one’s upfront and the ones on the side. All in view of the kidnappers.” Cain said as Aaron bit his lip. 

 

“I remember Bob telling me about the cool secret entrance in the office. Maybe it was hearsay.” Hazel said quietly. Charity looked over at Hazel. 

 

“Bob told you that. BOB!” Charity yelled as Bob came forward from the crowd that had formed around the scene. 

 

“What’s going on?” Bob asked as he walked up, and the circle opened to include him. 

 

“Does the factory have a secret door out and don’t lie to me because if you are wrong, I will find you in the night and pull you out of bed…” Charity said as she poked Bob in the chest, her eyes blazing.

****

 

“My wife and I were in love. Very in love. We had the world at our feet and wanted to do everything together. That included business. That’s when we met the Sharma family.” Declan started as Mia opened the door to the office and leaned against the door to listen. 

 

“It started alright. We were friends and business partners. That was mistake number one. One doesn’t mix business with pleasure. Like my wife did. I encouraged her to keep going and develop one on one relationships with the Sharma’s. Little did I know that my wife was taking that to heart with Jai.” Declan said as he walked around the group sitting on the floor. His loafers were squeaking on the linoleum floor. 

 

“So far, things sound the same,” Robert muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes in pain. His head was throbbing now, matching the steps of Declan as he walked. 

 

“I thought Mia was mine. I believed her when she said she found another deal that we needed to move on and work on. I believed her. I trusted her. I didn’t know the whole story until Mia was ten years old. When she got sick, and it all came out. What Rishi did. What he wanted her to do.” Declan said, giving Mia a pointed look. Robert watched as Mia sighed and leaned against the door, her eyes closing as if she was reliving something she was never there for. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Rishi asked his voice breathless. 

 

“You know what you did. What you wanted her to do.” Declan said his voice heavy with emotion. 

 

“What are you implying?” Nikhil asked as he and Gennie exchanged glances. 

 

“Grandpa never wanted me,” Mia said her voice filling the room. “He asked mom to…take care of things.” 

 

“I NEVER DID THAT!” Rishi yelled, making Laurel jump. 

 

“My dad has done many things, but telling a woman what to do isn’t one of them,” Priya said, speaking up for the first time in a while. 

 

“See Mia! What did I tell you! Your family is full of liars.” Declan said, pointing towards Pryia who gave him a dirty look. 

 

“Mia, we aren’t lying. Why don’t you talk to us?” Priya said calmly towards Mia, who gave her aunt a curious look. Declan coughed, and Mia stood up straight. 

 

“No. All of you are liars. You never wanted me. My dad never wanted me. My grandfather wanted to take care of me. You need to pay for that.” Mia said, her voice dangerously low. 

 

Robert’s eye twitched as his brain worked overtime at what he was hearing. 

 

“I never knew you existed,” Jai said quietly as Mia turned her head to look at her father. “I never even knew your mother was pregnant.” 

 

“I doubt it would have changed anything.” Declan said. 

 

“I doubt it would have changed anything.” Mia parroted back as Robert huffed out a soft laugh. 

 

“It all makes sense now,” Robert said loudly. Everyone turned their attention towards Robert as Declan turned towards him. Robert continued. “Mia, you don’t know what to think because you have only seen one side.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Mia asked. 

 

“Your dad has poisoned your mind against the Sharma’s for one reason and one reason alone,” Robert said as Declan’s fingers twitched and reached inside his pocket.  

 

“What reason?” Mia inquired. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. Get back in the office with your grandfather.” Declan suddenly barked, turning on his heel towards Mia. 

 

“What reason?” Mia said again as Declan grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the office. He slammed the door shut and the blinds leaving the prisoners cut off from their captors. 

 

“Oh my god,” Gennie said the minute the blinds were closed. 

 

“I have another daughter,” Jai said as he turned his head towards his father. “Why would you keep that from me?” 

 

“Jai, you were immature and messed up back then. You were not fit for fatherhood. I knew you would be someday but at that point…I needed to protect you.” Rishi explained as Jai shook his head. 

 

“You can’t always protect me,” Jai said. 

 

“You are a father now. Wouldn’t you want to protect Archie and Eliza from this?” Rishi argued as Jai considered the question. 

 

“I would,” Chas said softly. 

 

Robert took a quick look at the office and its closed blinds. He started to wiggle his feet under him to stand up. “Aaron is lucky. He has a crazy mum – “

 

“Hey!” Chas interrupted with a small grin on her face. 

 

“– Crazy but lucky. I don’t have a mum to be crazy for me. Not anymore.” Robert told Chas as he struggled to stand up. 

 

“What are you doing?” Chas asked as Robert finally got his legs under him to stand up. His green eyes were trained on the blinds of the office. He stumbled for a moment before steadying himself against a concrete pillar nearby. He shook his head and took a few deep breaths. He raised his arms behind him as far as he could and dropped it down as hard as he could against his back. He wiggled and did it again. 

 

“Robert?” Priya asked. 

 

“He is getting out of these zip ties,” Nikhil said. 

 

“Exactly,” Robert said through gritted teeth as he tried again. “This would be easier if my hands were tied in the front.” 

 

“Robert. What if they come out of the office?” Laurel asked as Jai turned his head to look at her. 

 

“I’ll be quick. Don’t worry.” Robert said as he tried again. 

 

“You must hate me,” Jai said to Laurel her eyes turning towards Jai. She gave him a half-hearted smile. 

 

“We all have our past Jai. You aren’t that person anymore. You are a good father. Good man.” Laurel reassured him. Jai gave her a sad smile before leaning over to kiss her. 

 

Nikhil let out a strangled laugh as Jai slowly pulled away from Laurel. 

 

“You want to say something?” Jai said to Nikhil, who gave his brother a look. 

 

“Nope.”

 

“SAY IT.” 

 

“I have nothing to say,” Nikhil said as Robert tried to break the zip tie again. 

 

“Now is not the time,” Gennie said gently as Nikhil huffed at his wife. 

 

“When is the time to do this? When we are taking hostage by another one of Jai or dads mistakes?” Nikhil said. 

 

“Like you never made mistakes,” Jai said as Nikhil rolled his eyes. 

 

“I know what my mistakes are at least.” Nikhil shot back as Jai raised an eyebrow. 

 

“How could I have known about this mistake! Dad covered it up before I could react.” Jai said, defending himself. 

 

“Mia isn’t a mistake.” Rishi’s voice rang out over his two sons. They both looked at their father, who had fresh tear tracks on his face. “How I handled things was a mistake. Mia wasn’t.” 

 

Everyone fell silent. The only noise was Robert trying and failing to cut his zip ties. 

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m sick of fighting,” Priya said her words falling over her family like a dense fog. “I miss hanging out with my brothers at work, joking with dad and mum. Having our Sunday dinners. I miss being…us.” 

 

“Watching cricket on the telly,” Jai said. 

 

“Drinking down at the Woolpack and singing at the top of our lungs.” Nikhil supplied getting a smile out of Jai. 

 

“Banning together against mum and her terrible porridge,” Priya said as the three of them laughed at the memory. 

 

“All of this might have been a wake-up call,” Rishi said as Robert jumped up and down out of frustration. 

 

“Maybe all of this happened and easily got between us because we broke apart so badly. We have become like the Sugdens or Dingles. We need to find our way back. Together. As a family.” Priya said as Chas and Robert gave her a look. 

 

“You wish you were a Dingle.” Chas defended herself and her family. 

 

“I’m just sleeping with a Dingle but being a Sugden isn’t so bad,” Robert said as Chas rolled her eyes. 

 

“Are you going to give up?” Chas said to him. Her eyes went to the office to check that the door and blinds were still shut tight. 

 

“Let me try one more time,” Robert told her as he took a moment to breathe. He closed his eyes as he felt his pocket vibrate again. Aaron was trying to get a hold of him. With a deep breath, Robert raised his arms and dropped them down against himself. 

 

He paused. 

 

“Robert?” Laurel asked as he opened his eyes. A smile growing on his face. Everyone watched as the broken zip tie fell to the floor. 

 

“I’m out.” 

 

****

 

“Why do you keep texting him?” Victoria asked as Aaron looked up from his phone. “It’s obvious he isn’t going to answer.” 

 

“Robert will find a way to answer me,” Aaron said, gripping his phone tighter in his hand. He looked down at his phone as he pleaded in his head for Robert to answer. 

 

“Why don’t we sit down and figure out a plan,” Adam said as grabbed at Aaron’s elbow. Cain and Charity had moved off to discuss some other possible ways to break in while the police interrupted them. The crowd had grown as the hostage situation went on. 

 

“I don’t want to sit down,” Aaron mumbled as he gripped his phone tighter. 

 

“Maybe we should,” Adam said again trying to coax his best friend to sit down. Aaron twisted himself to look behind him. 

 

“I guess..” Aaron started to say when his phone buzzed once in his hand. Victoria, Aaron, and Adam all looked down. Another buzz sounded and shot through Aaron’s arm like lightning. Aaron opened his hand and looked at the messages on his phone. 

 

** Robert **

In case you didn’t know. I’m going to be a little late for our date. Don’t be mad. It’s out of my control. Our crazy clients have me tied up. Well, their estranged family has. Jai has a daughter he never knew about from an affair that left an outraged husband and father of the bride. Everyone is ok. No one is hurt. Your mum is fine too. I will ask about the secret door in the office. 

 

Aaron smiled as he looked up at the factory. “They are ok.” 

 

** Robert  **

I love you too. 

 

****

 

“Aaron asked me if there is truth to the rumor of a secret door out in the office,” Robert asked as he sat down next to Chas. His fingers were poised on his phone screen as he looked around the newly formed Sharma family. They talked amongst themselves as Robert opened up the secret pocket on his coat and pulled out his phone. As expected he found texts from Aaron. A lifeline to the outside. 

 

“It’s behind the bookcase against that one wall facing us.” Nikhil supplied to Robert, who wrote back to Aaron. “What are they planning out there?”

 

“I think they wanted to sneak in through there, but they can’t do that,” Robert said to Nikhil.

 

“Of course not!” Rishi said. “They can’t run into this mess too.” 

 

“Well, I think we might have to run out of this mess instead,” Robert told them as he finished off his text to Aaron confirming the door and telling Aaron of his plan. Aaron answered, fast. 

 

** Aaron **

R u ok? 

 

** Robert **

I hate when you use chat speak. I’m my lovely self. 

 

** Aaron  **

You are dying, aren’t you? 

 

** Robert **

Funny. I think our plan of getting everyone uncuffed and out the door is our best bet. We just need to kick the merry men out the door. 

 

** Aaron **

What about the daughter? What does she have to do with all of this?

 

** Robert **

I’ll tell you everything when we get out. For now, let me tell everyone this plan, and we can get on with our date. 

 

** Aaron  **

You’re an idiot. 

 

** Robert **

Your idiot. 

 

** Aaron **

Don’t get yourself killed. 

 

** Robert **

Ever the charmer. 

 

** Aaron **

Seriously. Don’t get killed. I want to keep you around until you are at least 80. 

 

** Robert **

That’s a big ask. 

 

** Aaron **

I think you can do it. Just got to meet me outside Sugden. I’ll be there. Always. 

 

Robert smiled as he looked up from his phone. 

 

“Alright. I have a plan.” 

 

****

 

Aaron smiled at Robert’s last text as he looked up. Hazel and Cain were standing near him now. Adam and Victoria running off to get the other Dingles. Aaron turned to look at Cain. “He has a plan in place. We just need to be in the back of the factory to help everyone to safety. You in?” 

 

“Sugden has a plan? He is going to get me shot, isn’t he? The things I do for you, Aaron…” Cain said, trailing off as he nodded at him in agreement.

“Don’t get yourself hurt,” Hazel warned him as Aaron sighed. 

 

“I won’t Hazel. I’m getting them out of there.”

 

“Robert too?”

 

“Of course, Robert. He is my partner. Get used to it.” 

 

****

 

Robert placed the scissors back on the table nearby as he cut the last zip tie. Everyone had kept one eye on the office door as Robert walked back to take his place next to Chas. “Everyone understand? Our goal is to get them out of the office. Disarm them and run.”

 

“I don’t think it will work,” Priya said as Robert shrugged. 

 

“I don’t think the police outside have any plan either. They just keep talking to them on that phone. We must act now. I have Aaron and Cain outside to run us out. Help us get out.” Robert told them as he saw one of the blinds move. “Hands behind your backs!” Robert hissed as they all got back in position. 

 

The door flew open as Mia walked out of the room her arms crossed against her body. The door slammed behind her as she jumped at the sound. She strolled towards the closest chair and slumped down into it. She seemed to curl up into herself as Robert looked towards the office. 

 

“Are you alright?” Rishi asked as Mia raised her head. 

 

She shook her head. “You shouldn’t be talking.” 

 

“You don’t look ok,” Chas said as Mia gave her a look. 

 

“Neither do you.” Mia shot back. 

 

“We all know who caused that,” Gennie replied. 

“Declan and your grandfather,” Jai said softly. 

 

Mia stood up from her chair. “You should talk. They are just protecting me. Getting back what is mine.” 

 

“What do you get out of this? I know what Declan gets out of this. What do you get?” Nikhil asked. 

 

Mia is silent as she slumps back onto the chair. “I don’t even know anymore. I’m too tired to fight.” 

 

Robert raised an eyebrow as he encouraged the Sharma’s to keep going. His green eyes went back to the office window. Waiting. Watching. 

 

“What’s going on in there?” Priya asked her eyes wide and innocent looking. Robert would have laughed if he didn’t need them to keep going. 

 

Mia looked back at the office and sighed. “They are just fighting. I’m supposed to watch you guys while they figure out their next steps. I don’t even think they thought this well enough.” 

 

“Mia, you have to understand, I wanted you. I just thought it would be better to stick with your mother and Declan. Jai, your father, wasn’t in the best place back then…I wanted you, though. You are my first grandkid.” Rishi suddenly explained. Robert cringed as Mia jumped up off the chair. 

 

“Bullshit. You never wanted me. If you wanted me, you would have found me. Where the hell have you been?” Mia yelled as she pointed her finger in Rishi’s face. Robert noted that. 

 

She was using her finger. 

 

Not her gun.

 

She left her gun in the office. 

 

“I didn’t know you even knew. I thought when you were older your mother would tell you and you would…I don’t…I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have kept you in the family. I handled this all wrong, and I’m sorry, Mia.” Rishi told her with fresh tears in his eyes. 

 

“I’d like to get to know you too. You have siblings that would want to know you too.” Jai added as Mia turned her attentions to her father. 

 

“You never once wondered what happened to my mother? She just picked up and ran off one day, and it was all over? Didn’t you care?” Mia asked her voice tight with anger. 

 

“I was different back then. I’d care now. Back then, …it was about me. Only me. That I can admit, I learned a lot since then. Mia, if I knew you existed, I would have tried to find you. Your mother…” Jai trailed as Mia rubbed her hand over her face. 

 

“My mother is dead. She can’t hear you now.” Mia said. 

 

“She isn’t dead. I saw her that day. I don’t know what Declan has told you…” Nikhil interrupted as Mia turned. 

 

“She died in a car accident! I was at her funeral. I saw them put her ashes into the family mausoleum. She is gone. I’ll never forget that day.” Mia told Nikhil. 

 

“How do you know if any of that is real?” Nikhil asked. “Are you going off Declan’s word?” 

 

“I was in that accident with her!” Mia exclaimed loudly. Everyone was taken aback as they took in this information. “We were hit, and I hit my head. When I woke up, my grandfather told me everything. I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Mia sniffed. 

 

“Never saw a body?” Chas whispered to herself. Robert looked over at her, and both exchanged knowing looks.  

 

Robert leaned over to get closer to Chas’s ear. “I bet that is when Declan found out and she ran.” 

 

Chas nodded in agreement. “He wanted revenge for being lied to so…he brought in Mia. Hurt Mia by poisoning her mind. Hurt the Sharma’s for betraying him. Punishing his father in law for his daughter and her choices.” 

 

Robert looked over at Chas, surprised. “I see Aaron gets his deductive skills from his mum. Good job.” 

 

Chas nodded with a smile as they turned back into the conversation. 

 

 “None of that matters now. You are the problem. All of you. Sharma’s. Your one little lie that I ever existed has ruined everything. Sending my mother away…me away…ruined so much. It was your turn to suffer as we had. Like I had. Do you know what it is like to find out your whole life has been a lie?” Mia said as tears fell down her cheeks. 

 

“It couldn’t have been easy but don’t think for one second I wanted you gone. I wanted to find you someday. I did. I never met you, but I have pictures. I got some updates over the years. I want to get to know you. Mia, it doesn’t have to be this way.” Rishi reasoned. 

 

“Declan told me…”

 

“I think Declan wants revenge and that isn’t healthy for you. It’s up to you to make the decisions. Not him.” Chas commented. 

 

Mia paused for a moment before turning back to Nikhil. “Did you see my mother?” 

 

“Have you been questioning what Declan has been telling you?” Robert questioned. Mia never turned back around to Robert. Her eyes stayed on Nikhil. 

 

“I did. If I had my phone, I could show you the picture I took. I’m sorry, Mia.” Nikhil said. 

 

“I’ve been wondering…questioning… I’ve been watching you all for so long.” Mia admitted, her voice growing soft as she looked around at her newfound family.

“You all ruined me. Your lie ruined my family. He said we had to get you all back. Make them feel our pain. I’m wondering now…did this go too far?” 

 

“This all went too far. We are all guilty, but that could change. Mia, you are welcome into our family. We wouldn’t turn you away.” Priya said as Mia turned to give her a small smile. 

 

“MIA!” Declan’s voice sounded through the factory. She snapped to attention as Declan walked out of the office. “What are you doing? I said to watch them. Not talk to them!” 

 

“I…what are we doing here?” Mia questioned as Robert watched the office door. It was a longshot, but he needed Dermont to walk out of the room. Then the plan could begin. 

 

“What do you mean?” Declan asked as he got closer to Mia. 

 

“She means this has gone too far. We wanted to scare them. Hurt them a bit. Not kidnap them.” Dermot’s voice said from the doorway of the office. 

 

Robert could feel his phone vibrate from his pocket. He smiled. 

 

“They feel trapped. Alone. I want them to feel how we feel.” Declan declared. 

 

“How you feel,” Mia said suddenly. Declan turned to look at Mia. 

 

“You wanted this too. You were hurt too.” Declan said. 

 

“I was hurt, but you made it worse. We have to stop this now.” Mia told Declan as Dermont moved closer to the pair. 

 

“I agree. We have gone too far.” Dermont said. 

 

“We haven’t gone far enough!” Declan exclaimed. “They need to suffer. They need to learn their lesson.”

 

“I think they have learned a lot tonight,” Robert said. 

 

Declan moved towards Robert. “Shut up Sugden. You are only here because you kept getting in the way. I thought that hit on the head would make you run or even die. Not like anyone would miss you.” 

 

Robert coughed and looked over at Nikhil. 

 

“That’s it. I can’t sit here and hear this anymore.” Nikhil declared as he motioned to his family. Robert jumped up to Declan’s surprise as Nikhil and Jai grabbed Declann from behind. Priya and Laurel snaked by and grabbed Mia and started to drag her towards the office door. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Declan yelled as he tried to twist out of Nikhil and Jai’s hold. Robert helped Chas up as they ran past Dermont who didn’t stop them. Gennie tapped Nikhil’s side as she passed by to get into the office. 

 

“You coming with us?” Gennie asked as she passed Dermont. 

 

“I’m going to keep him out here. You guys do what you need to do.” Dermont told her as Jai and Nikhil let go of Declan and broke into a run towards the office. Declan started to go after them, but Dermont stood in the way. 

 

“What are you doing?” Declan asked as Jai shut the door and locked it. 

 

“Let them go,” Dermont told him. “We have gone too far.” 

 

“I’m not in a rush. There is no way out of the office.” Declan told him as he crossed his arms, a smug smile growing on his face. 

 

“Did you forget?” Dermont said as he turned and pointed towards the office. “You spent a lot of time in there. What was your favorite feature?” 

 

Declan considered Dermont’s words for a moment when he heard a loud crash come from the office. Realization passed over his face. “The door.” He pushed back Dermont, who grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “They have Mia!” 

 

“She needs out of this family. We have been nothing but bad for her.” Dermont told him as he struggled with Declan, trying to hold him back while they found their way out. 

 

“What the hell has gotten into you? You both had a plan.” Declan said, fighting. 

 

“I was watching Mia from the window. I saw her with them. We have broken her. She is full of confusion and hatred. Not just for the Sharma’s but herself. We need to let her go.” Dermont reasoned. 

 

“Not on my watch.” Declan declared as he punched Dermont in the stomach. He dropped to the floor as Declan kicked his side. “You are weaker than your daughter.” 

 

He ran towards the office door and found it locked. He squared himself off and threw himself against the door. 

 

“Is he throwing himself at the door?” Laurel yelled as they moved the bookcase away from the door. 

 

Gennie held onto Mia who tried to push her away. “Mia! Honey, you must come with us. You can’t stay there…with him.” 

 

“NO, I need to stay with him,” Mia said as she tried to fight Gennie off. 

 

“Mia, you aren’t in your right mind,” Robert told her as found two of the guns and took out their bullets. “Where is the third gun?” 

 

Jai and Nikhil finally got the case to move as Laurel ran around them to pull open the door handle that appeared. The door popped open. 

 

“Come on! Let’s go before he gets in.” Laurel yelled as Jai grabbed her and pushed her through. “Aaron?” 

 

Robert perked up. Aaron poked his head into the room as Nikhil grabbed Gennie and Mia and pushed them past him. Aaron’s blue eyes found Robert’s green as they shared a smile. 

 

“Boys, you will have forever to look at each other. Let’s get out of here.” Chas told them as she pushed through giving Aaron a quick kiss on his cheek. 

 

Another loud bang came from the door bringing Robert out of his gaze. He dropped the last gun he disarmed and made his way towards the door. 

 

“Let’s go, Sugden,” Cain yelled as Jai and Nikhil went through the door. 

 

“I don’t know where that last gun is,” Robert said as Aaron grabbed his hand jumping a bit at the loud crack of wood breaking. Then silence. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s go.” Aaron said, pulling on Robert’s hand. 

 

Neither one expected the glass to break all around them as Declan broke the window and pushed himself through. Robert and Aaron ducked from the flying glass as Robert let go of Aaron’s hand. 

 

“Not so fast.” Declan said as he stood up — the last gun in his hand. 

 

“ROBERT. NO!” Aaron screamed as a loud bang filled the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there! Let me know what you think and thank you for reading! <3 <3 <3
> 
> *EDIT: Declan's name is now fixed in this chapter. That is why kids we proofread everything even if its midnight and we are tired. Lesson learned. 
> 
> *looks at other errors in all my stories*
> 
> Someday guys. I'll fix you someday.


	25. I Believe in Happy Endings

The light snores are what Robert heard first as his eyes fluttered open. The white ceiling above him seemed to move as he tried to focus his eyes. His head felt like it was floating as he raised his head to look ahead of them. He found himself in a hospital room. White walls. A closed door to muffle the noises being made by the nurse’s station that was right outside his room. Robert closed his eyes for a moment before forcing them back open. Robert took a deep breath and slowly turned his head towards the light snores that woke him before. To his surprise, there was Chas. She was curled up in a chair, a thin blue blanket over her body. Robert smirked at her light snores that filled the room. That’s when he felt something squeeze his left hand. Slowly, he turned his head and found Aaron. Unlike Chas, his chair was pushed up against his bed with Aaron bent over awkwardly. He was using part of the mattress as his pillow. Keeping close. His hand gripped onto Robert’s as he slept. He didn’t look like he usually did in Robert’s bed or his memories.

  
His beard looked bushier.

  
He relaxed face looked scrunched. Concerned. Scared. Even in his sleep.

  
His hand flexed a few times before gripping back onto Robert’s like he was holding onto a lifeline.

  
“A.” Robert croaked. He shook his head to wake up as he tried to speak again. “Azza.” Robert’s dry throat said as he surprised himself. Aaron didn’t stir. Robert gripped Aaron’s hand as hard as he could to get his attention. Aaron responded by squeezing just as hard, if not harder. “Ow!”

  
Aaron’s eyes opened as he shot up. His typically gelled back look gone. His hair fluffed up on the top of his head. His blue eyes wild. “Robert?”

  
“Looking good Dingle,” Robert whispered as Aaron stood up from the chair, pushing it back with his foot as he leaned down to gather Robert into a hug.

  
A sharp pain shoots through the left side of his body. He grunted as Aaron let go. That daze coming back to take the pain away.

  
“I forgot! Are you in a lot of pain?” Aaron asked as he pulled away. Robert grabbed his hand to keep him close.

  
“What universe am I in?” Robert asked as he gestured towards Chas who still haven’t woken up. Still letting out light snores as Aaron looked over.

  
“I don’t know what happened in there, but she didn’t want to leave you either,” Aaron told him his eyes trained on Robert’s face. Aaron’s thumb rubbed his hand in calming motions.   
Back and forth. Back and forth.

  
“How long have I been here?” Robert asked as Aaron bit his lip.

  
“You have been out a week. They put you into a medical coma to help you heal. Also, great drugs. You had to heal from that bullet…” Aaron trailed off as Robert could see the tears welling up in his eyes.   
“Hey…I’m awake now. I’m ok.” Robert said reassuring Aaron as a few tears fell down his face.

  
“I saw you get shot. Fall. Hit your head. There was a lot of blood.” Aaron whispered as Robert tried to remember it happening.

  
Nothing.

  
“I must have been knocked out,” Robert concluded as Aaron sniffled and smirked down at him.

  
“Not exactly. Cain came rushing in with the police close behind. You kept screaming that Declan had a gun. Kept yelling about brainwashing…” Aaron trailed off as Robert closed his eyes for a second. Trying to remember any of this. Anything from those moments they ran into the office.

  
“Robert?”

  
“I’m ok. Just…I don’t remember that. Is Declan…” Robert told Aaron, who nodded and looked behind him as he grabbed the chair with his leg to sit back down. Robert opened his eyes again.

  
“He is dead. When you try and shoot the cops, you don’t have a chance.” Aaron confirmed, wrapping his other hand around Robert’s. Both hands hugging his hand as they sat there together. Robert felt warmer than before.

  
“Are you ok?” Robert asked as Aaron huffed out a laugh.

  
“I’m not the one who was kidnapped and held hostage for hours. Smacked around and then shot. I’m fine.” Aaron told him as Robert settled again.

  
“Everyone else? Was everyone ok? Mia? What happened to Mia and Dermot?” Robert asked rapid-fire as Aaron as he felt his mind start to clear from the haze.

  
“Everyone is alright. Mia is with the Sharma’s right now. Demont is down the hall recovering. No one else was hurt. Priya and Jai might be by later. I know they wanted to check up on you.” Aaron told him as he let one hand go off Robert’s hand. He reached forward to run his fingers through Robert’s hair moving his hand down to cup Robert’s cheek, letting his thumb rub there as Robert closed his eyes. Taking in the comforting gesture. “I don’t like seeing you here.”

  
“I know you don’t,” Robert whispered. Aaron leaned forward and placed a kiss on Robert’s forehead, letting it rest there for a few seconds before pulling away. “Try that again but a little lower.”

  
Robert’s eyes were still closed when he felt it. Aaron’s warm lips on his as he reacted, kissing him back. Robert felt the vibrations of Aaron’s hum as he deepened the kiss and held on tight as if Robert was going to float away.

  
“Could you two do this when I’m not in the room,” Chas said, breaking their kiss. Aaron pulled away, his cheeks red as he let go of Robert’s face and hand. Robert watched as Aaron wiped away some tears that had fallen during their kiss.

  
“Mum,” Aaron said as a warning as Chas uncurled herself and stretched. Robert watched as she rose from her chair with her arms in the air above her head.

  
“How are you feeling?” Chas asked with a yawn as he lowered her arms back down. Robert raised an eyebrow as he looked at Aaron and then back at Chas.

  
“I’m a bit woozy. Not sure exactly what happened. How are you?” Robert said carefully as Chas crossed her arms as she considered the question.

  
“I’m fine. I’m more worried about you. Aaron refused to leave your side until you woke up. Did you know there are showers in the hospital?” Chas told him as Robert gave Aaron a look. “I’ll get a nurse,” Chas said as she walked out, giving Aaron a look before disappearing out into the hall.

  
“Your mum is nice to me. Making jokes. Am I in the bad place?” Robert asked as Aaron let out a laugh, wiping away more tears that have fallen.

  
“You did something right in that factory,” Aaron said back.

  
“We didn’t do much in there.” Robert lied, remembering their fight about Jackson. How Robert stepped in to take a few slaps of a gun. All because of Aaron. Protecting Aaron’s family was paramount. Much like the Sharma family was trying to get their family out alive too.

  
“Maybe she hit her head too,” Aaron suggested as Chas came back into the room with a nurse behind her.

  
“I heard that! I’m just fine.” Chas told them as the nurse walked past her and to Robert.

  
“Welcome back, Mr. Sugden. Alright. I’m going to need your family to give us some time while I check you out.” The nurse told them as Robert went to correct the nurse.

  
“They aren’t –“

  
“I need him to take another shower. At home. We will be back love.” Chas told Robert and the nurse as she grabbed Aaron’s arm to pull him towards the door. Aaron leaned down to give Robert a quick kiss before letting his mum pull him out of the room.

  
Family. Chas didn’t correct her.

  
As the nurse checked his vitals, Robert considered the possibility that all of this was just a dream. “This is a dream, isn’t it?”

  
The nurse paused before pinching his arm.

  
“OW!” Robert yelped. “Not a dream. Got it.”

  
****

  
“You are alive!” Jai announced as he walked into Robert’s hospital room. Priya and Rishi weren’t far behind closing the door behind them. The three of them awkwardly stood in front of Robert’s bed as he shut off the television playing in front of him.

  
“I am. I’m glad to see you all made it out alive too.” Robert told them, putting the remote down next to him on the bed. Jai made the first move as he walked towards Robert’s left side, sitting down in the chair. Aaron had left two hours earlier. “What happened? Afterward…with Mia.” Robert said, cutting to the chase. It was like the awkwardness dissipated from the room as Priya and Rishi let out a breath of relief.   
“Mia is resting. We are trying to keep her and Demont out of jail. Just based off of how Mia is talking…she is…” Jai trailed off as Rishi jumped in.

  
“Brainwashed. Stuck between what she was told and what she has observed. She is a smart girl.”

  
“Must take after her mother then,” Priya said as Jai rolled his eyes.

  
“Her mother. Is she really alive?” Robert asked.

  
“She is alive. We saw the picture Nikhil had. We have our lawyer looking for her. We wanted to hire you to find her, but we figured you would want some time off after this case.” Jai told Robert.   
“I wouldn’t hire me. I didn’t solve your case in time.” Robert told them as Jai exchanged a look with Rishi.

  
“I doubt you would have figured it all out. Dad knew and made sure you would never know. He thought he could handle it all and write you off. You were closer than you realize, though.” Jai told Robert who turned to look at Rishi.

  
“I’m here to apologize and thank you for all your help. If only I let you do what you do best…maybe we wouldn’t have been put in that position.” Rishi told Robert who shook his head.

  
“You were protecting your family. I get that.” Robert told him as Priya huffed.

  
“If we all just told each other the truth, we wouldn’t have been in this position. They wouldn’t have had all that dirt against us.” Priya argued as Jai put up his hand to stop her.

  
“We can’t keep going over this. Time to move forward. That’s what we agreed to last night. All of us.” Jai said as Priya stepped backward.

  
“What did you find out then? Tell me.” Robert asked. “How did this all start?”

  
Jai shared a look with Rishi who nodded him on. “Remember Mia said something about a car accident? We think that Declan realized he couldn’t have been Mia’s dad when he couldn’t donate blood to her. Ella found out and ran. Maybe terrified? We don’t know yet. We hope she is found soon so we can figure this all out. After she left, he ‘killed’ her off and started planting ideas in Mia and Demonts heads. How we were evil. Hated her. Hated everything. Wanted her dead. He used this for revenge. For himself. He didn’t want to be alone, so he kept Mia with him. Under his control. Use Mia against us as revenge. Another family member to hurt us. He was watching us for a while. Figuring out our secrets. Using them against us. Nikhil seems to think that he wanted us to turn against each other. Kill each other. It didn’t get that far though. He forgot that no matter what happens, we do love each other. We are family.”

  
Rishi grabbed Priya’s hand as she gave him a small smile.

  
Family. That word again.

  
“We are hoping Demont can verify some of that once he is ready to talk to us and the police.” Priya filled in. Robert nodded.

  
“He used Mia against you. All for revenge. Framed you all against each other. Thank god he didn’t win.” Robert said.

  
“I’d rather Declan was alive, so we can see him pay for what he has done but, if he was still here, I think Mia would have a tougher time bouncing back.”

  
“What happens now? To Mia?”

  
“Once we keep her and her grandfather out of prison, we would like her to stay with us. I have a daughter I never knew about. She has siblings she has never met. A grandfather. Grandmother. Aunt. Uncle. Cousins. We want to make up for the lost time. She is going to need all the support she can get.  We hope to get her the help she will need after all is said and done too.” Jai told Robert as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a checkbook.

  
“I didn’t solve the case. You don’t have to –“ Robert argued as Jai wrote out a check.

  
“Nonsense. You did a lot for us. Also, we would like the finer points of this to be kept…quiet.” Jai said pointily as he ripped the check out with a flourish. He passed it over to Robert whose eyes grew wide at the amount.

  
“I always keep my cases quiet but thank you for the bonus,” Robert told him, setting the check on his lap.

  
“You understand. You are a Sugden. I remember always hearing about your family drama around the village. We are trying to avoid that.”

  
“You didn’t hear everything,” Robert muttered under his breath. “I understand completely. Good luck with Mia.” Robert told them as Jai stood up from the chair, putting his checkbook back into his coat pocket.

  
“Thank you. Looks like you have visitors.” Jai told Robert, pointing towards the window in the door.

  
Outside stood Aaron with Chas, Cain, Victoria, Andy, and Diane. Adam walked up with Moira as he gave a wave at Robert. His eyes settled on Victoria as she said something to Andy.  They were all talking to each other as they waited for the Sharma's to leave.  Aaron looking straight at Robert with a smile on his face.

  
“Yeah. It’s my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! What else could happen? You will just have to wait and see. Let me know what you think and if you can tell what is coming next. Thank you for reading. Expect a special authors note in the last chapter. Until then...see you all next time! <3 <3 <3


	26. I'm Gonna Marry the Night

Robert leaned against the bar as he finished up his pint. He placed it gently onto the coaster as he stood up straight fixing his blue suit jacket, smoothed out his white shirt and ran his fingers through his hair. He picked off some invisible lint off his dark wash jeans as the glass was picked up.

  
“You look good. Don’t worry.” Chas told him as she filled his glass back up. Robert smiled at her and nodded thanks when she placed the glass back in front of him.

  
“It’s not like he is going to see you and walk out.” Charity added walking behind Robert, the clanging of the empty glasses she was picking up off the table ringing in his ears.

  
“He is just coming down the stairs,” Marlon added walking in from the kitchen with Victoria hot behind his heels.

  
“This is actually sweet,” Victoria said, leaning against the bar towards her brother.

  
“What is sweet?” Robert asked, picking up his pint and taking a sip.

  
“My brother being a smitten kitten.”

  
“I’m not a smitten kitten. I just want to look my best.”

  
“For Aaron. Someone that would be in awe if you showed up in sweats.” Victoria argued as Charity laughed.

  
“He does like that one pair of sweats with the hole –“ Robert started to say as Victoria waved him off.

  
“He isn’t wrong. I do love that pair, but it might not be the right thing to wear tonight.” Aaron said from behind the bar. Robert looked up from his pint to see Aaron walking out from his room upstairs above the pub.

  
He was dressed in his own dark blue suit and white dress shirt but opted to not put on a tie. He had cleaned up his beard after letting it grow while Robert was in the hospital. Robert had joked it was in protest, but when Aaron cleaned it up after their first night in the Mill, Robert was sure of it. Aaron put his hands in his pockets as he walked around the bar.

  
“Alright, everyone. Stop gawking.” Aaron said as Robert put his pint down and walked towards him to give him a kiss on Aaron’s cheek. Adam walked in with Priya and started to laugh.

  
“You look like you are going to court, Aaron! You look good, though.” Adam said with a big smile on his face. “A pint and a white wine spritzer,” Adam ordered as Victoria nodded and grabbed their drinks. The three of them exchanging looks before moving on.

  
Robert moved his lips from Aaron’s cheek and towards his ear. “I always loved you in a suit. Can’t wait to get it off you though.”

  
***

  
“We didn’t get past pre-dinner drinks at the bar.” Aaron huffed out as he fell onto the pillow in Robert’s bed. The blanket pushed off during their activities, leaving them with just the pillows and sheets. Robert smirked as he stretched out and wiggled his toes.

  
“I’m shocked we made it that far. I’d like to point out I wasn’t the one grabbing my own butt while ordering.” Robert said.

  
Aaron turned his head and smiled at him. “I wasn’t the one trying to get me to meet him in the bathroom.”

  
“I thought it could be fun,” Robert said, moving over Aaron to reach down for the blanket they had pushed off. Aaron shivered from the cooling sweat on his body. He appreciated the appearance of the blanket over his body. He looked up and over at Robert, who was still over him. The scar from where he was shot in his shoulder was visible to him. Without thinking, Aaron reached up to graze his fingers over the scar as Robert stilled. He took a moment as he lowered himself back onto the bed next to Aaron, pulling the blanket over himself. He took a moment before he moved his leg between Aaron’s and wrapped his arm around his torso. He rested his head on Aaron’s chest.

  
“I almost lost you,” Aaron whispered, moving to wrap his arm around Robert’s shoulder pulling him closer to him. “We were supposed to talk during this date.”

  
“I know. We have to talk about a lot, don’t we?” Robert whispered back letting Aaron’s fingers graze his scar again.

  
“Let’s start with…” Aaron trailed as Robert sighed.

  
“Hazel.” Robert completed for Aaron. “I didn’t hear what you said at that lunch. To Hazel’s question but I imagined all the different answers you could have given her.”

  
“You thought the worse?” Aaron asked quietly.

  
“Maybe. Jackson is a big deal to you. He was there for a lot of your firsts.” Robert told him.

  
“You think being there first means you are extra special?” Aaron asked. “Katie was your first, and I know that doesn’t change anything with us.”

  
“Katie wasn’t my first. She was my first love, but she wasn’t my first.” Robert admitted as Aaron stilled.

  
“Who was your first?” Aaron asked.

  
“Doesn’t matter. It does prove your point, though. Being there first doesn’t make it more special. Just that you had a first that wasn’t me.” Robert said.

  
“I wasn’t your first man. Right?” Aaron asked.

  
“No. You weren’t. I wish you were, though.” Robert said softly. “It was a random guy in a bar in London. I was still figuring myself out. Figuring out what I wanted. I might have been in mourning still. I missed being around someone or feeling someone.” Robert admitted to Aaron.

  
“After Jackson, I met a few guys. Felt the same way. I get it.” Aaron told Robert holding him closer. “Hazel coming back to the village has brought up a lot for me too. I might have fallen back to that time. That old Aaron.”

  
“I’m sure that old Aaron was great too,” Robert whispered as Aaron laughed.

  
“That Aaron was a mess. Afraid of his own shadow. Afraid to make a move. Always having to be pushed.” Aaron told him.

  
“Sounds familiar.” Robert quipped. “I couldn’t…people talk about you and Jackson like he was the one that got away. No one else could come close.”

  
“We all feel that way at that age. Add that to a village rumor mill, and we become epic. Legendary.” Aaron said, rubbing his thumb over the scar.

  
“You two were,” Robert said. “That’s why your mum and Hazel want the best for you. Maybe --"

  
“Don’t you dare.” Aaron interrupted.

  
“ – You need someone better. Someone like Jackson.” Robert continued, anyway.

  
“That’s what they want. Well, Hazel wants. She thinks she can still control what I say or do like I’m her son, but I’m not. I have grown. I’m not that same kid from back then.” Aaron said with conviction.   
“You don’t want someone like Jackson? He was there for you. He helped you during a tough time. He gave her a place to hide when things got rough. I’m a mess. I have family issues; personal issues, and you don’t know what I was like in London or who I pissed off…” Robert listed off as Aaron lifted himself, so he was sitting up in the bed. Robert sat up with him. His eyes widen as he waited for what Aaron was about to do. Aaron sat up and pulled Robert’s face towards his.

  
“I need you. I want you. You don’t think Jackson had issues? He had tons. Like I have them too. That is what makes us human. I want you. Only you. All of you. I want your issues. I want your stupid jokes. I want the way you run your mouth when you shouldn’t. I want your family issues. I want your crazy past. I want your bed. Your mouth. Your –” Aaron was interrupted by Robert surging forward and claiming Aaron’s mouth with his own.

  
Aaron held onto Robert tight as he let him pull him back down onto the bed. He closed his eyes as Robert swung his leg over Aaron’s hip, bracketing him in. Aaron bucked his hips as the two of them groaned into their kiss. Robert pulled away, leaving Aaron’s mouth cold. He tried to chase his lips as Robert looked at Aaron, his green eyes piercing through Aaron’s blue. Robert broke out into a wide smile as he leaned down to bump his nose against Aaron’s before capturing his mouth again. Aaron tried to pull him down, but Robert resisted.

  
Aaron tore his mouth away. “What?”

  
Robert stared down at him that smile still on his face.

  
“What is going through your head?” Aaron asked as Robert leaned down to give him another kiss. It was slow and deliberate. He pulled away as Aaron looked him dead in the eye. “Robert?”

  
“Marry me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert will return in 'Shadows: A Committed Mystery.' 
> 
> Authors Note: I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story and the two before it. I wanted to apologize because this story wasn't as good as the last two. I truly appreciate and read every comment and hope people stick with me as I work on this upcoming story. I have learned a lot, and I hope to make this story a lot more cohesive and exciting going forward. 
> 
> So, thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you all come back to read what Detective Robert Sugden and his partner Aaron Dingle get into next. <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
